Unforgiving World(Discontinued)
by Yukas
Summary: Vale is a very tense place, and it has been for decades now. The faunas are being treated like freakes of nature and being punished for being "beasts" Even at beacon the faunas are not safe. between the white fang and his hidden identity, The stress is starting to build up for Alec.
1. chapter one: new arrival part 1

**Okay so for anyone reading this for the first time please excuse all the mistakes here. When i first wrote this i had a very bad computer so it made it hard to write but i promise if you can make it through this one then i can guarantee it gets better!**

It was a normal day for Blake, waking up to the sounds of her alarm going off and the bickering of her team. Unfortunately, every school morning was a struggle, it was always a twenty minute fight with her drowsiness. But today it felt like she was hit by a truck. As her team started to fight over the showers Blake was going through the five stages of waking up, realization, frustration, grief, depression, then finally acceptance.  
After her twenty minute fight she was up and ready to go (for the most part). Blake stood up and rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and stood up only to be bombarded with questions from her partner. "so sleepy head how was your beauty rest?" Blake could only know it was yang who would ask these questions, she does it every morning. Blake looked up to yang who was hanging upside down with a maniacal grin and a wink. Blake's only response she could muster was " ugh.." At that, yang gave her a even greater smile but and without realizing it she was on the floor with a loud "BANG". Blake only looked at ruby who shrugged in response. But to no ones surprise yang shot up from the ground. "So who is ready for a new week at beacon!?" yang was only met with ruby's groan as she plopped her head back onto her pillow. Blake agreed with a small grunt.  
After her response Weiss shot out of the bathroom dressed for the school day. she grabbed her scroll and looked at it. After a moment her eyes went wide from what only could have been.. " We are late for breakfast! hurry up and get ready Blake I will not miss out on the most important meal of the day because you are to lazy to get ready in time!" Bake gave Weiss the most unimpressed look she could muster and grumbled. " You guys go on without me I'll be there in a little bit" At that statement Weiss grabbed ruby and shot out the door in a very fast manner for this time of the day.  
yang looked over and gave a shrug then headed for the door. just before she closed the door she poked her head in. "you want me to get you anything kitty cat?" she said with a grin. Blake replied "No ill be fine" and before yang could leave Blake gave her a quick glare for the nickname. yang only smiled and closed the door.

As the footsteps faded Blake got into her normal routine of her mornings which consisted of a quick shower followed by making sure her clothing look decent and that her bow was in the correct place. She didn't want anyone except her team and JNPR to know she was a Faunus for the sole reason that she could trust them. Even though she was a little nervous about Weiss who had her fair share of things to say but kept it quiet.  
Though she agreed to not speak out on Blake's appendages, that did not mean she wouldn't on the other Faunus. Which honestly made Blake feel bad, she was under the protection of her team but she knew the other faunas weren't. They were bullied and teased and pushed around like garbage. Although the school gave everyone a chance, that didn't mean it would protect them from the other students or better yet the world.  
It was a rough situation in remnant. Faunas were being killed on sight or being tortured and have their appendages cut off just because they were different. Blake hated thinking about these things. She always got worked up over it.

She thought it was for the best to not think about these things and move on through her day. Blake collected her things and left. As she went to lock the door she could feel someone come up close to her. She froze thinking she was going to get attacked until she heard a soft, caring but stern voice. "Um.. excuse me miss?" She turned around and was met with a man with black spikey hair that wasn't too long and deep blue eyes. He had a scar that ran from his hairline to his chin. The scar crossed over his right eye and down the rest of his face. His eyebrow was split where the gash was. He had a very nervous look on his face. Almost as if he didn't know where he was. As she was eyeing him over she could tell he was getting tense. She quickly replied after. "How can I help you?" She asked. "Oh well I was hoping you could tell me where this room was."  
He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. Blake stared at the number for a second and realized that the room he was looking for right next door. After realizing this she looked down the hall and pointed. "the last room on the right" He put the paper back into his pocket and looked at her "Thank you so much. Oh before i forget im alac." She could tell he was nervous and looked down at his extended arm. It was covered in bandages, from the tip of his fingers all the way up his arm from what she could tell. She reached down and shook his hand. She was honstly exspecting a shak, nervous grasp but came to realize it was soft aand didnt feel like her hand was going to be crushed. "Im Blake." After he released his grip he quickly responded. "Well i know you must have classes so I'll see you around i guess!" After finishing his sentance he walked off down the hall. She could help but notice the feeling he gave off. It felt familia but she couldnt place it. She shrugged it off and walked towards the cafeteria.

On her way to the cafeteria she couldnt help but think back on his clothing. He was wearing a long coat that came down to his ankles. It was a charcoal black with silver and neon blue highlights. The right sleeve's cuff was rolled up to show more of his bandaged arm while the left was rolled down. 'Did he was me to notice his arm? maybe its just how he wears it' she thought to herself. Back to his clothes, he had long black pnats which ened where his black combat boots started. His shins were lined with metal plates. 'Maybe for kicking or maybe just for protection.' He also had fingerless gloves on over the bandages, which was odd becuase wouldnt that cause discomfort? eh oh well.

By the time she reached the luch room it was about time to leave. Blake just made her way over to her usualy spot next to yang and sat down. As soon as her butt touched the seat yang was on her. "Sooooo blake what took you so long? you didnt try to burn the room down did you?" Yang asked with a evil grin. "No i got distracted and lost track of time." Yang quickly replied with "Were you caught up in one of your smut novels again?" After the statement yang busted out with laughter. Blake only scolded her. "They are not smutty, they have actualy story to them." She replied but sadly she knew it was a losing battle. Just before she could counter the bell rang for first period. Yang looked over and gave a smug look and whispered. "You win this time kitty cat, but next time victory will be mine" Yang stood up a strutted out of the room. 'thank goodness for the bells' Blake though to herself.

Both of her first classes went by with a breeze. Though they felt long there wasnt much work to be done so she mostly got to read the whole time. Her moments were short lived since she had to keep amking sure yang wasnt around to see her book. She planned ahead though and put duct tape over the name so yang couldnt find out easily. When lunch came around she actually had an appitite this time. She grabbed her usual tuna salad and began to read while she ate. Everyone was doing there usual thing, pyrrha and jaune were chatting with Weiss and ruby while ren watched Yang and Nora arm wrestle. The taunts and grunts became extremelly quiet which was very odd. She looked up and saw yang holding nora off in the arm wrestle but yang was staring at something away from the table. She followed her gaze to see Alec standing by the doors. He was still wearing his normal outfit which was odd because he should have on the school uniform. Then she realized he wasnt in any of the classes she had. 'Maybe he skipped them?' She thought but she was interupted by yang who nudged her shoulder. "Who is the hotty standing by the door?" Blake answered hesitantly not knowing how Yang would react. "He is..our new neighbor.." At this yang looked over at blake and gave a sly grin. "He was the reason you were late. so did you do it with him!? i mean he's cute and all but wow i didnt expect you to bang at first sight!" Yang giggled at her own remark. Blake could feel her cheeks get hot as she blushed but tried to hide it. "I didnt have sex with him, he asked where his room was so i told him." Finally the blush died down. By the time Yang stopped teasing her Alec had taken a seat alone at a nearby table with a book and some soup. Yang realized this and distracted Nora long enough to beat her at the arm wrestle. As nora complained about yang cheating, Yang stood up and strolled over to Alec.

She placed one hand on her waist and favored he weight on the opposite foot. Blake say Alec put his book down and started to converse with Yang. She only caught bits and peices of their conversation because of all the other students. She could see that Yang was giggling and making Alec laugh. At one point she pointed to our table. Blake guessed she offered him a spot but he must have refused as yang came back with a smile on her face.

Ruby was the first to speak up "So who is he Yang?" Yang looked at Ruby with a smile. "His name is Alec and he is our new neighbor." Blake looked at everyone's responses. most of them were the same except Weiss. She seemed to be studing Alec as he ate. Something was making her think. As blake tuned back into the conversation she caught the end of it. "I offered him to meet us tonight and he said he would be more than happy to." Ruby piped up with stars in her eyes. "What time is he gonna come over?" Yang smiled. "He said around 7, he has to get his work from the other teachers." As soon as she finished saying that the bell rang and everyone proceeded to their last class. Blake noticed Alec was following them.'So he must have combat training next. Well atleast ill get to see him fight.'


	2. chapter two: new arrival aprt 2

**So I went back and read my last chapter... and I will apologize for all the mistakes. I could hardly read it because of the grammar. This time I promise I will go back and make sure to check because that is just embarrassing. Another thing to add I will update every Saturday unless its for a good reason. Anyways here it is chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: new arrival part 2

The walk to combat training was quite boring for Alec. Nothing too interesting happened. On the way there he was met with some odd stares, they didn't seem like they were mad or disgusted maybe leaning more to the curious side. Maybe it was because he was new, or maybe it was because of his secret. And he was definitely not fond of that guess. Alec reached up and swiped his hand through his decently long black spikey hair hoping his hidden wolf ears weren't showing. With an internal sigh he found that his ears were still hidden within the black forest atop his head. 'I can only imagine peoples reaction if they found out a new "animal" had come to their precious school.'

Looking past the stares of the students Alec noticed that the school was quite small compared to atlas. Though he has only been their once and it was under different circumstances... but that didn't matter now that he was here and no one knew of his past, hopefully.

After he finished admiring the school he realized he had fallen behind the group of students heading to his class. Alec pulled out his scroll and looked at the time. " well time to see what these guys are made of." He placed his scroll back in his pouch hanging on the back of his waist and jogged to the class.

He entered the room and was a little surprised at how big it was. The arena was large and so were the stands. It almost seemed like an auditorium to him with how the sits were set, it looked like a V that spaced out towards the top. It definitely could fit more than 3 full classes.

Alec was pulled from his thoughts after he saw a beast of a man looming over a Faunus that had to be twice as small. From what Alec could tell he was a deer Faunus. He had little antlers poking from his hair line. His hair looked thick and rough just like a buck's, Alec always hated that feeling. Once again he was interrupted from his thoughts when the beast grabbed one of the antlers and pulled hard. He could tell from the way the boy winced in pain. But before Alec could break the beasts hand a loud voice over took the room. To be honest it was a little scary for anyone who has never had a pissed off mother. Alec looked to the side and saw Ms. Goodwitch.

Before coming to beacon Alec had met her before same as Ospin. Doesn't mean she is any less scary. She looked over and saw the expression on Alec's face and acted before he could do anything to Cardin. " Cardin if you value your hand then I suggest you release Mr. stark immediately. At the mention of losing his hand he let go and mumbled something. As Cardin went to sit down he noticed the look on Alec's face and grunted. If Cardin was any less a coward he would have pissed his pants but shrugged it off. " students please take your seats, class will now be starting.

Alec made his way up the steps to the top of the seats. On the way up he gave a look of pity to the poor kid who was being bullied. The look of pain on his face sent a chill down Alec's spine. He knew it must have happened before, and Alec wasn't going to let that slide. As he got closer to the top he noticed Yang and Blake along with two others. One looked young and dressed in a red cloak with a skirt. The other looked older, without a doubt he knew she was a Schnee based off of her pale skin and snow white hair. She also wore a skirt like the hooded girl next to her. ' I still don't see a reason in wearing those damn things, too puffy.' He said to himself as he sat down.

" Today the matches shall be set up in a king of the hill fashion. The winner of the matches shall either choose a new opponent or one can volunteer. Now, let us begin with the first match." Goodwitch tapped a button on her scroll then two large screens lit up with names plastered along them. All of them had blank spots next to them, most likely stating who has fought. At the top sat a crown, most likely declaring the "kind of the hill". " These matches will last until Friday. Then you will be graded on your performance. Score will not be based off of who wins the most but who deals the most damage. obviously if you win every match you will get the most points. you can fight again after you lost. now let's get the first match started." with that the screen's pictures began to roll in a way that looked like a slot machine.

The person's pictured appeared and revealed it was the bully known as Cardin Winchester. As his name rolled up he stood up and flexed his muscles. There was so much confidence coming off him you could almost see it. The next name appeared revealing a blonde haired blue eyed boy with the name Jaune Arc. As his name appeared all that could be heard was a groan and a loud thud. Most likely the poor guy banging his head on the desk. Goodwitch spoke out. "Will the fighters please take the arena."

Alec looked over to where Jaune was sitting and noticed a red head that sat next to him. She had the brightest green eyes Alec has ever seen. It looked almost as if they glowed. She gave a small smile to Jaune and most likely spoke some words of encouragement but they seemed to have little effect on the boy. He slowly trudged his way down to the arena. The brute was already there with his oversized mace. It looked so heavy and slow that it barely made any sense to use. But it fit the oversized human. Jaune pulled out a normal sword and sheath. 'only a sword?' As soon as Alec said that the sheath expanded to a shield and honestly surprised Alec. 'Oh, that's what it does.' he thought to himself.

" you may begin when ready." Goodwitch called out. As soon as she finished Cardin rushed Jaune. He tried to block an over head swing. As soon as he brought his shield up Alec could tell he was inexperienced with larger opponents. As soon the mace connected Jaune was on the ground with Cardin pressing down on his shield. The shield was about to start piercing his neck. Out of nowhere Alec stood up and called out to goodwitch " stop the match before he kills him!" To everyone's surprise they all looked at Alec with that same curious expression. Goodwitch immediately called the match after realizing the shield's position. Cardin just got up and flexed his muscles. " anyone want a piece of this! How about you!?" Cardin pointed at Alec. Goodwitch looked to him. " I Accept his challenge"

On the way down Alec passed a note to the boy who was being bullied before. He looked down and read it. It said " Just sit back and enjoy the show.." Next to the sentence was a spiral symbol. The boy just looked at it then to Alec who was making his way to the arena. On the way down he passed Jaune who looked defeated and depressed. Before he could walk away he stopped him. " Hey, Jaune right?" He just nodded in return. " i'll show that bastard how to win a fight alright?" After Alec finished he grinned at him. Jaune just blinked and nodded. ' Oh this is going to be fun. ' Alec thought to himself. As Jaune returned to his seat Pyrrha looked over. " Are you ok Jaune?" She noticed he was smiling, but he just pointed to the ring. Then she realized the smirk on the new guy's face. As she eyed him up and down she realized he only had armor on his shins. Which was surprising to say the least, but then again team RWBY didn't wear armor. Pyrrha looked up to see his name. " Alec Clarke...huh. " She said out loud to herself. Jaune noticed and chimed in. " Have you heard of him before?" Pyrrha responded slowly. " Maybe.. I feel like I've heard it before.. " As she finished her sentence Ms. Goodwitch called out for the match to start.

Alec just stood there with arms crossed waiting for Cardin to move. Cardin just glared daggers at Alec. " Are you gonna move or stand there like a scare crow!?" Cardin Yelled at Alec but he still didn't move. The only movement he made was his eyelids blinking. Cardin eventually got impatient and charged Alec. As he got close her raised his mace and came down with a skull cracking strike. Cardin believed he won right there but soon realized he was gone. He felt a light thump on his shoulders. He looked up to see Alec standing above him bent over staring at him with a large grin on his face. Cardin immediately spun knocking him away. Alec took his original stance with arms folded. Cardin just yelled " man your a creep just like those Faunus freaks!" Alec's grin immediately turned into a frown. His eyebrows furrowed slightly. Everyone realized that he just struck a bad nerve and he was going to pay for it.

Alec charged at and jumped with a leg kick coming to Cardin's face at lightning speeds. Cardin brought his mace up just in time to block it and set off and explosion covering both of the fighters. Alec slid from the black cloud and stopped a few feet away. He didn't have any noticeable marks on him, almost like it didn't happen. Pyrrha and Blake both looked up at the same time, to their surprise Alec was at 95% aura. A attack like that should have crippled him but he stood their perfectly fine. Cardin didn't have enough time to check the aura gauges because Alec was on him before he new it. Before he had time to react Alec brought his shin straight into Cardin's nuts. With a loud crack he was sent into the air almost hitting the ceiling. As he started to fall he was met half way by Alec who kneed him in the back with sickening crunch. They started to fall again, as they landed Alec caught him on his shoulders with another crunch. Alec tossed Cardin up and kicked him in the middle of the back hard sending him out of the arena.

Alec stood up and straightened his coat and looked at Goodwitch with a blank expression. She called the match by unanimous decision. Everyone was silent for a good minute until the bell rang. Alec just casually walked out of the class like nothing happened while everyone stared in either fear, excitement, or pure shock at what just happened. Alec went from the quiet guy to the most scary guy in the school. Weiss thought to herself ' this guy is gonna be in our dorm room!?' while Blake just sat there still surprised at how fast he changed and how fast he took Cardin down.

It seems Alec is a lot more than just the new kid .

Chapter end.

 **Wow that was fun to write! see you guys next time!**


	3. chapter three: beginnings

**Hello again! I will note that last chapter was going to be longer but as I hit the 2000 word mark my computer started having issues so I ended it so I didn't lose all my work. anyways this chapter starts off where the last one left off. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Beginnings

As Team RWBY and JNPR left the class room they were all filled with questions on how strong Alec really is. He wiped the floor with Cardin (which isn't too hard for the most part) in a matter of seconds! Blake thought back to the fight. It seemed Alec was messing with Cardin but as soon as he mentioned the faunas being " monsters ", it seemed that something in him snapped. Cardin didn't even have enough time to register in his mind what just happened! His speed almost matched ruby's which is hard by its self. Blake was pulled from her thoughts as Yang nudged her. " Hey Blake what do you think about Alec after that royal beat down?" Blake was honestly confused at the question. "Well what do you mean?" she asked back in a curious tone. But instead of Yang answering it was Pyrrha to her surprise. " What do you think made Alec go from teasing Cardin to completely obliterating him?"

Blake finally understood what Yang meant and slapped her self mentally. " Well it seems it was Faunus related, as soon as Cardin mentioned them his grin turned into a scowl, so he must be connected to them somehow." After Blake answered she thought to herself ' wait what kind of connections does he have to them?' Ruby spoke up this time. " Well maybe he had a Faunus friend or something." All the teens thought about it for a moment before Weiss spoke up to everyone's surprise. " Well we can just ask him later when he comes over. That also reminds me, we should make sure our room is clean so he doesn't get the wrong impression." All of team RWBY nodded and started to walk away until Nora spoke up "You guys are having a party and didn't invite us!" She practically screamed at the top of her lungs gaining looks from students passing by.

"No its not a party we are just having Alec come over and talk so we can get to know him." Ruby said with a tinge of excitement in her voice. "Would you mind if we came over too? I believe we would like to meet him as well don't you agree?" Pyrrha said as she turned to her team as they all nodded. Weiss sighed at the idea of having so many people in their dorm. " Yeah you guys can come meet him, he is going to come over at 7 so don't be late!" Ruby said as she zipped away in a flurry of rose pedals. Weiss and Yang started to walk away as Blake went to walk towards the library. Yang saw this and knew she was headed. Blake always and I mean always goes their after combat class to get in some "studying" but Yang knew she was just reading her smut novel's. Yang giggled as they all parted ways.

 **later at the library**

Blake walked in to the large room and noticed something strange, no one was there besides the librarian. It was only Wednesday, so there should have been plenty of students studying. She checked her scroll for the time which read 4:50pm. She just shrugged it off and went to her usual spot in the back where no one could see her read the amazing novel. Yang called them smut but 'they are pure literature' she thought, but Yang would never give in sadly. As she made her way to her spot she noticed something. There was a person sitting there, in her exact spot. Blake had a small amount of frustration build up in her until she realized who it was in her spot. It was the mystery man everyone was curious about, Alec. He had his face buried in a book with three more stacked up next to him.

Blake was contemplating if she should go and talk to him. She was still curious about the fight and where he learned to move so fast let alone take a direct hit from Cardin's mace and not have a single scratch on him. As she was thinking Alec had moved on to another book and started to write something down as he did. Alec set the pen down and started to read again. Blake was surprised he hadn't noticed her. She must have been in his peripheral vision. 'He must be studying really hard to not notice.' As Blake finished her sentence she walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He must have almost jumped out of his skin as he flung around and gave her a fierce glance. As he realized who it was he immediately dropped his glare which chilled Blake to the core.

"Sorry about that Blake, I was so focused on studying I didn't even realize you were here." He said in a embarrassed tone. She just nodded and gave a small grin as she realized she just snuck up on one of the most interesting people. " Its quite alright, though you are in my spot." As she finished her sentence her immediately closed his book and moved his paper over out of her way. "Heh, sorry about that" He pulled out the chair for her to sit in as he apologized. Blake was taken back a little by his action. No one has treated her like this before. She decided to not argue as she sat down and he pushed her in, taking a seat next to her reopening his book. As Alec sat down she tried to strike up a conversation. "So getting in some studying for lost time I see." She said raising her eyebrow slightly. He looked back to his book and sighed. "Yeah I have a lot of stuff to read and get caught up on before the dance next week or and I quote "You will have to sit through every single one of port's lectures for punishment." And I am not looking forward to die this early on in life from boredom." He finished with a slight grin bringing the mood back up.

"So you like to read I presume? Or you are trying to get away from people, specifically Yang." He said as he looked to her. "Yes yang can be quite a handful sometimes so I come here to get some alone time with my favorite book." She said with a saddened tone as she realized she never got to really read is private. Alec grew a little nervous at her saying that. 'Oh shit did I take her hiding spot!?' He said panicking. He blurted out before he knew it " I can leave if you want, it seems you would like some alone time." He internally cringed at what he just said. SHE came to talk to him and now he was offering to leave. 'Why did I just say that..'

Blake looked over and gave a small smile. "No it is alright, I wanted to ask you a few questions anyway." Alec internally let out a huge sigh of relief after she said that. "Ask away my fellow book lover." He internally cringed again at what he said. ' Man I forgot how hard it is to talk to a beautiful girl...whoa where did that come from?' As he was internally pondered what just happened she began to speak. "Well I was wondering about the fight. At first you were toying with Cardin then at the mention of the Faunus you flipped personalities." Alec looked at her with a semi sad semi curious look. "Well I had a really good friend who was a Faunus, plus I hate it when people say that Faunus are animals or monsters, it just isn't right and its complete BS that they think that because they have ears like a wolf or antlers like a buck." As he finished he leaned back in his chair and huffed as he looked to the ground.

Blake was glad he wasn't looking at her so he didn't see the complete look of shock on her face. She has never heard a HUMAN say those things about the Faunus, well except her team and JNPR. ' Finally someone who understands what we go through.' she said internally as she thought back to her white fang days. Everyone in the white fang just fought because they wanted to kill the humans, but she just wanted piece with out death, but she new it was never going to happen. She was pulled from her thoughts as he spoke again. " I just hate seeing them being treated like trash when they do nothing wrong, it pains me to see them not be able to protect themselves because if they do they get thrown in jail or killed." As he finished speaking he ran his fingers through his hair brushing past his wolf ears.

He was honestly expecting a look of anger or something when he looked at her but what he saw made him a little happy. She had a smile on her face, then replied. " I couldn't agree more." They continued to talk for the next few hours until it was 6 pm. Alec stood up as did she. " Well I guess I should head back to get ready to meet the rest of RWBY." Before he turned to walk away Blake spoke out. "Team JNPR will be there as well." He looked at her with utmost confusion and gave her a ' who? ' look. " They are a team across the hall and are good friends of ours." He gave a small smile and replied. " More the merrier right? Well I'll catch you later Blake, it was nice talking to you." As he turned away he winked at her which much to her surprise sent butterflies to her stomach but she couldn't figure out why. She didn't really like him or so she thought. As he walked away she couldn't help but think about his eyes. They reminded her of a wolf's, It seemed they almost glowed as he looked at her. She also could feel that vibe again, almost as if she had met him before, Blake just shrugged it off and headed back to her dorm.

On the way back Alec couldn't help but notice the looks he was getting from the students as he passed them. Most of the students were from his combat class, and they were all filled with looks of curiosity. ' Was it really that surprising to see that guy get his ass handed to him?' He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a light tug on his arm. Alec turned to see the deer Faunus from earlier. He gave a small smile to him. " Thanks for kicking Cardin's ass for me, that guy deserved it!" The boy said with excitement laced in his voice. " Ah it was nothing, he was a dick anyway." Alec replied as he patted the kids shoulder and walked towards the dorms. 'Guess no one stands up for the Faunus either."

 **Alec's dorm, 6:45 pm**

As Alec stepped out of the bathroom he threw his pants on and continued with his boots then his T-shirt. He went to grab his jacket then realized he wont need it since they wont mind his bandaged arm... Hopefully. Alec reached over and grabbed his mothers necklace making sure to take the utmost care for it. It was the last thing he had of his mothers, well except for his eyes but that doesn't count. As he put it around his neck he heard a knock at the door and walked over to it. As it opened he looked down to see a girl in red who was much shorter than him. 'Well that's what you get when you are 6'2' he thought. He looked back to the girl. "Can I help you?" The red head answered almost immediately shocking Alec. "Your still coming over right!?" Alec had to collect his bearing's after almost having his eardrums burst. " Yeah I was just about to head over actually." He replied will rubbing his ear. Before he could say anything else she was gone in a flurry of rose petals followed by a loud slam of a door. "O...k..." He turned back to his room and closed his door.

Alec made his way to team RWBY's dorm. He knocked a few times and waited. To his surprise The Schnee answered. Before Alec could say anything she held up her index finger so he wouldn't talk. She looked him up and down until she rested her eyes on his chest and arms. She slightly blushed at seeing how well toned he was. His muscles were very noticeable through his tight fit grey T-shirt. She blushed more as she met his smile. " Is everything ok?" He asked a little confused when the red head came to his rescue. " Weiss let him in already!?" She was instantly knocked out of her lust trance and walked back to her bed with out a word. Alec just stepped in a little confused.

As he entered he noticed how small Team RWBY's dorm was compared to his. Plus it didn't help with the 9 people now occupying it. He looked over to team JNPR who sat on the right side of the room with team RWBY on the left. As he closed the door all he could hear was a whistle as he looked towards Yang. "Trying to get a date their *pause* lady killer?" He was confused until he realized what she was talking about. He usually wore his jacket over his shirt so he never realized how tight it was on his body. Alec looked around at the girls' expressions. Weiss was trying to hide her blush but was failing, Yang just had a wicked smile plastered on her face. Ruby looked unscathed. Nora just talked to Ren. Pyrrha looked so red she was almost the color of her hair. Blake had a small nose bleed but hid it behind her book. Jaune just glared daggers at him when he noticed how pyrrha was staring. 'Right, don't forget to wear mi jacket. Ever' He mumbled to himself.

After a few awkward moments Ruby spoke up finally. " So I'm Ruby, that's Weiss, up top is Yang but you know her, and you already met Blake." Alec just nodded to them as their blushes only grew a little. Blake's did the most after his gaze lingered on her for a moment. "And over there is Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora!" Alec drew his attention to them and smiled a little, though Jaune was still glaring at him. "So its nice to meet you all." He said nervously trying to start a conversation. Nora spoke first. " so what's with your arm?" As she finished speaking he heard Ren call out to her and saying its rude to blurt out. "No its ok I was hoping someone would start talking. I got hurt during a fight a few years ago, it left me pretty cut up and the scar is pretty bad so I just cover it up."

As he finished talking he heard a small voice in the back of his head. 'Well their is the first lie' He shrugged it off and waited. " It must have been pretty bad if it is that nasty." Jaune said with a sour tone which earned him a smack on the back of his head from Pyrrha. She was the next to speak. "where do you come from Alec? I don't believe I have heard of your name before." She said with a curious tone, she was still stuck on the fact she could swear she had heard it before. " I lived in a small village out in the mountains of atlas. I never really went out to the major cities." She Nodded to his answered but was still curious.

As Blake looked him up and down again trying not to blush she noticed his necklace. it was a sphere with a small smile in the middle leading to the edge. " What does your necklace mean?" He looked over to her and smiled. "It means peace and love. It was my mothers, she gave it to me when I was young." He looked down and held it in his hand. " Unfortunately I never got to meet her, but from what I heard she was an awesome fighter, same as my dad. she even Earned her own nickname, the blue scar She got her name because her sword was forged out of a rare material which made it blue and it left blue residue after it cut.." Ruby shot up and smiled. "What about your dad!? Did he have a nickname too!?" Alec giggled at her excitement. "Yes, he was named the red flash. His trade mark color was red and the only thing his team saw was a red flash from how fast he was. They were Quite the duo." As he finished he internally sighed. 'That's not the only reason he was named that.'

The night continued on with questions until it was almost nine and everyone filed out. Both teams headed to the mess hall for a late dinner while Alec just wanted to sleep. As he closed his door he flopped onto his bed, not caring about his boots. ' I wish I didn't have to lie to them about me being a Faunus or of my past. I just don't know how to react,' After he finished he passed out.

Chapter end

 **Okay wow that took a long time to write. I will update every Saturday but I may upload when I fell like it through out the week so surprise. I actually had a fun time writing this. I loved writing the expressions and hinting at things to come. Hehe I guess that is for another time. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll catch you next time.**


	4. Chapter four: A past better left alone

**Had some spare time, here's another one!**

Chapter 4: A past better left alone

Alec awoke from his sleep with a groan. It had only felt like an hour or so sleep. He rolled over and checked his scroll which read 4:45 AM. 'Well its my usual sleep.' He was used to shorter sleeps since his time being a "savior" as people called him when he saved towns upon towns from the grim and the white fang. 'Well when you save thousands of lives single handedly people kind of grow fond of you.' He thought to himself. Alec then proceeded to his bathroom to get ready for the day. He didn't need a shower since he hadn't been fighting or anything so he settled on brushing his teeth. After he finished, Alec looked up and saw something that put a frown on his face. He had completely forgotten about it over the last few weeks.

A scar, a scar that went from his hair line over his right eye and to his chin. It was jagged, looked as if someone made it that way on purpose. When you look at it its as if his eye was fake but it wasn't, it was real. The man who did it made sure to keep his eye untouched so Alec could see his failure.

Alec rubbed it a few times and wondered 'Why didn't they ask about it yesterday? Maybe because they were afraid to.' Alec walked into his room and grabbed his jacket and flung it over himself. It wasn't special, just plain black and grey with some small blue highlights. It was his fathers before he chose the color red. "Blue doesn't fit me" he said all the time, even though he married a women who only wore blue. Before he could continue he stopped himself from thinking of them.

It was too painful. Before he left, he sparred a glance to his sword, a sleek custom made blade hidden away in a sheath made of metal, also custom made to only respond to his aura. It was very powerful, only few could combat it, that is why it is dangerous. People would recognize it instantly if he brought it out, they would all know who he was and that troubled him.

If everyone found out now beacon would break into chaos because it housed one of the most dangerous men in the world, also the most wanted.

Alec pushed those thoughts out of his mind and left heading to the roof of the dorms. What he didn't realize was that the door to team RWBY's room opened slightly, a pair of amber eyes watching him closely.

As Alec reached the roof he walked to the edge and just starred into the brightly lit moon. He was always taken away by its beauty if though it was shattered. Alec was brought memories when he was young staring at the moon. Laying on a grassy hilltop with no care in the world. The only thing that mattered to him at that moment was his best friend joy. She was the only one besides his "parents" who understood him. Like Alec, she was a Faunus. She had long fox tail with a matching pair of orange fox ears atop her head. It was rare to see a Faunus with two animal traits, they were usually banished by their own kind because they were "different", but not to Alec. She was everything to him, it didn't matter that she had two appendages, they fit her quite well.

That is why she was so attracted to him because he didn't car that she was different. He was everything she wanted in a friend and here he was, like an angel in disguise.

Alec held onto those memories the most. It was a time of peace, where there was no blood shed and he didn't have to fight every day just to survive. "Those were the simpler days" He whispered to himself. "I wish that those times could come back, where us Faunus could live in harmony and not be judged..."

Blake just sat and watched him from the door in awe. 'Did he just say us?' She thought. Blake couldn't believe what she just heard. Her suspicions may be right that he was a Faunus, after seeing his eyes fully she had thought about it but had no evidence. Now she did.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Alec reached into his jacket and pulled out something resembling a dagger. But she couldn't exactly tell from her position, all she heard was a faint whisper even her cat ears couldn't pick up but she did hear a name most likely. Joy. Blake wasn't familiar with it but it seems Alec was.

Blake decided now was a good time to come out. She wanted to talk with him more but didn't want to seem like a creeper and not discuss his Faunus Heritage. She took a step out and called to him, ;letting him get his bearings. "Alec what are you doing up so early?" At this he pocketed the dagger and turned to look at her.

"I couldn't sleep, just came up here to clear my head." After he finished he turned back around and faced the moon. Blake walked up to his right side and stared out too. "So, why are you up this early Blake?" To her surprise he sounded a little happy. Maybe having someone to talk to is nice. "I just came up to get some air, I wasn't really able to sleep either." Blake looked over at him and saw his scar. She had completely forgotten about it yesterday, but no one asked. Maybe it was for the better."

"What did you guys do yesterday after I left?" He turned to look at her. She couldn't think of any words after seeing his eyes. They were so blue and mesmerizing she couldn't look away. It was almost as if they were glowing. She was brought back to remnant after he waved a hand in front of her. "Um you ok Blake?" She blinked a few times and blushed slightly. "Yes I'm fine I just got lost in thought. We went and got dinner then just headed back."

Blake tried not to blush again when she saw his eyes. it was a difficult challenge. "Sorry about not going, I was just really tired from the day and all the reading I did. Took a lot out of me ya know?" As he finished he looked away revealing his scar again to the moon light. It was jagged, almost as if it was done that way on purpose. She cut herself out of the trance and responded. "It's ok, I can understand what you went through." At that he smiled and nodded. A few moments went past before he spoke up. "Have you heard of the tail about the savior Blake?" She looked up at him. "Yes, he was a man who saved many towns from the grim and white fang. He earned his name after he saved Vacuo from a dust bomb that the white fang was going to use against the main capital." She knew the story quite well.

While in the fang everyone talked about him, how he cut down hundreds of men by himself without ever getting a scratch. Everyone was scared of him because he was strong. And because he stopped a dust nuke from going off by destroying the plane with the bomb without the crew even knowing he was there. It was a story that would be around for generations. Everyone said that he only fought when attacked, other than that he never hurt anyone. "Though he was well known, he simply disappeared two months ago without a trace." This happened just before Blake left the fang. Adam was especially happy at this news because he knew he would never be attacked again.

"Everyone believed that Adam Tauras was the one responsible for his disappearance, so the white fang grew bolder and started on their track towards domination." As she finished she lout out a internal sigh at remembering why she left the fang and Adam. He let it get to his head and wouldn't stop. Blake looked to Alec. "Why do you ask?" Alec kept staring at the barely visible moon since the sun rise was approaching. " I asked because I wanted your opinion on him helping the Faunus. Many people believed he worked for the fang and was only getting peoples hopes up so the fang could crush them."

After he finished Blake just stared at him. He was asking for her opinion? This was something Blake hadn't encountered for a very long time. "I believe that he was doing the right thing and it was a shame to see him disappear. He was someone this world needed, someone who could protect the humans and the Faunus without a care for who they were." When she finished speaking she saw Alec grin. "I'm glad you feel the same way I do Blake." With that he turned and walked away back to the door. Blake just watched him leave while thinking. 'This is the strangest man I've ever met.'

(Later at breakfast.)

Alec was invited to sit with team RWBY and JNPR since they got to know him a little better. They were all a good crowd. All laughing and having a good time, even making him chuckle at times, but that didn't take his mind off of Joy. He kept going back to the memories they had together. Sitting on the hill top staring at the stars. Or all the times they stood up for each other. He couldn't keep himself from wondering where she was now. They were both the same age so she would most likely be attending a school like him sense they both shared a dream of being huntsman. But these happy thoughts were pushed away when he remembered the day she was killed.

They were both 13 and enjoying Vacuo. Even though it was a desert it was nice. Though none of that mattered when the white fang attacked the city. They had both been running from the destruction only to be brought to the empty town square. Where they were met with grim. Alec knew how to defend himself with his knife but it was too much until they were both over run. He was hit from behind leaving three long claw marks across his back. But the most painful thing was watching joy being killed. She was bit in the side by a Beowulf and thrown away like trash.

At this he frowned and let depression set in like it did many times before. He was helpless, so he strived to be strong and defend everyone from the grim, and the white fang.

The bell rang and everyone headed to ports class. Alec had thought no one saw his expressions and sadness but one person did. She had been keeping an eye on him since their talk, and now she was worried about his past after seeing him remember something.

Alec went to the top row of seats and hoped no one sat by him so he could think. Luckily enough no one did. But as the bell rang port sarted immediately, making Alec silently sigh.

"Today class we will be taking a break from Grim history and focus on the history of the white fang. More importantly focus on one man in the white fang who changed them forever." Blake believed Port was going to talk about Adam and how he changed them into violent murderers as did rest of team RWBY, but to their surprise he didn't. "Today we will talk about the infamous Blue Swordsman and how he changed history its self."

After Port finished his sentence Alec's eyes went wide. He was definitely not expecting this to be brought up. Alec thought back to his jacket and looked down. 'Well I hope no one puts the pieces together.' "Can anyone tell me of this mans acts in the white fang?" Weiss immediately stood up and spoke.

"The blue swordsmen was an infamous killer, he destroyed towns and cities for the white fang leaving nothing but bloodshed and misery. He was the worlds most wanted man for his crimes against all the cities and the Schnee dust company." After she finished her rant she sat down with a 'humph'. "Yes the blue swordsman was wanted for his crimes against the world. He destroyed everything in his path and left nothing left. he stole from every city and was once believed as the leader of the white fang."

Alec tensed at the grumbles and whispers of the students. each saying how much of a monster he was for killing everyone. "they don't know the truth." He whispered so no one could hear.

"Now the swordsman never used anything besides his blade. it was a sleek blade made of a special material which turned the blade a cobalt blue. It was rectangular in nature and paper thin, but was deemed one of the strongest blades ever produced. People have said that it could withstand thousands of pounds of pressure and not bend." After he finished almost everyone gasped at its strength. "It is said that this blade can only be used by the swordsmen because if someone else tries to attack with it, the blade becomes dull and has no effect. It only responds to his aura, which is very hard to do with weapons so I'm told."

Ruby spoke up. "What happened to him!?" Port smiled and looked at her. "Well there are many versions of this tale, some say he vanished, some say he exploded. But the truth is hunters from beacon academy brought him down in a fierce battle. The battle raged on for six hours until he was defeated." Everyone gasped again. Alec just sat back in his chair and frowned. 'That's definitely not what happened. plus it was 7 hours.' Alec rubbed the scar on his face at the memory of the fight. 'That was a long ass fight though.'

"The swordsmen's appearance was quite basic. he dawned a black coat with silver and blue highlights. black combat boots and a black T-shirt. But the most noticeable thing about him was he wore a black mask that went hallway up his nose. It looked like grim bones with blue highlights where the red would be. He had black hair that covered most of his forehead and his eyes were a cobalt blue. He also had black wolf ears atop his head that were quite long, longer than most at that."

Alec just sat there listening, remembering those days in the fang as their "hero", he hated being their. He didn't actually fight for them. He just tricked them into trusting him so he could get information for the huntsman. The look on Adam's face when he betrayed them was amazing. A look of utter betrayal and disgust. That is something he will never forget. He frowned once he remembered that he didn't get a picture.

The bell rang and everyone headed to oblecks(don't know how to spell it :/) class. Once they arrived they noticed a sign telling them they had the class off. Everyone was excited they didn't have to go through his class since it was so hard to keep up. Alec just walked back to his dorm without saying anything hoping that no one would take a good look at his jacket or look to hard at his hair to notice his ears.

Once he entered his dorm he left out a huge sigh. 'Thank god I got away before anyone noticed' Alec walked over and grabbed the "Infamous sword" as Port called it. Alec looked it over making sure there wasn't any rust setting in over the sheathe. He rubbed his fingers over his family symbol on the dust chamber.

The sheathe was rectangular like the sword. it had a grip and a trigger when he wanted to shoot the sword out of the sheathe. Next the it were different buttons for when he wanted to cycle the chamber for a new dust and when to coat the blade in that specific one. It was quite similar to Weiss' weapon but held more condensed dust which meant more power. Alec rapped his hand around the hilt of the blade and poured a little aura in to it unlocked the Sheathe.

He slowly drew out the blade with the sound of metal grinding against metal. He had it made that way so when ever he pulled it out it would keep it sharp. The hilt was rectangular as well so when it was in the sheathe it looked like one long piece of metal with a cylinder in it. The blade its self was a cool cobalt blue and paper thin just as Port described it. Rectangular in shape all the way to the point which could slice through concrete with enough aura. The blade was still sharp as ever, but hasn't been used in months which meant it was time for cleaning and maintenance.

It took him until lunch to get it just the way he wanted it. 'beautiful but deadly, just like a woman' his Grandfather always said. As he sheathed the blade he noticed the Spiral symbol on the underside of the grip. He rubbed his thumb over it. Alec turned his hand so his palm was facing him and activated his semblance revealing that same symbol glow on his hand but much bigger and a cobalt blue. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock. Alec placed his sword back under his bed along with the multiple vials of rare dust and walked to the door.

When he opened it he was greeted by Blake. "Ruby wanted to make sure you were coming to lunch and she asked me to check on you." As she finished he couldn't help let a grin appear on his face. "Aww worried about me Blake? How flattering." Alec said as he chuckled. Blake on the other hand blushed and walked away hiding her face so he couldn't see. But she was unlucky. "I saw that Blake!" Alec giggled and closed his door heading to the lunch room.

(Later at the lunch room.)

"So Alec why did you bolt off to your room after we found out about not having class?" Everyone looked at him as he froze in the middle of a drink from his cup. He set it down at the sudden draw of attention. "I had to check up on something for school, it was important so I didn't want to forget." He tried his hardest not to lie and come up with a reasonable excuse but he couldn't help it. He had been lying for the last 4 years so it was a bad habit.

Everyone seemed ok with his answer except Blake who just kept watching him. Alec pulled out a notepad and started to write in it. 'Work on not lying every three seconds.' When he finished he slid it back into his pouch and started to eat again. A good 10 minutes passed, just as Alec finished his lunch he heard a girl whimper in pain. He looked around at the table and saw no one was paying attention to it. Alec heard the whimper again and his wolf ears twitched. He finally spotted the girl. She was a Rabbit Faunus. She had long brown Ears with matching brown hair. She was actually kind of cute until he saw a pair of huge hands grab one ear and pull on it.

It was Cardin, the bastard from earlier. By now everyone was looking at this display of torture. "Come on ya little freak aren't you gonna fight back." The girl just whimpered in response and pleaded for him to stop. his goons laughed as well as Cardin. "What? too afraid to fight back?" He laughed. He brought his other hand down and grabbed both ears pulling them. Tears were rolling down the poor girls cheeks and she kept whispering for him to stop. "What was that ya little freak? Too afraid to speak!?"

Alec was full of rage, he was so angry his knuckles were white from him having his hands clenched so hard. Alec stood up and walked over to Cardin with pure anger in his eyes. Cardin brought his hand up to punch the girl not noticing Alec approaching. "Fine if you wont fight back, ill just beat you senseless!" His goons all laughed as his fists flew towards the poor girl, but before it connected he was hit in the face with a kick breaking his nose instantly with a loud crack everyone could hear. Cardin stumbled back away from her and held his nose. "Hey what the fuck who did that!?"

As Cardin looked up he received another kick to the face sending him flying backwards. Everyone in the room was silent. Even the girl was quiet. Alec walked over to her and knelt down. He wiped away a tear from her face and smiled. "Are you alright?" She just nodded and whispered a thank you. He lifted her face with his finger on her chin and gave her a smile. "Your safe now." She looked at him through her watery eyes and smiled. The moment was short lived after Cardin got up.

"You! How dare you hit me you little bitch!" Alec just got up and turned around, still in front of the bunny girl. Alec stared at Cardin with a stern look. "How dare you hit a girl. Didn't your pig of a mother teach you any manners?" Everyone in the room gasped, Yang let out a small 'burrrrn.' Cardin just got even more mad. "H-how dare you say that, I'm gonna smash you!" Alec just smirked and crossed his arms. "If I remember correctly, you said that the last time, but yet I won barely taking any damage." Cardin just grunted at the memory. "You should just walk away before I humiliate you" Alec paused and put a finger to his chin and looked deep in thought. "Again" Yang spoke up again. " Double burrrn!" Cardin charged rearing up a fist to slam into Alec. He caught the fist with a loud thud. It stung a little but it was nothing compared to an Ursa. Cardin looked horrified at this. Alec just smirked and upper cutted him, Before Cardin could get his bearings Alec reared his foot back and sent it straight into Cardin's crotch. He let out a small whimper as he was slightly lifted off the ground. Al the guys in the room groaned at the sickening crunch.

Alec grabbed Cardin by the hair and dragged him in front of the bunny girl who was now standing. Alec put him on his knees and pointed his face up to her. "Now, apologize." Cardin let out a small 'sorry' Alec just gripped his hair harder and made him wince in pain. "Louder so everyone can hear you." Everyone in the room was dead silent. Cardin opened his eyes which were filled with tears. "I'm...S-sorry.." Alec let go and let him fall to the ground in a thud.

Alec walked over to the bunny girl. "I'm sorry that I didn't help sooner." She just smiled. "its ok, he got what he deserved." She giggled after she finished speaking. Alec turned to see Cardin's goons all standing ready to fight. "Your gonna get it Faunus lover!" The first one said. The second one spoke. "You maybe able to take one of us out, but all four? No way!." Before anything happened the bell rang and all the students got up and started to leave. The rest of team CDNL Drug Cardin away. Alec just shrugged and turned around to see the bunny girl gone. Alec walked over to his table and threw his stuff away while both team RWBY and JNPR talked about how badass he was fighting Cardin and how he defended that girl when no one else would. They all headed to combat class together.

(other end of the cafeteria.)

 _"Do you think it could be him?"_ Cinder just shrugged and watched Alec leave the room with emerald and mercury next to her. "it could be, time will tell." She finished speaking and hung up the call and smiled. 'We finally found you, Blue swordsmen.."

 **Chapter end.**

 **Oh man a cliffhanger? Bet you weren't expecting that huh?**


	5. The king

Chapter 5: The king

"Look all I'm saying is that there was multiple other ways of dealing with the problem!" Weiss was still complaining to Alec about his "fight" with Cardin. "He wasn't going to listen to reason, he only understand violence." Alec replied through a sigh. 'Now I remember why I never worked with anyone...'

Weiss just grunted in anger and walked off ahead of everyone mumbling something about Alec being dangerous. He just pinched the bridge of his nose after his wolf ears picked it up. Blake nudged him. "You alright?" He stopped pinching his nose and looked at her. "Yeah, I just forgot how hard it is to deal with Schnee's..." Blake blinked once and looked at him with a confused expression. "You have met with one before?"

Alec realized his slip up and thought quickly about his response. "I... met one before, her uncle. He was always going on about rules and how reason beats violence in situations. He says this then he would be the first to act when a situation becomes violent." Alec gave a small laugh at the end remembering the memory of his fight with him. He looked to Blake, she just gave him a blank expression and nodded walking into the class. He was practically sweating bullets at this point. 'Almost gave away my identity... again.' With that Alec walked in to the class, un aware off a pair of eyes watching him closely.

 **A few minutes ago prior:**

"So, when are we going to act cinder?" Emerald watched Alec closely as they walked behind him and his friends, she glanced over to her boss. Cinder just kept the same smirk on her face the whole time. That smirk showed something, but Emerald couldn't place it. "We shall wait until the time is right, then we will strike." Her voice was laced with joy and something else. 'What is it that she is hiding!?' Emerald screamed in her head, she was still angry for not being able to figure her out.

They stopped just before they turned the corner and listened. After Alec finished speaking to the girl in black, Cinder just smiled and closed her eyes. Emerald just stared at her for a second until she replied. " Yes, we have indeed found our prey. Go in and record his fights. if he sees me he might know who I am." Cinder then walked away with a new bounce in her step leaving Emerald in a confused state.

 **In combat class minutes later:**

Alec sat down some what close to team RWBY and JNPR but far enough away so he could sit in peace. Goodwitch announced that the first match would be between ruby and pyrrha. The too weren't too close in their fighting style or appearance. ruby was short and had the face of an innocent child while pyrrha was tall (thanks to her heels) and had a more mature face showing off her beauty. Alec wasn't attracted to ruby since she was 15 and all, but pyrrha had a look of independence, something most people didn't have.

Their weapons were far from close. Pyrrha preferred a sword and shield for protection while ruby used a science for close range and long range with her rifle. unfortunately for her, pyrrha also had those, but she has a way stronger defense.

The fight was relatively boring, pyrrha being on the defensive while holding off ruby. It didn't take long for the match to finish. Ruby quickly tired herself out from using her semblance too much while pyrrha just waited for an opening. And that's what she got, ruby left her self wide open after what seemed to be the 50th attempt to hit pyrrha. She tripped ruby and she went flying out of the arena, finishing the match.

Alec was just about to fall asleep until Goodwitch called out to the class. He shot up almost slamming his thighs into the desk. He just looked around, luckily no one saw his minor freak out as he sat down again.

"Now since all of the smaller fights have been finished, we shall move onto the final fights of the king of the hill portion. Today the class shall be extended until dinner. Anyone may leave after the original class time has passed, but will miss out on extra credit, understand?" The class nodded in agreement. "Good, now we shall have our leader in points come to the arena." After she finished speaking a picture of Alec appeared above her on the screen. Alec just sighed and walked to the arena.

Since he didn't wear the uniform or carry his sword he was already ready to fight. He just took his place at one side of the arena and put his hands in his pockets waiting. He could hear someone speak up to goodwitch but he was too focused on how he was going to get away from everyone to read. He was disappointed from not being able to read for a week straight, between getting ready for this school and all the bullshit before, he just wanted to read again. Before he could pity himself further he was nudged by a familiar blonde who just smiled at him while she walked by.

As Yang walked he could see the bounce she was putting in her step. 'Must be trying to get me distracted. Its kind of working.." Alec thought to himself but shook off his attraction to her lower region after hearing the loud buzz of the match starting. Alec looked up to Yang to see her smiling. "You ready to lose hot stuff?" Alec just shook of her attempt at distracting him as he pulled out his hands and hung them to his sides with a focused expression on his face. 'This might be harder than I though' She thought to herself.

Alec just watched her waiting for the first move to be made. He decided on a defensive strategy for the time being since he hasn't seen her fight yet, but he knew she used her fist's and strength to over power her opponent. She began to circle him looking for any openings in his defense. Alec just followed her with his eyes not moving and inch.

Yang did a full circle around him before deciding on a frontal approach. Yang activated her gauntlets and sprinted forward. Alec still didn't move, waiting for the last possible second to dodge. Yang reared her fist back to finish the fight in one hit. As her fist went sailing to Alec's face he simply stepped to the side and held his fist near her stomach letting her momentum carry her into it. When she collided it was absorbed into her semblance. She smiled at this and back handed him away, he skidded on the ground barely stopping before he slid out of the arena.

As Alec stood his head was almost taken off by her fist again. He dodged and jumped away taking a boxing stance. Yang turned and grinned at him then sprinted towards him, her hair was on fire at this point. She threw another fist at him, but to her surprise he threw one too, except it was sent right at her fist. Their blows collided with a loud crunch from their bones cracking from the pressure. They held the ground fists still locked. Yang just stared at Alec's eyes, they were full of determination and... joy? Before she could think about it anymore he grabbed her arm and threw her away from him.

Alec had a slight grin on his face, Yang looked back and saw it, but the thing that scared her the most was that he had yet to say a word. This time he charged her, he did a round house kick aimed at her right side. Yang blocked it but it made her arm go numb from the strength of his hit. He used her stun as an advantage and spun then kicked her in the stomach making her slide backwards. He charged her again and did a backflip while kicking her in the face. He landed and watched her fly up into the air.

Yang was so surprised by this she barely stopped herself from landing head first onto the concrete. When she stood she was met with a punch to the face which she caught and absorbed the impact, then released it back at him with a kick to the chest that sent his sliding backwards. Alec stole a glance up at his aura gauge and grinned. 'The last time someone got me to 30% Aura was a while ago. I'll have to finish this quickly' Alec stood up and pulled a Kunai pulled from his back pouch. Yang just watched. The kunai was an odd shape, it had a main blade that went through the middle with a blade on each side the looked like hand guards. The grip was wood with a open loop at the back of it.

Alec rubbed his left index finger over the middle blade, coating it in a white film. He then threw it to Yang landing a few inches in front of her. He then made a hand sign with his right index and middle finger. Then White smoke appeared around yang completely blinding her. Before she knew it she felt a sharp object against her throat. When the smoke cleared Alec was behind yang with a kunai to her throat. Goodwitch called the match and Yang walked away in defeat after falling into his trap. Alec walked back to his side of the arena and twirled his kunai on his finger.

He knew there would be no end to Yang's teasing at how easy she was defeated by his simple trick. But then again she fought with strength not wits. By now the normal class period was up and half the class left. Most of them were skilled fighters and did not need the extra credit. The only ones left were team RWBY,JNPR and a few others. But one caught his eye, she had dark skin, red eyes and mint green hair. He Looked at every part of her. 'I know I've seen her somewhere before...' He was torn from his thoughts when the next opponent was chosen. Each person was selected from the winner and losers bracket. That meant who ever was chosen at this point wasn't very experienced or just lacked it. But who it landed on was not who Alec thought it was gonna be.

Jaune just stared in horror at the screen. Out of everyone who could have been chosen, it was him. He slammed his head on the desk with a groan at his luck. Pyrrha just rubbed his back. "You'll be fine Juane, maybe he'll take it easy on you?" It sounded more like a question then a statement. Jaune just slowly made his way down the stairs and into the arena. on his way down he was given a good luck from yang, but it didn't help.

Alec was still messing with his kunai when his next "opponent" entered the arena. Alec felt a little bad for him, it wasn't even going to be a challenge, but he wasn't going to hurt him too bad. Alec glanced to Pyrrha who looked back with a stern "Hurt him you'll die" Expression. He just smiled and looked back to Jaune. He had a very nervous look on his face, then he brought up his sword and shield. Alec tossed his kunai up into the air when he saw goodwitch get ready to hit the match start button.

Just as the buzzer went off Alec caught his kunai and rushed Jaune at a speed that rivaled ruby's. Jaune brought his shield up just in time to block Alec's kick. Said attack made Jaune's arm go numb from the impact. Another kick was sent to his arm making it useless from the pain. Alec swiftly grabbed his sword arm and twisted it the wrong way making him drop his weapon then broke him arm. Jaune groaned in pain. The match ended after he was disarmed and incapacitated.

The class was over but before anyone could leave Goodwitch had them all sit down. Alec wanted to avoid everyone and anyone so he could bolt to the library without any distractions. He really wanted to read, and no one was gonna stop him! "Now I know your all wondering why I kept you longer then expected but for good reason. Tomorrow there will be a training exercise that will go until Saturday. It is being run by Ironwood of Atlas as a training sequence that all huntsmen go through. He will inform you more about it tomorrow at beacon cliffs. You will all be given a message with the exact time of the meeting. you are dismissed." With that everyone headed for the door

Alec was the first out so he could head straight for the library, not even fazed by the news, he had gone through plenty of mission s as the blue swordsmen which lasted weeks at a time so this was a breeze. But that didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was that he wanted to read his favorite book series. Both team RWBY and JNPR just watched him run from the class, all with the same question. "Where is he off to?"

 **Minutes later at the library:**

Alec was sitting in the farthest corner of the library, away from everyone and everything that could bother him. Now, he was finally aloud time to read.

 _As Isaac made his way down the dark hall he could hear scratches coming from the vents. He rounded the next corner expecting to see another undead to be there but was blessed with silence. He was currently on his was to hydroponics to kill something that was poisoning the air, if not then the entire ship would be contaminated. He met up with his crew mate Hammond who was already there. As he opened the door he found Hammond barely breathing because of the poisoned air. Hammond tried to point his gun in time to shoot what he thought was an undead but was relieved when Isaac walked through. "Isaac, man am I glad to see you! Something BIG shut its self in food storage, the crew on this deck was turned into poison factories, Bloated, Swollen disgusting things, if we don't take them out we'll die for sure!"_

A few hours passed before Alec set his book down with a grin on his face. Blake looked over at him. "Happy?" Alec nearly jumped out of his skin, he had completely forgotten she was their plus he just finished a horror book so it didn't help. Blake just watched him freak out for a second. "You... Okay?" Alec looked over with a horrified expression. "Yeah, its just after reading my horror book for a few hours straight I kinda forgot you were here, no offense." Blake gave a sympathetic look. "None taken, what is it about?" She set her book down and waited for his response. Alec calmed down and let out a breath. "Well, its about a space engineer who is sent on a mission to a mining ship out in deep space. His mission is to repair a broken communication array, but when he gets there everything goes bad. It turns out there are aliens on board that killed everyone. Through out the whole thing he is also looking for his girlfriend who was aboard the ship."

Blake looked at him in interest. "well, since you are done with it, mind if I read it?" Alec looks over with surprise. "Well, if you are ok with gory horror then sure!" Alec gave a smile to her expecting a different reaction then what he got. She just smiled back. "I can deal with very explicit details, especially from the mast majority of books I've read. Like ninja's of-" Blake cut herself off. 'What did I just do?' Blake began to internally panic, expecting to be teased or judged for her book choice, There would be no end to- "I like those books too, I can read pretty much anything you throw at me, oh and don't worry, I wont judged or tell anyone about it either. I've seen peoples reactions to those novels." After he finished Alec stood up and slid the his book to her. "Just give it back when your done, I have the sequels if your interested." Blake just nodded as he walked away, She was awe struck at the information she was just told. He said that he likes books like that like it was nothing. Blake felt a tinge of excitement flow through her. 'I finally found someone who understands me!'

All the way back Blake was glued to this new book she received. After hearing of the story it had peaked her interests. She was torn from her reading when her scroll went off. It read off the details for their training exercise. 'Why does it have to be on a Friday, and at 5 in the morning?' Blake just sulked back to her room.

 **Else where at beacon:**

Cinder sat on her bed smiling. "Soon you will be revealed Alec, then you will come crawling back to me, and I know just the way to get it to happen." Cinder spoke out loud. She then grabbed her scroll and pulled up the number of a certain someone who wants revenge. Cardin Winchester.

 **Chapter end.**


	6. Chapter six: Dark forest: part 1

Chapter 6: Dark forest part 1

Alec awoke to his scroll buzzing on his desk. With a sluggish arm he reached over to it, knocking off some books in the process. He rolled onto his back and looked at the screen. There was a message from yang saying "We got to be at beacon cliffs in 40 minutes, get ready." He had almost forgotten about the "training session" they had today in the emerald forest. It was currently 3 in the morning. Alec got up from his bed with a struggle, still rubbing the sleep from his system. He slowly made his way to the bathroom contemplating life and why he was even at beacon. "Oh yeah, to help people.." He mumbled to himself. Slowly he stripped himself of his clothing and got into a nice ice cold shower to wake himself up. though it did little to help.

As he exited the shower he began his normal routine which consisted of brushing his teeth, shaving, making sure his hidden ears weren't able to be seen, then finishing it all off with getting dressed in his normal attire.

After he finished getting dressed he looked to his sword that was hanging on his desk. He thought for a moment and decided to bring it to his locker, just incase he needed to call it later. 'Hopefully it wont come to that.'

Alec grabbed his sword and headed for the door. Before he opened it he pressed his ear to it, checking to see if anyone was outside. When he decided it was clear he slowly opened it poking his head out in the process. After checking for the hundredth time he slowly closed the door and headed to the lockers. On the way he noticed that the campus was still quiet even though all the first years were going on this little expedition. Unfortunately the forecast called for a heavy rain for the next two days as well as almost freezing winds. It was going to be a long two days.

As he opened the door to the lockers he noticed the lights were on. He thought that maybe someone else was here but he couldn't hear or see anyone and just shrugged it off. After a few minutes of looking through the rows of lockers he finally found his. When he opened the locker it let out a loud screech. Alec silently cursed these old hinges. He slid his sword off of his back and placed it in the locker. Alec rubbed his thumb over the symbol on the hilt, he brought his fingers to the necklace around his neck and the same symbol that hung from it, but the one on his necklace was silver.

He slowly shut it and locked it. It beeped signaling it was ready to be launched. As he turned to walk away he saw a pair of brown bunny ears come around the corner. It was the girl from the cafeteria. Velvet made her way over to him with a nervous look on her face. Before she reached him she sent a glance around the room. As she approached she looked up to him. "Hello, I would like to properly thank you for helping me with Cardin earlier." Alec internally grimaced at the sight of her being bullied by that brute. "Oh no need to thank me, I was just doing what was right. Plus I couldn't let a cute girl like you get bullied like that, its not right." Velvet blushed a light pink at his comment, then looked back to him. "Most people don't think its the right thing to do.." She trailed of and lowered her head. Alec brought her face up with a finger on her chin. "Well those people are idiots for not helping, just because you have some cute brown ears on your head doesn't make you different."

Velvet blushed again a little deeper this time. She was taken away by what he was saying. Here she was expecting him to want a reward or something, but in reality he just wanted to help. It was a little hard to believe after all the things Cardin has said, but she couldn't help but feel happy that someone besides her team wanted to help. "Even if it is the right thing, I wanted to thank you. There are few people in this school who would help a Faunus." Alec put his hand on her shoulder and gave a small grin. "Well that's why I'm here, to help people. If you ever need help with anything, just find me, id be more than happy to help." After he finished speaking he walked to the door leaving a very happy girl behind him.

 **Minutes later at beacon cliffs**

When Alec arrived everyone from the first year was pretty much there. Alec looked at the clock and saw they still had at least 10 minutes to spare. As he grew closer he could see Ironwood standing on a pedestal above everyone. He had a stern look on his face that said 'I don't want to be here.'

Alec realized that everyone had camping supplies and stuff for tents. He just grinned at the fact he doesn't need any of those things. After spending 4 years of your life out in the wild, you learn a thing or two about surviving. As he approached he saw that team RWBY and JNPR we all talking. He slowly made his way over to them. Blake was the first to notice a dark figure approaching them. When she saw it was Alec she gave him a small smile which he returned back to her. He walked up next to her and was bombarded with "hello's" He just gave a half salute to them, not wanting to talk since he had no idea what they were talking about. He just waited for the time when Ironwood would finally speak. Luckily he only had to wait about 5 minutes. Ironwood called everyone to him.

"Attention students of beacon, this task you are being given will not be easy for some of you. Each team will be randomly given the location of a beacon that you must retrieve. Once retrieved you will be given a extraction point. These points will rang from right here, to the edge of the emerald forest. This exercise will test your team work capabilities." Everyone whispered to each other. "But, there are rules that will make this interesting. You will all be marked with a certain dust seal that stops your aura from recharging. The only way for it to recharge is when you are asleep. It will work the same other than that. Also, if you encounter another team. you must fight them and take their beacon. If your beacon is taken then you will have to find a second one."

He paused again to let it all sink in. Everyone was whispering to each other. Something Alec didn't notice was that team RWBY and JNPR were staring at him since he didn't have a team. "Also, if you decide to help another team instead of fighting them, you will be ejected from beacon and all your hunter responsibilities will be stripped. Your aura will be permanently re-locked and you shall never fight again. Now, Ms. Goodwitch will come around and mark you. Final notes, this exercise will last until Sunday morning. If you are not at an extraction point by then, you will have the same results of helping a team. And the forest has been seeing an unusual amount of Grimm, so be careful. " With that he turned around to talk with an Atlas hunter.

Alec turned around to the two teams and was met with worried gazes. "Alec, are you going to be ok by yourself? He did say there are going to be more Grimm than usual..." Ruby asked in a worried tone. "Yeah man you think you can cope?" Yang gave a similar look. Alec just crossed his arms and grinned. "I'll be fine, I can handle my self. I'm not useless ya know." Pyrrha walked over to him. "I'm certain that Alec can do this. From what we have seen so far he is more than capable." Alec gave her a nod. She smiled in response and headed over to Goodwitch.

Goodwitch approached Alec and motioned him to lift his sleeve. As she placed her hand on his left bicep. She gave him a worried look. "Are you sure you are ok with working alone Mr. Clarke? I can talk to Ironwood and have you excused." Alec just gave her a grin. "I'll be fine Ms. Goodwitch, I can handle myself." She nodded and walked away. Alec inspected the mark. It was a circle with black text wrapping around his bicep. In the middle of the circle was a red cross. He had seen something similar but instead of it not regenerating, it just stopped the flow of aura completely which was dangerous in the wrong hands.

Alec rolled his sleeve back down and was handed a syringe with pink liquid inside. "This syringe will slow the effects of a death stalkers sting. It will work as long as it is injected immediately after the sting. If not it will not work. Now please line up with your teams on the launch pads." Everyone had pads that were colored for their teams. Alec just had a black one and to top it off no one was near it. 'This is what I get for coming in late..' Teams were slowly being launched. Blake gave him a final worried look before she was launched. He just smiled back as she was sent off.

Alec stole a glance to Ironwood and Goodwitch before he was launched. Goodwitch looked a little worried while Ironwood had a slight grin. Alec just brushed it off as he was sent flying into the air. As he neared the ground he pulled out one of his kunai and threw it into a tree. He activated his semblance and teleported to the kunai. He landed on the branch next to it and yanked it out. He looked down at grip and saw the same blue symbol glowing on it. Alec looked at his right palm and saw a similar symbol. 'Glad that part of my semblance works.'

He jumped from the tree and pulled out his scroll. The beacon was about a mile away and on top of a hill. He pocketed his scroll and started his way to the beacon.

 **A little while later**

The way to the beacon was very uneventful. There had been no Grimm to fight and no scenery to look at. Everything was just green. Every once in a while he would hear gun fire off in the distance but too far to know what type of weapon. As he got near the building he noticed more and more burned trees around him. That and there was tried up blood on the ground. 'Surely there must have been a fight out here.' As he finished his thoughts he came across a skeleton. It had a sword and a shield next to it with a spear in its chest. Alec glanced around and saw that this skeleton was alone. He couldn't tell where this guy was from because of the years being out here. He had never heard of any battles near beacon.

As Alec started his climb up the hill re realized there were broken bunkers around. All were made of old stone that has been eroding away. When he reached the top he was greeted with an old outpost. It almost resembled a church minus the crosses and all that.

As he walked around the building he noticed that there were dozens of swords and spears stuck in the walls. He also noticed the windows were broken and the walls had burn marks. There were even parts of the wall that were almost caved in from something that looked like it was shot at it. He found the door and went to open it but when he did it fell of the hinges with a loud thud, dust raised from the ground and out into the world. Alec took a step inside and was greeted with the most horrid smell he has ever smelt before. It was probably worse than he thought but with his enhanced nose he almost gagged from the stench.

It smelt like someone left a dozen rats in a pile of shit then microwaved it. His eyes watered from it and he had to take a few minutes to get back his sense of smell. After 10 minutes of coughing and sneezing he finally got his sense of smell back. He walked back into the outpost and saw a bunch of tables in one corner along with some books and in the other was a bunch of swords and shields. Alec walked over to one of the books and opened it. When he did he saw that the book was made before beacon was. It was about over running the opposing side and how to corner them. It was full of battle plans and ways to defeat an opponent.

He closed it and stuffed it into his back pouch. Alec opened up a basement door and walked down. He used his night vision to see and soon found out what the smell was. There was about a dozen bodies all lined up in a execution style manner. The walls were stained with blood, each bodies head was in the corner of the room in a pile. 'Guess they were caught first'

Alec made his way over to some boxes and moved them. His eyes were greeted with a blinking cylinder in the corner. When he picked it up his scroll buzzed. He pocketed the cylinder and walked out of the outpost. When he got out he pulled out his scroll and looked at the map. His extraction was past the emerald forest and into the badlands.

The badlands were a very bad place. Most of the trees were black and burned but there were a few that that weren't. These few had black leaves and white bark. They had a very special property. When grinded down they produce a special dust that has great healing properties, but the only problem is that the badlands were full of elder Grimm, and the trees took a really long time to cut down because the bark is very strong. Alec thought about it for a second and thought of the possibility that the Massive amount of Grimm could be spilling from their. Unfortunately that's where he was headed.

He let out a sigh and started his long walk to the badlands. Little did he know, there were a pair of eyes watching him.

 **Hours later...**

Alec was starting to get a little annoyed. Hours of walking and only a 3 Ursa. Alec was starting to believe that Ironwood just said that to put the students on edge.

The sun was starting to set and Alec was hungry so he decided to set up for the night. He climbed the tallest tree he could find and climbed to the top. After he reached the top he took a seat and leaned against the bark. He placed his right hand out in front of him. He activated his semblance and a few rations appeared in a small puff of smoke. 'Out of all this time of walking, I haven't even used a quarter of his aura.' Alec just slowly ate his rations and got comfortable for sleep. Tomorrow he would be heading into the badlands where there most likely will be Grimm. So he should get enough rest right? Yeah right..

Before he dosed off he noticed and fire off in the distance. 'I wonder where Blake is right now..' He leaned his head back and let sleep take him.

 **elsewhere in the forest.**

Blake was not happy with her situation. Her team was being constantly being attacked by Grimm and somewhere along the way they lost their camping supplies. To top it off they were being forced to sleep in trees. She didn't even have her book to read. All Blake could do was silently curse at her bad luck. She was cold, hungry, tired, and bored. Of course she has been through worse, still didn't help to make her feel grateful. Blake just rested her head against the tree and let sleep take her. 'Hopefully Alec is fairing better.' With that she fell asleep.

 **Chapter end**

In know this chapter is probably boring but I didn't want to waist all my imagination on this chapter, think of it as a build up chapter. The next few will be full of action and more interesting details, so just hold on a little longer!

Yukas, signing off.


	7. Chapter seven: Dark forest: part 2

**Sorry for the late update, got caught up in some personal stuff and lost track of time. Time for some action!**

Chapter 7: Dark forest: part 2

Blake awoke to the sound of howling Grimm. She sat up from her slouched state and popped her back then looked to the other trees to see if her team was ok. As she scanned the trees Blake was met with a flash of yellow in the midst of green. Yang was waving to her while her hair shifted back and forth in the wind. Blake gave a small wave and saw Ruby and Weiss were near Yang, fortunately no one fell out of their perch in the trees. As she stood up her back ached from the position she was in for so long. 'I guess sleeping in a tree wasn't a good idea after all.'

Blake threw another glance to Yang who was typing on her scroll. After she finished Blake's rang indicating a message. She pulled it out and read the message from Yang.

 _The extraction point is still a little ways away, We are going to head out in a few so get ready to run."_ After reading the message Blake pocketed her scroll and readied herself to move.

After 5 minutes of preparation RWBY was ready. Each kept to the trees as long as they could but the forest was getting thicker and thicker so staying up high was becoming difficult. Each of them met up and continued running with the small horde of Grimm behind them. As they ran they were forced to fight beowolves and ursa. The first 15 minutes were a breeze, but after that it started to get harder. Each of them were taking small scratches that were starting to add up. Blake at least had half of her aura left but Weiss wasn't doing so well. Between her glyphs and the attacks she was starting to get sluggish. Fortunately Ruby took notice and helped with her defense, but that was wearing her down too.

Yang was holding on surprisingly well, taking down two or three beowolves with each hit. She continued to cover Ruby when a ursa would get by, but even she was getting tired. Blake was trying harder and harder not to use her semblance but with the amount of Grimm it was becoming difficult. 'If I keep this up I wont be lasting much longer.' Yang called out to her just before an ursa almost took her head off. She slide under the huge paw and sliced its head off. 'Definitely wont last long..' She trailed off to herself.

Blake sliced and cut every Grimm that came into view but even that wasn't enough, others were still breaking through her defense and kept picking away at her aura. In between encounters she stole a glance to the rest of her team. Weiss was bleeding from her side and left arm. Yang had a few cuts but was relatively fine. Ruby had a large bruise on her cheek as well as a cut down her thigh. Blake cut through an ursa just about to claw Ruby but wasn't fast enough to dodge a slash from a beowolf. She was able to move just enough so her entire arm wasn't taken off, but it still cut her regardless. She stumbled and crashed into a tree, leaves fell from the branches because of the impact.

A familiar arm wrapped itself around her waist and hoisted her up. The next thing she knew was that they were in a clearing and she was laying against a wall. As she looked around she noticed they were at what looked like a small outpost with antennae every where. Gunshots were being rang out, Blake turned and saw the rest of team RBWY fighting the Grimm. Dozens of them were pouring out of the trees. Each of them looked worse and tired. Blake tried to stand up but collapsed back down after a sharp pain was sent through her body. She looked down and saw her arm was severely cut as well as her leg. Someone screamed and she looked up to see Weiss was thrown from where she was and landed with an audible crack ringing from her body. As she slid closer Blake grabbed her before any more damage could be done, she then rested Weiss' head on her good thigh.

Yang and ruby were holding the Grimm at bay but were slowly loosing ground. Yang was fighting at least two dozen beowolves while Ruby was fighting five ursa. More and more Grimm closed in from the tree line but were stopped dead in their tracks when a loud roar shook the trees. Every single Grimm near them turned tail and ran from the beast that created such a horrendous noise. Ruby and Yang just held their ground and scanned the trees. The ground started to shake from another roar that sounded closer. Ruby started to walk towards Blake scythe in hand when A huge deathstalker rose from the ground sending chunks of dirt and rock flying in every direction.

Blake stared in horror along with Ruby and Yang. This deathstalker was at least twice as big as a normal one, its tail split into two. But the most horrifying part of it was that it had two king tijitu head protruding from its body. White bone covered every inch of its body, even the joints were covered. Before anyone could move it struck Ruby with one of its stingers. She was thrown back from the force meanwhile blood poured from the new wound in her stomach. yang attempted to get closer but the two heads went to intercept her. The deathstalker slowly inched towards Ruby while its poison worked its self through her petite frame. Blake attempted to move to intercept the next stinger but was immobilized by her injuries. She stared in horror as the stinger made its way to her again. Before it could hit her a fiery explosion coated the tail making it back away in pain. A kunai landed in front of Blake which scared her expecting a similar explosion. But instead of an explosion, Alec appeared before her with Ruby in his arms bridal style.

He slowly laid her down and pulled out the anti venom from his pocket. Blake just watched as he injected her with it. After he was done he looked to Blake who had a mixed look of horror and surprise. He checked every inch of Blake's body with his eyes checking her injuries. Alec pulled out bandages from his pouch and handed them to her. "Patch yourself and both of them up, I'm going to distract that thing until you guys can get out of here." He indicated to Weiss and Ruby. Yang came running over and gave Alec a small smile. "Well glad we got back up, but I totally had it." He just looked at her with a stern expression. "Like I told Blake, patch yourself up I'm going to distract that thing until you guys can get out of here." The deathstalker roared again causing him to look away. Blake snapped out of her stupor and spoke up finally. "If you help us then you will get suspended!" He smiled and turned to her. "I know, but I would rather have my comrades survive and me get in trouble then you die and I live on."

Blake was surprised by his loyalty. He had never showed a hint of it back at beacon. She just figured there was more to him than she thought. Yang sat down next to her and cradled Ruby in her arms. "Ya know, I could see myself falling for a strong guy like him." Blake looked over at Yang to see her have a huge grin on her face despite everything that is happening. Blake let a small smile come to her lips and thought 'me too'.

Alec slowly pulled a katana from its sheathe on his belt And swiped through the air. He rushed forward and was met with the two snake heads. He dodged the white head and sliced diagonally through its eye. The black head went to bite hit but he grabbed its fang and stopped it dead in its tracks. Before he could do anything to it a green gas started to pour out of its mouth. He jumped away before it reached him but he caught a faint smell from it. 'Poison? You've got to be joking..' While he was thinking he completely forgot there was two heads. The white head tried to bite his side but was stopped when his katana sliced through its head again. It struck again but he was too slow too dodge one of its fangs. It put a small gash on his left bicep, tearing off most of his sleeve in the process.

Alec slid back on his feet and readied himself fro another attack. He stabbed his sword into the ground and intertwined his fingers with his index fingers pointing upward. He breathed in as much air as he could and forced aura into the finger tips of his index fingers. Red dust particles appeared and he blew it away towards the deathstalker. It ignited as soon as his breath touched it causing a huge fireball to form hurling towards the beast. It impacted with the stalker and a huge explosion shook the trees. Next he pulled out six kunai, three in each hand and waited for the smoke to clear. The stalker roared when Alec came into its view. All of its frontal armor was singed from the flames and the white snake head was burned badly. Alec then proceeded to throw his kunai all at once each one ricocheting off each other, landing in a semi circle around it.

Alec pulled his sword from the ground and teleported to the nearest kunai and slashed at its armor. To his displeasure it didn't even mark it. Before it could hit him he teleported to another kunai and tried again but came up with the same result. One of its tails came towards him. He waited for the last second and teleported to the kunai behind it. Its tailed crashed into the ground leaving a huge crater. Alec proceeded to make the same hand sign from earlier but this time light blue dust appeared on his finger tips. He slowly rubbed them across the blade. With a small spark he ignited it, causing lighting to cover his blade. As he did this the blade stared to make a sound like chirping birds. After the blade was fully coated he teleported in front of it again.

He went for a overhead swing right into its pincher. This time a large gash was left in the armor, also a loud scream came from the deathstalker causing Alec to hold his ears in pain. His wolf ears were flat against his head trying to block out the sound. He became nauseous and almost fell over. The deathstalker used his disoriented state to its advantage and swiped it him with its pincher in an uppercut fashion. Alec was too dazed to dodge and was cut from his waist to his shoulder by the pincher. He flipped in mid air and blocked another pincher with his katana. Unfortunately it was caught in the middle of the two claws. When the stalker added pressure his blade snapped in half. Alec went wide eyed in realization and back flipped away to a safe distance.

He slowly pulled out his scroll not taking an eye off of his opponent. He slowly typed in his location then replaced it back into his pouch. He turned his head to check on team RWBY, luckily they were still ok. Ruby and Weiss were bandaged up along with Blake. He turned back to the deathstalker as it screamed. The black head of the duo started to breath the poison out again. Alec just smirked and pulled out his mask. It was similar to the one he had as the blue swordsmen, but it was tweaked to be a gas mask. As he placed it on his face he could already tell its air was pure. Another bonus was it only covered half of his face, leaving his eyes unrestricted. Alec squinted slightly and sprinted forward into the gas cloud. As he grew closer to the stalker he brought his right arm back, infusing it with his blue aura. He slammed his charged fist into the middle of its eyes. It screeched out in pain as its bone armor collapsed under the pressure of his fist. The beast went sliding backwards, cracks webbing its armor from the punch.

As it was recovering Alec saw something out of the corner of his eye. He ran backwards away from the deathstalker and waited for his locker to land. Another familiar thing came into view. The extraction bullhead was finally here. Alec smirked under his mask. 'Finally I can go all out and kill this thing.' His locker landed with a loud thud, making the ground beneath it crack from the impact. He slowly opened the door and pulled out his real sword. Alec tossed the old sheathe away and clipped this one his belt. He rested his left hand on the hilt of his blade. He then proceeded to press a button near the dust chamber. It spun cycling through the dust variations. The deathstalker still hadn't recovered by the time the bullhead landed. Alec just kept watching it as team RWBY was loaded on to the airship.

Blake had her eyes glued to Alec the whole time. She was surprised at his skill and dust manipulation and how he was taking on this beast by himself. Yang was in a similar state as Ruby and Weiss were being put on the Bullhead. Everything that was happening, he was risking his life for people he barely knew for a week. Blake was about to turn away to leave until she saw Alec look over to her. She saw something she wasn't expecting. He was wearing a black Grimm mask. She froze in place. 'T-the last time I saw that mask, was when-' Yang grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, you ok?" Blake shook her head erasing the thoughts for the time being. She looked to Yang. "Yeah, lets go."

Alec watched them until they got into the air. By now the deathstalker was up and recovered. He closed his eyes and focused his aura activating the second part of his semblance. When he reopened his eyes a clone version of him appeared next to him. If you weren't paying attention then you would think it was an allusion, but there was a slight blue glow to the clones eyes. other than that they were identical.

Alec slowly unsheathed his blue sword and swung it through the air a few times before getting comfortable. His clone did the exact same thing. The two snake heads attempted to take them both down with one strike. Alec and his clone just did a 360 spin fazing through each other and slicing the head off of each snake. Both falling limp along with a pained scream for the host. The Alec's rushed the main body, spinning between the pinchers and slicing them off of it completely. The tails attempted to strike them but missed as they jumped away. Both Alec's jumped forward slicing the tails off. The clone jumped back over and began slicing at the stalkers eyes cutting them light watermelons. Alec slid underneath it and sliced the underside of its body open. As he reemerged in front of it he sheathed his sword as his clone was slicing away at the eyes.

Alec placed his left hand on the pistol like grip of his sheathe. The dust chamber cycled to a white dust then stopped. Alec hunched over and placed his right hand on the hilt of his sword. The Deathstalker looked toward the real Alec and screamed. It charged at him for a final attack. Alec just smirked and pulled the trigger on his sheathe. With a loud bang and the sound of metal scratching against metal Alec ripped his sword from its sheathe and swung in a diagonal fashion, A white arc came followed his swords path slicing the deathstalker in half. Alec spun his sword in his hand and sheathed his sword again. The deathstalker's halves started to decay.

Alec went to walk away until something sharp grabbed onto his right thigh and yanked him to the ground, then proceeded to drag him around until it threw him into the air. Before he could get his bearings he was slammed into the ground causing dirt and dust to rise into the sky. The thing on his leg tried to pull him away again but he was able to rip it off in time. What he didn't expect was a small king taijitu in his hand. He crushed its neck killing it. A loud roar could be heard from a few feet away. A huge paw came crashing down into the ground next to him. He tried to roll away but was met with a large sharp paw to his back sending him flying while cutting his back in the process.

After he landed he got to his knees and looked over to see a huge Ursa major. Like the deathstalker, it was covered in armor from head to toe. Its dead taijitu tell dangled behind it. It snarled at his and charged. He tried to move but fell onto his ass. He looked down to his leg and saw it was mutilated from the taijitu. "Fuck.." was all he could get out before it closed in on him. He gripped his sheathe and pulled the trigger sending his sword into its face making its head reel back. When it did Alec saw its neck was exposed and had no armor. He took advantage of its dazed state and leaped forward grabbing his sword in the process. He took it in a off hand grip and stabbed it through the ursa's throat. The sword continued through its throat and out the back of its neck. Alec ripped the sword out as it collapsed. He let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding and sheathed his sword. He pulled out some bandages and covered his leg. He winced when he stood from both his leg and his back which was most likely cut from the last attack. He turned and headed towards the badlands where his extraction was. Unaware of the four sets of eyes watching him.

Chapter end

 **man cliffhangers are just such a good way to end a chapter right? Anyways these next few will have a lot of story stuff in them and I will explain each and every aspect, when I feel the time is right. Also I apologize again for not updating sooner, a lot of family stuff but I will try to update when I get the chance before next Saturday, I hate getting stuck on cliff hangers so I will try and update tomorrow, but no promises.**

 **Anyways, see you later. Yukas out.**


	8. Chapter eight: the dark forest: part 3

**As promised, here is chapter 8. enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Dark forest: Part 3

Blake and Weiss had their eyes glued to the scroll. Said scroll was showing the video feed from the emerald forest, more specifically it was focusing on Alec and his fight. Neither of them had seen such speed and strength from anyone who didn't have cybernetic enhancements. He had finally showed his semblance, and what both of them saw was almost unbelievable. After everything he showed off there was more and more. His semblance could also make clones of himself which fought along side him. Plus he was taking on this mutant deathstalker by himself!

But the thing that surprised both of them in different ways was his sword and mask. Weiss only knew one man who had both of those items, and he was the most wanted man on remnant. Mainly wanted by the Schnee dust company since he stole more than enough dust from them, and almost killed her uncle in battle! It was safe to say Weiss was growing quite angry with herself since she didn't spot it right away, there were so many hints. His necklace was the same symbol that was posted every where, his deep blue eyes, and more importantly his fighting style. He was so skilled in combat he is able to change his styles immediately! Hand to hand combat had to be one of his strongest attributes, but his sword play was off the charts! He moved with such grace and speed it would put ruby to shame.

Blake was having similar thoughts but not angry ones. She was stuck in a trance which hasn't happened since she was in the fang. The blue swordsman was a legend within the white fang, a hero so to speak. Every looked up to his image even though barely anyone had seen him. It was said that he took out entire villages and dozens of hunters without a scratch! But there was another thing bothering her, something that scared her to the core. She thought back to the day she was convinced to leave the fang. It was a day of both realization and pain. Blake slowly started to feel a pit of guilt in her stomach from leaving Adam. 'No, he made his choice, and I made mine.' she thought.

Blake looked back to the scroll just in time to see Alec cut the deathstalker in half with a huge white arc of aura. Both Weiss and Blake gasped at the attack. "I've never seen such aura control before.." Weiss trailed off. Though he was an enemy, she was still taken back by his strength.

The camera was covered by dust and was blocked, stopping anyone from seeing what was happening.

when it cleared Alec was barely standing up with a new gash in his right thigh. It was bleeding profusely and looked infected. Blake internally gasped at what just happened. The camera zoomed out to show a slowly decaying ursa major with a small king taijitu as its tail. Blood covered the snakes fangs and head, most likely from Alec's leg.

The scroll shut off and Blake looked over to Weiss. She had a huge frown on her face, eyebrows furrowed and eyes squinted. "I cant believe that I got close to a criminal! How stupid can I be!" Weiss shouted at no one. Blake and Yang just stared at her as she continued. "A S class criminal right under our noses! He could have killed us!" Yang stood up from beside and unconscious Ruby. "He saved all of us, more importantly Ruby. Who would have died if not for him. Look I don't know what beef you have with him but it doesn't matter! He saved us." Weiss just glared at her. "You are siding with a criminal who killed thousands of people? He was probably sent to Beacon to plan an attack!" Weiss yelled. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window.

Blake spoke up. "What do you have against him, I can understand him being a criminal but this is over the top!" Weiss turned her head and gave a icy glare. "He almost killed my uncle in cold blood and my sister! He also helped the White fang breach atlas and steal thousands of lien worth of dust!" She stood up and walked over to Blake. "I can see why you are trying to protect him, you come from the same place he does!" Weiss spat at Blake leaving her wide eyed at her remark. Blake took a step back and lowered her head and walked to the back of the bullhead. Weiss realized what she said and tried to stop her. "Blake wait I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that!" Weiss pleaded. To her surprise Blake stopped and turned towards her, tears in her eyes. "Then what did you mean huh!? I thought you said you were over that!" Blake turned and walked away agin into the dark. "I guess some things never change." She mumbled, making sure no one heard her.

Weiss walked over to Yang head bowed. "I'm sorry Yang, I didn't mean to yell." Yang put a hand on her shoulder. "I know, he has put you thought some things, but don't you think we should hear his side of the story first?" Weiss just nodded and sat back down. She pulled out her scroll again and watched the feed. She went wide eyed at the sight of hundreds of Grimm heading in the direction of Alec. They were still a ways away but close enough to be a threat. Unfortunately they couldn't message the other teams, so he was on his own. A message came up and interrupted the feed. When she opened it she saw it was from Ozpin.

 **"** _Ms. Schnee, please come to my office with your team immediately after you land back at beacon. It is urgent."_

 **Emerald forest: just outside the Badlands**

Alec immerged from a thicket with a loud sigh. He was able to see the dead trees of the Badlands now. He also noticed the ground was becoming much harder compared to the emerald forest. The air also seemed thick and heavy, almost as if he was being weighed down by it.

He approached a small ledge and peered over the side to see a small pond which was surprisingly blue. The gravel was a nice gray which blended in with the blue perfectly. It almost looked peaceful, until he heard the loud roar of hundreds of Grimm coming from behind him. He sighed at the realization that the horde would be on him in minutes if he didn't keep moving. As he was about to move he heard a branch crack. His wolf ears twitched, he ducked just in time to dodge a halberd slice the air where his head just was.

Alec jumped away into a roll to face the attacker. He immediately noticed they were Cardin's thugs, and that there were three of them. 'But no Cardin..' He thought. The one with a gun opened fire one him. He quickly leaped behind a tree as it was pelted with bullets. The halberd came swinging at him again. This time he ducked under it and grabbed the handle, he then yanked the boy towards him and landed a hard kick to his stomach. The guy was sent flying into a tree with a loud thud. Two daggers came swinging in from his right. Alec blocked the strike. Before he could move anymore a bullet hit him in the side making his guard falter. One of the daggers Made a small diagonal cut over his scar on his right cheek.

Alec jumped away and threw the halberd into the dagger wielder. The sharp spear impacted with the boys chest sending him flying into a tree. Alec turned to the gun wielder. The last thug was shaking in his boots as he looked to his team who were unconscious. Alec cleared the distance before he could react and slammed the guys face into a small tree shattering it in the process. The thug landed in a heap on the ground. Alec let out a long breath. He stood up and held the new bullet wound on his side.

As he stood he heard more branches crack and loud footsteps. Alec tried to call forth his aura but only managed a little bit as the mace connected with the left side of his forehead. Alec was sent over the ledge, plummeting into the blue water below. Cardin just laughed as he pulled out his scroll and set it to record mode. He then set it against a rock so it could see the beating about to ensue.

Alec slowly crawled out of the red stained water. He stopped when most of his torso was out. He reached a hand up to his forehead to where the strike hit. There was a few gashes and he couldn't open his eye without a tremendous amount of pain. Blood dripped from his brow. 'Aura saved me luckily, yay..' A small wave of water washed over him as Cardin landed.

Cardin looked over to Alec who was still on his hands and knees. He smiled evilly. "Man, you don't know when to give up huh? I mean just look at you!" He slowly walked over to Alec and stopped just in front of his head. "Today is a good day! I get to kill a Faunus lover and The mighty Blue swordsman!" Alec slowly looked up to him with one eye. Cardin just grinned and grabbed a hand full of his hair and lifted him up. Cardin's smile slowly turned into a scowl. Alec just starred into his eyes. Cardin through Alec away from the water and onto the rocky beach.

Cardin looked at his hand then back to Alec. "This day just got better! Not only are you a legendary fighter, but a Faunus as well!" Alec slowly sat up to look at Cardin with his right eye. Cardin had a huge smirk on his face as he drew his mace. "Ready to die in a hell hole where you belong?" Alec grunted and got to one knee. He rested his left hand on the trigger of his sheathe. Cardin grew closer and readied a swing to his head. Alec smirked under his mask and pulled the trigger. Alec grabbed the hilt with his right hand and diagonally swung at him leaving a huge cut through his armor and chest, blood flying every where.

Cardin gasped in surprise and stumbled backwards holding his chest. Alec slowly stood up with a struggle but stood regardless. Alec pointed the tip of his sword right at Cardin's temple. Alec brought his sword back to swing. Cardin starred in horror as the blade started to swing. Cardin closed his eyes and waited for his death, but it never came. Instead a loud thump replaced it. Cardin slowly opened his eyes to see a beowolf laying dead next to him. Cardin turned and saw Alec was slicing through more beo's. Cardin ran back to his team and watched Alec fight. Cardin just watched while his team tried to get him to move. Ursa's started to appear so Alec sheathed his sword and ran. Cardin grabbed his scroll and ran the opposite direction.

 **Grimm Badlands: 15 minutes later**

Alec continued to run from the horde. He was barely able to stay ahead of them because of his injuries. He definitely felt his injuries now. Gash on his leg, arm, back and head. He still couldn't open his eye. He also felt his ribs shift in uncomfortable ways. 'Okay, definitely got a' *SNAP* 'Few, broken ribs..'

The pain was almost unbearable, but he couldn't stop no matter what. He was covered in grey and black ash. His hair and clothes were completely covered. Instead of having jet black hair it was now grey and looked as if he hadn't had a shower in months. The good thing was it masked his sent a little and gave him some cover from prying eyes. Having only one eye was hard as well especially with how everything looked grey. He tried to step over a log but tripped and tumbled down a small hill, smashing through roots of a tree and into a cave. He slowly slid to a wall and rested against it.

He slowly pulled off his mask and let it fall to the side. He coughed a few times. Blood trickled down his chin. He chuckled to him self. "Guess this is how it ends.." He felt his consciousness fading. 'I tried my hardest, at least I saved team RWBY and... Blake.' Before his eyes shut he saw a red portal open and a woman in red with a Grimm mask walk out. The last thing he heard was. "Look at the mess you got yourself into." And with that he closed his eyes.

 **Back at beacon: a few hours later**

Team RWBY and JNPR were watching the feed from the forest and then Cardin's scroll. Yang was ready to destroy Cardin for what he did. Ruby and Nora had a similar look in their eyes. Pyrrha, Jaune, and Ren all had a hint of anger in theirs. Jaune was showing a little more on his face. Weiss just starred at the ground conflicted with how she should feel. Blake just starred at the video with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what she saw. Alec was ambushed and almost killed, but still saved Cardin from the beowolf when he could have just let it kill him. Blake felt a tiny tinge of darkness with in her saying she would have let it if she was there instead of Alec.

When Alec was revealed to be a Faunus no one reacted different except for Weiss, who was still staring at the ground. Blake Sighed internally knowing that her friends care about who he is, and not what.

"now children, I know you have a lot of questions, but first let me explain everything before you ask." They all nodded in agreement except for Weiss, who just kept starring at her shoes. Ozpin noticed this but continued. "Now I know some of you might be thinking why I would let a class S criminal into my school. If I was in your position I would think the same thing, but there are a few hidden things about Alec." Yang snorted and crossed her arms. "Ya think?" That remark earned her a glare from Goodwitch, Yang immediately backed down.

Ozpin sipped his coffee and continued. "Now, I know you all have heard of the Blue Swordsman and what he did. But these stories are actually twisted to please the world. Alec has never killed an innocent person, not even once." Every one of them looked up, even Weiss. he continued. " The Blue Swordsman was said to have wiped out towns and dozens of huntsman without a scratch. Well the without a scratch part is true, but the rest is not."

Ozpin stood and walked over to a large screen in the room. "Ms. Goodwitch if you could please play tape number 43." She nodded and tapped her scroll. The screen came to life and showed a peaceful town. Grimm were approaching the main gate and was about to break through until a huge fireball erupted the gate and destroyed most of the Grimm. Next a man with a blue sword charged the rest and sliced through them like butter. After he finished he walked to the towns mayor and spoke to him.

The video fast forwarded to later in the night. The villagers were leaving into the mountains while the man with the blue sword spread orange dust everywhere. After he finished he put his hand in front of him and made a hand sign. All the dust disappeared and in its place were bodies that were cut up. The buildings look destroyed and fire was every where.

The video fast forwarded again to reveal the white fang walking through the town. The hooded man with the blue sword stabbed a villager in the back as he let out a cry then "died". The man slowly pulled his hood away revealing a black Grimm mask, jet black hair and deep blue eyes. The crowd of soldiers cheered. Alec just sheathed his sword and walked away.

Later after the white fang left the little drone flew next to Alec as he snapped his fingers. all of the dead bodies and carnage disappeared and the man he had stabbed stood up and slowly stated to look like Alec then vanished. The camera looked to Alec who pulled off his mask and spoke. "Another town safe from the clutches of death." He grinned a little as the camera cut off.

Ozpin turned back to them. "As you see, Alec joined the fang to save humans and Faunus alike. He would lead them to a secret spot until transport to safety was established. He would take stolen supplies from the fang and give it to the villages in need. He would take from the ones who refused to help, then use the resources to help anyone he could." He finished speaking and turned to Weiss. "Do you understand now why he stole from atlas and your families company Ms. Schnee?" She slowly nodded.

Pyrrha spoke up. "So he painted himself a hero within the white fang so no one would be none the wiser?" Ozpin nodded and smiled. "Alec put a lot of thought into his plan, that is why it worked for so long. He was smart and cunning. He is the most selfless person I have ever met. He even talked with the leaders of each country to make the plan work. They would place bounties on his head to keep up his act. Each village was told that when he is seen, it is a means of help." Everyone was surprised by this. All the stories of death and pain were the exact opposite. He had painted himself a target so he could help everyone else.

"Why did he stop then!?" Ruby squeaked out. Ozpin and Goodwitch looked to her as she blushed. "S-sorry." Ozpin smiled. "Unfortunately, he was found out by the white fang's leader and was forced to go into hiding." Ozpin looked to Blake. "I'm sure Ms. Belladonna would like to share the details back at your dorms?" Blake sighed and looked at her feet. Ozpin chuckled. "Though I would like the world to know this, we must keep it a secret. If the whole world were to find out, then it would fall into chaos. Even the white fang doesn't know of this outcome, neither do most hunters here at beacon." He took a sip from his coffee. "Now I would love to chat all night, but you all need your rest. you are dismissed."

With that everyone went to the elevator. Blake kept looking at her feet in thought. Yang nudged her. "So are we gonna hear the juicy details?" Everyone looked to her and caused her to slightly become annoyed at the sudden attention. "Yes, I will tell you all. back at the dorms though, we don't want anyone to hear." Everyone nodded and headed towards the dorms.

 **Chapter end**

Okay so that was fun to write! I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I am, I am truly having a blast writing this and I don't plan to stop soon. I want to thank everyone for the follows so far and the reviews. Made me feel like I'm doing something right here so I'll keep going. If you want to suggest anything feel free to leave a review please!

On another note, what is gonna happen to Alec? what happened to Alec that made him go into hiding? What is gonna happen to Cardin!? All questions for another time. next chapter will have a big flashback from Blake's perspective. Also a few other things I wont mention hehe.

See ya later, Yukas out.


	9. Chapter nine: Memories

Chapter 9: Memories

Team RWBY and JNPR were currently heading to the cafeteria since it was closing in on dinner time. They all agreed to eat something before they listened to Blake's story. None of them had a good dinner since Thursday because of the training exercise. But Blake had her thoughts set on someone else.

As the two teams entered the cafeteria they all noticed that most of the beacon students were already at their usual spots. But the thing that was different was the amount of foreign students there as well. As they walked each of them could see the students were from the other hunter schools. The two teams were asking each other questions like why were they so early, the Vytal festival was still quite a ways away, but Blake wasn't listening. She was currently listening to other students from every school talk about Alec and his true identity.

Rumors were spreading like wild fire on why he was there. People thought he was there to plan an assault on the school, or he was going to kill them in their sleep. Even after seeing Alec rescue her team and saving Cardin from the beowolf, the students kept attacking the fact he used to be white fang and he was a Faunus. Blake cringed when she heard one student they were happy he was missing because then they wouldn't have to worry about having their throats slit in their sleep.

Eventually Blake and her team found a seat to fit them all. She just sat down and blocked out the conversation, she was more focused on the oh so interesting ground. She couldn't help but think about Alec, if he was ok or if he survived at all. Her man thought though was why he helped them, sure he knew the risks but he went in like he had known them forever, almost as if they were his only friends. Then it dawned on her, what if they were his only friends. When he first showed up he sat alone and didn't speak to anyone, but when Yang went and talked to him it was like he already knew her with how friendly he was.

Blake heard a new voice come from her right and looked up to see a girl with black hair a haven uniform and amber eyes talking to her friends.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but you all were friends with Alec correct?" This new girl had a voice like silk, so smooth and unwavering but he had an edge to it, like she was mad. if she was she definitely wasn't showing it. Ruby smiled and spoke up. "Yes he was our friend! He was so mysterious and quiet but also really cool when he saved me from the Deathstalker hybrid thingy!" The haven girl smirked. "From what I saw he was quite the fighter, unfortunately he is a criminal. Such wasted potential." When she finished her smirk dropped to s light scowl. Everyone slumped a little after hearing that except Pyrrha. "Well I'm sure he had his reasons, I don't believe a cold hearted criminal would risk his life to save four innocent girls."

The haven student smiled again and looked to Pyrrha. "That is true, he must treasure his friends dearly. Oh where are my manners, I'm Cinder fall by the way." When Cinder finished speaking she stood up tall and placed her hands behind her back. Blake eyed her suspiciously, something felt wrong about her but she couldn't place it. Everyone introduced themselves full heartedly except for Blake who was still being cautious. Cinder smiled again and spoke up. "Do you all believe he survived all of the damage he took, by the looks of it he was half dead by the time he reached the Badlands." Blake saddened a little bit when she remembered seeing Alec all cut up and bloody, he looked ready to collapse at any moment.

Yang slammed her fist into her hand and smiled. "I definitely know he survived, that guy is tougher than me! He is probably trying to find a way back her right now!" Everyone nodded in approval and Cinder just kept smiling. "Well its good to see his friends believe in him even after finding out his older occupations." Cinder turned on the ball of her foot and strode off and out of the cafeteria. Blake watched her the whole way out. Something was off about her and it kept bothering her! Both teams got up and placed their trays away then headed to their dorms.

Emerald watched from her table as they left. she picked up her scroll and put it to her ear as it rung, Cinder was on the other line. " _I want you to follow them, get any information without coming into contact with them, understood?"_ Emerald looked to Mercury who was acrossed from her and smiled. "Yes my queen." Emerald pocketed her scroll and got up with Mercury. Both walked to the dorms of the teens.

 **Team RWBY's dorm: 5 minutes later**

Everyone sat down in their respective spots and readied themselves for Blake's story, each one listening with 100% attention on her. Blake grew nervous with all the attention and shuffled her feet. "I, don't want any interruptions please, it will be easier if you ask questions at the end so I don't loose my train of thought, alright?" Everyone nodded as Blake closed her eyes and sighed. "It all happened a few months ago, about a week before I left the white fang..."

 **(Flashback)**

 _Blake awoke to gun fire and explosions. She immediately grabbed gambol shroud and peered out the window of her room. All she could see were bodies of her comrades. Some had long slashed across their chest and back while others were either stabbed or shot. Blake grabbed her hoodie and a small cloth to cover her face. She brought up the hood to conceal her ears. As she stepped out the door she could see more bodies laying around the courtyard. It looked as if a army had come through and decimated everything. Fire was burning down half the complex and the other have had holes from bullets and explosions. She nearly slipped on a thick pool of blood below her, covering most of her heel in red._

 _As Blake continued through the complex she saw more and more bodies. Some of them weren't even armed and looked as if they just woke up. Speaking of waking up Blake looked up to see the shattered moon was still high is the sky but partially blocked out by black smoke. One thing that reassured her was that it looked as if no one suffered much pain before they died._

 _A bullhead flew over her carrying boxes full of supplies. If she had to guess most of the munitions were either blown up or were currently burning. "How did someone find us? We made sure that no one ever followed, we even used that new dust to camouflage the base. An explosion erupted to north where the main munitions store was. The next thing she saw was a large red beam arch over the roof. The only thing she could think of before running was Adam._

 _As Blake grew closer she could hear swords clashing and small explosions erupting over the next building. Blake slammed though a burned door causing splinters and wood to go flying everywhere. A Paladin slammed through the wall in front of her. The roof started to collapse as she leapt out. She was too slow as a large wooden beam crashed down on her leg causing her to yell out in pain. Fortunately, she didn't feel anything break and she couldn't see any blood. A blue sword slammed into the concrete next to her causing it to crack. She starred in shock at how easily the blade pierced the concrete. When she looked up she saw Adam and a man in black and blue struggling to over power each other. The man in blue round house kicked Adam away into a bunch of boxes causing them to crack and break from the hard impact._

 _The man in blue appeared in front of his sword. he slowly wrapped his fingers around the rectangular hilt with his right arm. He yanked it out of the concrete causing small pieces fly from the hole. The man slowly turned to look her in the eyes. She could see his face now, or a little of it. he had jet black hair that covered most of his forehead and a little of his eyes. His eyes were a deep blue with a hint of grey near the pupil. The main thing that scared her though was his black Grimm mask. She went wide eyed when she realized who this man was. he was the legendary Blue swordsman of the fang. No wonder he was fighting Adam singlehanded. Then it dawned on her, he was the one who killed everyone. This legend, probably their greatest ally, had betrayed them._

 _The swordsman used the tip of his blade to slid her hood off to reveal her ears. He stared for a moment then brought it up into both hands to kill her in one slice. Blake just sat still, frozen in fear. She closed her eyes as the sword swung towards her and waited for her death, but it never came. she heard metal sliding against metal and then a click. Blake slowly opened her eyes and saw that he was no longer holding his sword. It was sheathed away, hidden from the world. When she met his eyes again she didn't see the eyes of a murderer, but the eyes of someone who cared for other people. They were soft and looked forgiving. he slowly pulled out a scroll and typed on it. When he finished he slid it to her._

 _Just as he did Adam erupted from the boxes in a frenzy. The swordsman slowly turned around and placed his left hand on the hilt of his sword and waited. Adam growled, fire slowly encasing the area around them. Blake saw Adam's head turn to her then back to the swordsman. He pointed to him and screamed. "Get away from her you traitor!" Venom was evident in his voice. The swordsman just nodded and teleported to Adam striking him in the face with his palm causing the mask to crack. He kept attacking Adam with a series of punches, kicks and palm strikes. Each hit looked precise and accurate._

 _A first collided with the back of Adam's neck causing him to cough up blood. He drew his sword and swung wildly while the swordsman just dogged each strike. Adam went for an overhead swing while the swordsman swept his legs out from under him then brought his leg up into Adam's ribs causing a loud crack to be heard. The swordsman summersaulted a good 10 feet away and let Adam get up and recover. Adam smiled as his hair and the red on his jacket started to glow red. With breakneck speed he run up to the swordsman and drew his blade causing a huge streak of energy to be unleashed. The swordsman unsheathed his blade to block only catching half of the strike. The other half colliding with his chest sending him flying onto his back._

 _Adam didn't wait and took his chance and swung vertically at the swordsman. he was still dazed from Adam's earlier attack and barely moved his head back to dodge a lethal strike but not enough to dodge it all. The tip of Adam's sword went through the swordsman's mask and left a long jagged cut down the right side of his face. The swordsman slid back and held the right side of his face with his hand, blood seeping through his fingers, the mask still clung to his face._

 _He fell to one knee and stared up at Adam who had a huge grin on his face. He brought his sword up above his head for a killing blow. "You wasted all your aura blocking my attack, this is what you get for betraying me!" Adam's sword came swinging down with a loud swish, but was met with nothing but air. A small circle of dust lifted from where the swordsman was. Adam stared at the spot until a sword exploded from his stomach. He slowly turned his head to see the right bloodied side of the swordsman's face. He yanked the sword from Adam's stomach, he soon doubled over and face planted. Blood started to pool around him as he tried to get up._

 _The swordsman Sheathed his sword and held his hand again. He looked over to Blake then to the scroll. She looked down and pulled it up to her face. It had an open message from Adam. It relayed plans to destroy a near by town full of civilians. He wanted to torture each and everyone of them for their "Crimes"._

 _The entire screen turned white as black letters appeared. she read it slowly. "Leave the fang when you can, its no longer what you thought it was..." As she finished reading the scroll shorted out and turned off. When she looked up the swordsman was gone. White fang soldiers started pooling into the area. Each one rushing over to her and Adam._

 _As Blake stood up she kept replaying the words through her mind over and over again. She looked to Adam as he was being tended to and decided to leave the first chance she got._

Everyone watched Blake as she looked to the floor and sighed. Everyone was speechless, still processing the information. Blake spoke up and again but in a lower voice. "That, is why I left the white fang. Everything was changing right beneath me and I didn't even see it." An arm wrapped around her shoulder. She looked over to see Yang smiling. "Well I'm glad your here now." Ruby shot up and smiled. "Me too Blake! I'm glad Alec showed you that the fang was wrong and that you could change to be a better person since you were being manipulated into doing something wrong. You didn't know any different." Everyone looked to Ruby with a shocked expression. She blushed a little and giggled. "W-what? did I say something bad?" Everyone giggled slightly at her.

Blake looked up and smiled. "Thank you all for understanding this, and for seeing that Alec isn't a murderer but has a good heart." To everyone's surprise Ren spoke up. "I knew Alec had a different motive, after hearing the news from Ozpin that he faked all the killings, I knew he wasn't a cold hearted killer. He had a reason to fight and not just attack the fang." Everyone nodded in approval.

On the other side of the door Mercury and Emerald smiled at this information and stopped the recording. "Oh Adam is going to love this." They both headed back to Cinder's dorm after hearing the teens getting ready to turn in for the night.

As they reached Cinder's dorm they smiled to each other and walked in to see Cinder sitting at her desk with a map of Vale. She slowly turned to Emerald. "Did you get any information on them?" Emerald smirked and handed her the scroll. "Oh we got more than enough." Cinder tilted her head and took the scroll.

As she listened to the recording she began smiling more and more. When it finished she sent the recording to Adam. She looked up to her two servants and smiled. "This will help move along our plan even faster. When Adam hears that recording he is going to want his little cat to himself, and it will give him all the determination he needs." When she finished Cinder walked to the window and stared at the shattered moon. "Now we just need to find the blue swordsman.." Emerald turned to her. "Then what my Queen? will we gut him like the pig he is?"

Cinder slowly turned around with a new flame in her eyes. "Oh no, we capture him when the time is right, then we manipulate him to fight for us. Only then can our goal be accomplished." Mercury looked over confused. "This guy sounds pretty strong, I don't think he will just give up easily." Cinder walked over to him and rubbed her index finger along his jaw line. "Oh don't worry my dear Mercury, I have a trick up my sleeve that he wont see coming. Then he will be mine."

 **Elsewhere in Vale**

Adam finished listening to the recording and shut off his scroll. He walked to the railing and stared at the moon. He gritted his teeth so loud you could hear it. The metal railing started to bend from his grip on it. "I will get my revenge on you Alec for stealing Blake, just you wait." He growled out. He let go of the rail and walked away.

 **Chapter end**

Phew... ok I had a great time writing this chapter. Backstory is so much fun! Sorry for making the fight between Alec and Adam so short, I just didn't want to drag it out ya know? I wanted to implement more story into it so there are less plot holes later on in the story, but trust me its going to get good later on with more fight scenes if you were wondering!

And if you aren't a fan of flash backs then don't worry there will only be a few left I think so just hold on! The ones coming up wont be so long though so no need to worry.

Have a good one, Yukas out.


	10. Chapter 10: The return

Chapter 10: The return

 **Grimm Badlands**

Alec awoke to the sound of a crackling fire and a feeling of warmth. He kept his eyes closed since he felt like a truck was sitting on his head. 'Ok, try to remember what happened. I was fighting the hybrid Grimm to save Ruby and her team, then i fought Cardin and his team. A Grimm horde showed up and i ran. I tripped and landed in a cave. Then i saw a lady in red before i went unconscious.' Alec thought to himself. He tensed up when he heard something. 'Wait, red lady!?' He opened his eyes with haste and tried to sit up. As he did his forehead collided with something hard and he fell back down onto the floor with a loud groan. He tried to lift his left arm to his head but couldn't since something was constricting it.

'Oh great, did i fall into a Taijitu nest or something?' As he finished his thought he heard another shuffle and then a laugh that sounded feminine in nature. He tried to look around but was only met with darkness. 'I thought i heard a fire..' He trailed of as his vision was cleared..mostly. He couldn't open his left eye, he reached up with his right hand and felt something similar to a bandage cover his left eye and forehead.

"Ya know, we need to stop meeting like this." He looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw the same lady from before except now her mask was off and laying down near the now visible fire. She had a long sheathe with a dust chamber like his that was laying against a wall right next to his. Her's looked much better. It was clean and looked cared for while his was scratched and covered in ash. She snapped her fingers at him. "Well that is no way to say hello to an old friend." Alec met her gaze. Her eyes were red and held a certain look, one that wasn't angry but caring even though they were red. They reminded him of Yang, then it hit him. It was Raven Brawnwen, oh how glad he was to see her, not.

"Silent as ever I see, not even a thank you for helping you die and all." After she finished his one eye went wide when he remembered he was practically dead when he landed in the cave. When he sat up this time he made sure to dodge the small rock over hang above him. He looked down to his body and saw his left arm was in a make shift sling. His usual trench coat was hanging across the small room. He was currently wearing his T-shirt which had a huge gash down the right side where the deathstalker's claw cut him. The right thigh of his pants was completely missing, a large bandage covering the skin from the bite he received earlier. A little piece of fabric was missing just at the end of the pant leg.

The usually black pants were now grey and red from both the ash and his blood. Unfortunately his coat looked the same. He slid himself against the wall so he could sit up. When he leaned against it he winced. Raven took notice and crossed her arms. "You were pretty messed up when i found you, I'd go easy for the next few hours. Your back was pretty screwed up from the Ursa's slash." Alec slowly sat back trying to not upset the damaged nerves in his back. When he finally settled down he looked over to Raven who was sitting down near him cross legged. A small fire in the middle of the room with a pot above it boiling something.

"Thank you for saving me... again." Alec grumbled out the last part while Raven just smiled at his response. "I remember the first time we met, you were fighting dozens of white fang by yourself trying to escape. Then my brother and I swooped in and saved you. I remember like it was yesterday." She smiled to herself and closed her eyes at the memory. "It was two years ago, you must like me then if its such a good memory." Alec smiled while she furrowed her furrowed her brow at him and scoffed. " I only do it to see the expression on your face!" They both laughed together. Alec let out a sigh and leaned his head back. "Do you have any water?" Raven got up and walked to the small fire and pulled the pot away from it. She then poured the hot liquid into a small cup and handed it to him. Alec nodded and thanked her.

When he finished sipping the water he set the cup down and rested his hand on his injured thigh. "Thank you, for helping me and all." Raven smiled at him and nodded. "It was the least i could do since you helped my daughter and step daughter. Think of it as me repaying you." Alec looked down to his injured body. "How long was i out?" Raven placed a finger on her chin. "Only a few hours or so. I removed the aura seal Ozpin put on you so your aura is healing you now." She paused for a moment. "At the rate you are healing, you should be able to move by tomorrow morning." Alec relaxed a bit at the news since he wouldn't have to stay for a long time. "Though i would keep that left eye of yours closed until Monday. I had to use some of the Ash tree's sap to heal it properly, but just to be safe let it rest a little." Alec nodded and closed his eye drifting off to sleep.

 **The next afternoon**

Alec slowly awoke and scanned the room. The fire was out and Raven was gone along with her stuff. He slowly stood even though his thigh screamed at him to stop. When he got to his feet he pulled of his sling and moved his arm. He slowly inspected it and saw it had a lot of bruises lining his forearm up to his shoulder. "It probably got dislocated when I rolled down here." He thought to himself as he walked over to his tattered cloak. As he got closer it was evident it took some damage. The left sleeve was gone up to his elbow. The back had three long claw marks from the ursa. The right sleeve and shoulder was covered in dried blood from the deathstalker's slash. Part of the right cuff was missing along with a hole in the right pocket. it had definitely seen better days, luckily he had a spare.

As he slowly put it on his back and left arm cracked loudly. he winced slightly at the stretching of his muscles. Once he was though his torture, he noticed a note in his sheathe. When he pulled it out he saw it was in Ravens perfect hand writing. " _Sorry i couldn't stick around, somethings came up. Next time lets meet on better circumstances ok?"_ Alec pocketed the note and strapped his sword to its usual spot on the left side of his hip. He rubbed his right hand through his stiff hair. When he brought his hand down it was covered his ash. Alec groaned and used the remaining water from his cup to wash off the ash from his hair and face. When he was satisfied he left his former hiding spot and walked out to his evacuation point.

The walk there was quiet and peaceful surprisingly. No Grimm could be seen and the only sound was the small crunch of a twig from his boot. Alec began to think about how everything at Beacon will be now that they all knew he was the blue swordsman. 'I already know Ozpin and Goodwitch wont kick me out since they know my true story, but i hope team RWBY and JNPR took it ok. It must be hard to find out that someone was hiding his true identity. I bet people are making up rumors that I'm still with the fang.' Alec sighed at that thought. 'I really hope that isn't true, I mean they think I'm a killer AND a Faunas. That's a double negative, oh this is going to be rough..'

After about an hour of walking he finally found the outpost. Said outpost was a piece of crap. It consisted of a small building with an antenna and a console. The small wall that "protected "it was completely destroyed. As he approached blood and a few bones were evident. Showing that there were once people here. Alec sighed and tapped on the console. It flickered to life at his touch. He tapped a few buttons to signify he was ready to be picked up. Once he finished the console flickered green to his request then shut down. He climbed to the top of the building and looked around. The surrounding area was surprisingly green, almost as if it was cleaned. Alec just shrugged it off and laid down knowing it would take a few hours for the bullhead. He rested his arm against his head and fell asleep to the peace and quiet of the dead forest.

 **3 hours later**

The bullhead slowly lowered its self to the ground waiting for its passenger to get on. Alec walked up the ramp and sat down by a nearby window. The flying machine slowly lifted up off the ground and headed towards Beacon. When he awoke only 2 hours had passed to he used one of his kunai to etch his family symbol into the roof of the building using his necklace as a reference. When he finished the symbol looked exact to his necklace. Fortunately the bullhead arrived shortly after.

Alec couldn't stop thinking about how his friends would react to him now. He was cut, bruised and bloody. He was also the most wanted man on remnant and a Faunas. The odds were just stacking up against him. 'I honestly wouldn't be surprised if they told me to get lost after i showed up. I wouldn't blame them' Alec watched the sun slowly start to fade into the distance as it set. The moon started to peak over the horizon as it polar opposite hide itself away from the world. Alec just kept staring until he reached Beacon.

The bullhead landed with a shake as it adjusted to the ground. Alec stood and walked to the exit and stepped off the ramp. When he did a little bit of the ash from his boots fell to the ground. In the moonlight he looked like a ghost with his now grey hair and clothing. The torn clothes and eye bandage didn't help either. He let out a heavy sigh and started his long walk to Ozpin's tower.

On the way there he received a lot of mixed looks from the students he passed. Some looked frightened while others looked extremely mad. A few students even spat at him and called him a freak or monster. Alec just kept his head lowered in pain from the comments. 'If only they knew the truth, but this is what i wanted right?' He though to himself. He was almost knocked to the ground a a large man shoved him. The man grunted and gave Alec a extremely angry look. Alec just kept walking while the man behind him said something under his breath.

Alec passed a full team of hunters in training who glared at him. One even tried to punch him but Alec just dodged away from him and increased his pace. "Should we go after him?" He heard one of the hunters call to their leader. The leader just grunted and turned around. "His is probably going to get thrown in jail to rot anyway." That one struct a nerve with Alec. He was so used to being called a hero by the villagers he saved he never realized how the world saw him.

Alec slowly walked into the base of the tower getting the same looks from everyone around. He slowly pushed the elevators call button and waited. He didn't want to look around because he knew what he would see. Fear, anger, hate, he knew he had to get used to it sooner or later. The elevator arrived with a ding and he stepped inside. Alec pushed to up button. As the doors closed he saw a student draw his finger across his neck while he smiled. Alec juts crossed his arms and leaned back against the rail as the doors closed. The whole way up he had his eyes closed waiting for the slowest elevator ride ever to stop.

The elevator slowly stopped at the top and the doors opened with a small ding. As he looked up he saw Pyrrha standing in front of Ozpin's desk. Alec slowly walked over to where she was standing. On the way over he caught the end of their conversation.

"Sir i believe we should go look for him tomorrow. He saved team RWBY and was very hurt when he vanished into the Badlands. There is still a chance he is alive." Pyrrha gripped the chair tighter as she finshed hoping he would allow them to go search. Ozpin smiled when he saw Alec walk up behind her. "Why dont you see for your self Ms. Nikos?" Pyrrha furrowed her brow slightly and turned around to see Alec standing a few feet away. Her eyes lit up in surprise at his face, she would have stepped closer to hug him but was stopped by his hand. "Are you sure you want to hug me right now? I mean look at me." Alec said looked down at his clothing. She did the same and noticed the shape he was in. She looked him up and down a few times surprised he was even standing.

"Alec how... how are you here?" She looked up to his one uncovered eye. Alec looked to Ozpin who looked curious. "An old friend showed up and helped me out." Alec said trying not to reveal who it was. Ozpin smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Well I'm Mr. Clarke would like some time to relax, perhaps you two could catch up back at the dorms? Oh and Alec, if you need to. Take time tomorrow to get healed." Alec nodded and walked back to the elevator with Pyrrha behind him. Ozpin smiled as they left.

Alec looked over to Pyrrha who looked nervous. He let out a sigh. "Look, if you are uncomfortable with me being around I can make sure we don't come into contact with each other." Pyrrha looked over surprised. "And why would i want that?" Alec furrowed his brow at her. "Well i didn't know if your team would be ok with having a murderer hang around them, especially since I'm a Faunas." Pyrrha was taken back by what he had just said. She finally recomposed her self and looked back to him. "Alec, Ozpin told us everything. You don't have to worry about us, we completely understand what you did and why you did it. And for you being a Faunas we don't care, well Weiss might. She looked down to her feet thinking about how said girl would react.

Alec let out a huge sigh. "Good because, i don't know what it was going to do if i was all alone." Pyrrha gave him a reassuring smile. "We don't judge so easily. If you don't mind me asking, what type of Faunas are you? Just curious." She fidgeted a little hoping she didn't ask too much of him. To her surprise he laughed. "You are the first person, in a very long time that has asked me that question." He smiled at her. "I'm a wolf Faunas." Alec parted his hair so his long ears were visible. He also smile fully so she could see his extended K9 teeth. "I would let you touch my ears, but they are covered in dirt and ash."

The elevator doors opened and they headed to their dorms. "Maybe I can some other time, if your still ok with it." Alec smiled slightly and nodded. "I don't follow all those Faunas religion things where its sacred to touch an appendage, its just like holding hands to me. But don't tell anyone the last part." He winked at her which made her blush slightly.

They parted ways after reaching the cafeteria since he still was unsure of going in there. When he reached his dorm he slowly opened the door and looked in. Relieved that he will finally be able to sleep in a comfortable bed. He placed his sword at the edge of his bed and quickly undressed so get in the shower. Before he got in he checked over his wounds. His thigh was mostly healed but still weak from the muscle being torn. His chest was ok, the claw didn't hurt him too much. His back still had the cuts but they were scabbed over, most likely going to scar. His right cheek already had a new scar. A diagonal one crossing over his old one, making a awkward looking T.

He slowly unwrapped his eye to see the damage. His forehead looked mostly fine, a few small cuts still around but the main gash was healed. The thing that surprised him though was his eye. More importantly the color of it. His iris was no longer a deep blue but now a silver blue, almost identical to a wolf's. He let out a sigh at the awkwardness it held having two different eye colors.

As he washed the ash off of his body he was feeling conflicted. He was mostly happy from how Pyrrha reacted to him. His friends luckily didnt over react at Ozpin for showing them his true purpose in the fang. But he still felt a tinge of sadness from the words of the other students. It hit his core, it had been a long time since he was called such things. His childhood years were rough unfortunately.

he ran his hands through his hair feeling his now clean ears. He always hated when they were dirty. it just didn't feel right. He attempted to reapply his back bandage but his efforts prove useless. He heard a knock at the door and quickly put on a T-shirt and his underwear and sweat pants. When he opened his door he saw someone he was not expecting. Blake stood there staring up at his new eye. Her eyes went wide at the sight of it. 'What happened to him?' Alec smiled as if nothing was wrong. "Hey Blake, what can i do ya for?" She blinked remembering how to speak again. "I just came to thank you for saving me and my team." Alec waved his left arm in front of himself. "Oh don't worry about it, I was just doing what was right!" He started to rub the back of his neck.

She watched him for a second and smiled. "Well none the less, thank you. Is there anyway i can repay you?" Alec thought for a second then perked up. "Actually yes. You don't get sick at the sight of blood or anything right?" Blake thought for a second. "No... what is this favor though?" Blake asked a little scared. "Oh i was just hoping you could help me put a bandage back on really quick." She nodded and entered his room. Here she was expecting to carry a body and hide it like her books say. 'I need to get out more..' She thought.

His room was very organized. Everything had a place and looked in the right spots. She did notice his sword was covered in ash. His pants and jacket were also covered in ash with the exception of blood. She cringed when she saw the three long claw marks along the back of the jacket. And then the large hole in his pant leg. She then saw a big bloody bandage in his trash bin.

"My back is the only thing not healed yet, so i need to keep it covered up." He explained as he took off his T-shirt. If Blake was in any other situation her nose would have gushed blood from the sight of his half naked body. Yes she has read scenes much much more lewd than this but she only pictured it, now she was seeing his toned biceps and abs with her own eyes. She looked away to hide her blush. She started to shift through his selection of books trying to distract herself but couldn't stop glancing over as he readied another bandage.

"Ok, all I need you to do is put this over my wound and ill be good to go.. um Blake?" He looked over and saw her wide eyed with a growing blush staring right at his..bare chest. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to ya know.." He turned around and revealed his cut. She was immediately snapped out of her trance and took on a new emotion, worry. The cut looked infect unfortunately. Who ever had cleaned it didn't do a good job. Of course, they weren't exactly in a hospital. "Alec, your cut is infected. Do you have anything in here for it?" She saw him slump his shoulders. "I was afraid of that, its over in that drawer." He pointed to a desk off in the corner. She immediately rushed over and grabbed it almost knocking a stack of books over in the process.

Alec sat down with legs crossed as she cleaned his wound. "Thanks again for this Blake, I'm glad you came over. I don't think i could have done this alone." Blake was a little taken back by his praise. She was just doing what he asked while also repaying him.

After cleaning the wound she slowly put the bandage on making sure to cover everything. After she finished he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his toned abs. She was able to steal a quick glance at them once again before they were hidden away. "So i noticed you were looking at my books, if you want you could borrow some." Blake was ecstatic at his generosity. She had seen books there she only dreamed of reading since they were from other kingdoms. An entire book series based off of a young wizard fighting against evil with his friends that came from Mistral. And another series about a girl who has to survive a giant test to keep the districts in check.

Her mouth was almost watering at the sight of so much literature that was just offered. She turned to him and tried to keep a straight face. "Your sure that i can read these?" She nearly yelled out. He gave a her a cute smile and nodded. "Yep, as long as you bring them back and not too terribly damaged. He finished with a laugh as she went back to looking at the titles. One caught her eye. It was about a Faunas trying to make a living in a world full of clans and ninjas. Her excitement dropped when she realized why she came in the first place. Blake turned to him and let out a sigh.

"Alec, i want you to know that i don't, we don't think any different of you because your a Faunas. Even if you were apart of the white fang we don't care. We have already gone through the surprise.." She trailed off and looked anywhere but his face. Alec tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean you already have?" Blake let out another sigh and looked up to his multi colored eyes. "I was once in the white fang, i did things i was not proud of. I left after someone helped me change my mind." She slowly pulled the bow off her head and revealed her cat ears. Alec's eyes went wide when he saw. He stared into her amber eyes. His theory was true, he did know her.

"You were the one at the base that night, the one that I spared because of your beautiful eyes." Blake felt something light up in her stomach and cheeks. "That couldn't be the only reason right?" Alec kept looking at her with a fully surprised expression. "When I looked into your eyes that night I saw how innocent you were. That you didn't want to kill people for equality. You wanted to be treated with respect out of trust not fear. You wanted to be seen for who you were, not what you were. I would know because i thought the same. You are special Blake. And i couldn't let someone so special die in a trash place like that." Blake kept looking into his eyes. She saw something she hadn't seen in a long time. She saw someone who met every word spoken and someone who... cared. She tried to hold back her tears but couldn't as they started to flow down her cheeks. She felt Alec bring her into and embrace and hold her tight. She did the same to him.

About 10 minutes passed before she stopped and looked up to him. "T-thank you Alec, it has been a long time since someone had said something so true to me." Alec gave her a warm smile and put his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes. "I will always be here to help you, no matter what. Nothing will change that." Blake smiled at his words. "I believe the same. I will always be here for you." They both started to slowly bring their lips closer together. They were centimeters apart. A loud knock could be heard from the door. Alec smiled and shook his head as he walked to the door. When he opened it she heard Yang ask where Blake was. Blake's eyes went wide and tried to get the blush off her cheeks.

Blake walked past Alec and up to Yang who had a smile on her face. She leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Getting comfortable i see." She winked to Blake who just shook her head in response. "Thanks for taking care of my kitty here, she tends to wonder off." Blake wanted to punch Yang in the jaw for that. She soon realized that her bow was missing. She quickly spun around to face Alec who was holding a book out to her. She realized it was the one about the girl and the districts. She also saw her ribbon hanging from the inside of the book. She quickly grabbed it and mouthed thank you to him. He just smiled in response as she hide her ears again. "See you guys tomorrow then." They both said their tanks and walked back to their dorm. "So, you and Alec getting cozy huh?" Blake let out a sigh and walked past her into their room. 'it is going to be a long day tomorrow.' She thought. Blake took her place on her bed and opened the first page of her new book.

 **Guest dorms: 10 minutes later.**

Emerald walked into Cinder's room and closed the door quietly. She then turned to cinder who was hunkered over the map again. "His friends seem fine with his identity my queen. It even seems that Belladonna has gotten close to him as well. " Cinder gripped the sides of the desk in anger and furrowed her perfect brows. She then let the anger fade and turn into happiness. "Adam will be very angry after hearing this. Though his friends accept him, the school still doesn't. Lets keep it that way. I want you to keep an eye on him though. He still needs to be broken before we make our move." Emerald nodded and left her room. Cinder stared up at the moon again and smiled. "You will be mine Alec, you just don't know it yet."

 **Chapter end**

Longest chapter yet! Man this took a while to type. But i enjoyed it! I like how this story i progressing so far and i plan for it to get better! There will some minor time skips later on but nothing too big i promise.

I was also thinking of doing another story but a Destiny AU where it follows Jaune as he becomes a guardian of earth and the light! Meh maybe not. Let me know what you all think of the chapters please! Any feed back is welcome and i read them all so, pile them om yo!

Anywho, i hope you enjoyed. Yukas out.


	11. Chapter 11: Aura

**Hey there everyone. I had someone ask me when this story became OC x Blake. Now i haven't decided who i want to pair with Alec yet but i have been thinking of a few. If you want to suggest any pairings then by all means go ahead. I just felt like it should be Blake since she is a Faunas and was in the fang. But it can change! I haven't made anything permanent just yet. Any ways, enjoy the newest chapter!**

 **Chapter 11: Aura**

Alec awoke to the sound of his scroll beeping. He shifted in his bed so the screen was visible. he blinked a few times adjusting to the light and saw it was 5 in the morning.

Alec slowly sat up and unlocked his scroll. It had a message from Goodwitch regarding his combat class.

" _Attention students, for the next two weeks your combat class will be changed. Instead of me as your teacher Mrs. Peach will be your teacher. She will explain everything today. Enjoy your week students."_

Alec groaned at the news. He was hoping this week would be easy. Now he will have to do actual work. A minute passed with Alec just sitting on his bed staring at the wall. He was snapped out of his day dream when his alarm rang.

He let out a sigh and headed to the shower to get ready for his not so exciting day. All he wanted was to read his book and go with the flow. Unfortunately it wont be like that.

The cold water of his shower shook away his drowsy state and instead filed him with energy. Luckily his large back wound healed through out the night so he didn't have to worry about that anymore. Unfortunately his left arm was still bruised. When he looked over it again it was still a deep purple but didnt look like he was almost beaten to a bloody pulp anymore.

When he decided his shower time was up he shut the shower off and dried himself off making sure to not his his arm on anything. He then proceeded to get dressed in his usual T-shirt and coat along with black pants and boots. He thanked Monty that he had one spare jacket left. Without it he felt like people would stare at his arms since they both looked weird now. A badly bruised left arm and bandages cover his right arm up to the middle of his bicep. He brought his necklace into the palm of his hand and checked it over, making sure it wasn't damaged. Luckily it only received a few scratches.

Before he left Alec looked over to his sword which was still covered in ash. 'I'll have to clean it later.' He thought as the door closed behind him.

He slowly made it way to the training building. fortunately not a lot of students were up at 6 in the morning, still clutching on to their dreams before they start their busy week. The few students that were awake ignored him. Some didn't even look his way. Alec couldn't tell if he should be happy or sad. He ran his right hand through his black hair releasing a sigh.

As he pushed open the door to the training room he was relived to see no one there. The door slowly closed behind him and clicked when it closed. Alec walked over to one of the weapon cleaning stations and sat down on a bench. He held out his hand and activated his semblance. Soon after his sword appeared in hand. Some of the ash drifted away from the sheathe as he set it down and began to work on cleaning it.

When he finished the Sheathe he slowly pulled the blade free. It let out a satisfying sound as the blade slowly scrapped across the insides of the sheathe making sure it was sharp every time it was draw. He laid the now clean sheathe down beside him and held the blade in his hands. As he inspected it he realized that is wasn't too dirty. A few splotches of dry Grimm blood remained at the tip. He slowly ran his fingers along the blade. It was soothing to him, feeling the cold blade beneath his finger tips. His fingers ran over a small etching in the side. he looked down and saw it had letters on it.

He grabbed a rag and cleaned the blood off the blade until it was shining in the light. when he checked the letters again he was reminded that his blade had a name. More specifically his mothers blade had a name. He ran his fingers over the words again and smiled as he read it. "Soul" He whispered. He smiled when he remembered the conversation he had with his grandfather.

 **many years ago**

"Now listen here Alec and you remember this ok?" Alec nodded in anticipation. Alec's Grandfather smiled and laughed. He slowly drew the famous blue blade and held it out in front of him. "Now, this blade belonged to your mother. It is said that when this blade was forged by her, she put her own aura into it, making it indestructible and pure so no evil could corrupt it. This blade was made for the soul purpose of protecting people who she cared about. It holds your mothers soul and will in it. It can only be used by someone with a pure heart. Darkness runs from this famed blade. It holds the power to strike down the most powerful of foes with a single slice. Your mother protected you and her family with this blade. She was strong because she never gave up and had a pure heart. Giving it the name _SOUL."_ Alec watched with pure excitement. He had heard stories of his mother and how powerful she was but this was a whole new level.

"Now your mother entrusted me with this blade to give to you when i saw fit. Right now, i believe that time is now. Remember this blade will only protect you if your heart is pure. Understand?" Alec smiled showing off his teeth in excitement. "Yes grandpa I'm ready!" His grandfather laughed and handed him the blade. Alec took it in his tiny hands. He nearly exploded to its touch. He felt like it was calling to him. he realized that he started to glow a pure blue. The light was all around him. he felt like he was invincible. Alec looked up to his grandfather and smiled. He rubbed his hand through Alec's hair and laughed. "Now that's my boy!"

 **Present day**

Alec slowly sheathed his blade with an audibly click that could be heard through out the entire quiet building. he slowly stood and walked to the training arena and tapped on a console. As he did his ears twitched when the doors to the huge gym like building opened. Alec watched from the corner of his eye as a man with sliver hair and matching jacket walked in smiling. He had what looked to be shell wrapped around his Ankles. he walked with a heavy thud echoing from his boots. The mystery man walked away into another room and disappeared. Alec finished setting up the training bots and walked to the center of the ring.

Sounds of metal grinding against each other filled the room as the training bots slowly rose from the floor. Each having a single gun ranging from pistols to sniper rifles. Alec closed his eyes and relaxed. After a few seconds the bots all fired on his position. he reacted quickly and jumped high into the sky. He pulled out six kunai from his pouch, three in each hand. He brought his arms close to his body and kept his eyes closed. After about a second he opened his eyes and threw each kunai in varying directions. Each one ricocheting off one another and landing right in the heads of six robots. He teleported to one of the kunai and grabbed the robots gun.

He shot three more bots before teleporting away from his last location to another kunai. This proceeded until each bot was destroyed except for one. Alec stomped on the barrel of a sniper launching it up into the air. He just held his hand up until it land perfectly in his palm. He slowly brought the sight down onto the head of the last robot and fired with one arm. The bullet destroyed the robots head as it fell over. Alec dropped the rifle and looked up to the timer. it read 42 seconds. he just let out a sigh. Another time popped up and read "39 seconds." "Missed it by that much again." He mumbled as the robots were being repaired. Alec looked down and checked his scroll for the time. He saw it was almost time for breakfast. he grabbed the sniper and walked to the exit and tossed it in the recycle bin.

As he left Mercury sent the new video to Cinder. Once finished he smiled and stuffed his hands into his pockets and strolled out whistling. On the other side of the room Weiss watched Alec leave the room. She had come early to practice but decided against it after seeing what Alec had just done. She quickly downloaded the recording from the console and headed to the cafeteria shocked by what had just transpired. 'is he really that good?' She thought. 'No way though, he is a criminal.'

 **A few minutes later**

Alec opened the doors to the cafeteria and slowly walked down the rows of tables down to the food serving area. Halfway through his walk he noticed all of the students stopped talking and were staring at his. Any time looked to a group of people they either glared at him or looked away scared. Alec just bowed his head and kept walking as the students whispered.

Even team RWBY and JNPR were quiet. They didn't know if they should start talking normally or just watch like everyone else. of course they were watching out of worry rather than anger. People started to say he was going to lash out and attack at any moment. Weiss sat down next to ruby and pulled out her scroll and started the training video of Alec. Everyone in the two teams watched in amazement at how fast he was and his precision accuracy with the kunai. Everyone gasped when they saw the time he was trying to beat. "He destroyed 20 bots in 39 seconds? That's insane!" Yang whispered out. Someone else called out. "Here he comes again!"

Alec slowly made his way back out of the cafeteria with a few apples and a cup of orange juice. As he walked someone threw a apple core his way. Alec simply moved his head out of the way. A few more people joined in while Alec just dodged each piece of food.

Cardin eventually stood up and walked in front of Alec. He just stopped and looked Cardin in the eyes. They were roughly the same height. Cardin's brow furrowed. "Why don't you just get out of here you freak! No one wants you here!" Cardin then proceeded to knock the cup of orange juice out of Alec's hands. Cardin pushed Alec away and crossed his arms. "See? No one is standing up for you! Get lost." Someone threw a huge bowl of oatmeal at the back of Alec's head. Cardin smiled just before Alec was pelted by the bowl. Alec side stepped the bowl like it was nothing and instead of colliding with Alec it collided with Cardin'a face.

Nora, Yang, and Ruby all busted out laugh and were soon joined by the entire room. Alec just crossed his arms and smirk. He walked past carding who had just pulled the bowl off his head. As he walked past he whispered. "Oh how the tables have turned." And with that Alec continued out of the room while everyone laughed at Cardin.

Alec's first class with Professor Oobleck was quite boding. They were forced to watch a video on how the Grim act without humans being around. He didn't really pay attention. Instead he started a war with Ruby. They sat a few seats away from each other and decided to fling papers at each other. This lasted until the Professor told them all to pay attention and MADE them watch it.

His class with Port was really boring as usual. He continued to talk about his adventures even though they were supposed to talk about the white fangs history. Instead Ruby and Alec continued their little war. Yang eventually joined in. One paper his Weiss square in the eye which earned the three a icy glare. It was mainly directed toward Alec since she still didn't like the fact he was around. he stole thousands worth of Lien in dust which set her off. Eventually Alec started to read his favorite horror book again. Just as the main character was going to fight a giant alien the bell rang which gravely disappointed him.

Alec decided to skip lunch and try to beat his time again. After about the 4th try he gave up. he then decided to work on the blueprints for his mecha shifting sheathe which he was building. He wanted it to be a lever action shotgun called the model 1887, but it was proving difficult for him since he didn't really work on guns. After about 20 minutes of working it was time for combat class.

As he entered he saw Mrs. Peach standing where Goodwitch would usually be. She had a lab coat on and a bright smile. In her hand was a clip board and a pen. Alec took a seat up at the top where he usually sits and waited for the class to begin. As he waited he noticed Cardin glaring at him. Alec held back a laugh since he could still see a little bit of oatmeal in his hair. The bell rang and everyone sat down and got ready for what ever they were doing.

"Ok class, you were all informed about the situation for the next few weeks. And to clear up some confusion, Ms. goodwitch has some business to attend to so i will be taking over. Now that you are informed let us begin." She pulled out her scroll and tapped on it a few times. The battle board displayed a bunch of the students names and aura bars. "For the next two weeks you will be going over aura and how it effects you. I know you all think you know everything about aura but i know you don't. We will be going over aura usage and how it effects you as well as semblances. For today i am going to have a 1 vs 4 fight. This fight will show how stress and anticipation can affect your mind and aura. Anyone want to volunteer?"

No one raised there hands and the room sat in silence. Peach kept on a honest smile and looked down to her scroll. "very well, i will choose then." She slowly scanned the room with her eyes. First they settled on Pyrrha, then Ruby, Then Yang. She squinted her eyes when she looked to Weiss who almost jumped out of her seat in anticipation. Peach closed her eyes and reopened them to look directly at Alec. She smiled brightly and called out to him. "Alec would be so kind to fight today, I understand you just recovered but i would love to see you fight." Alec let out a sigh and walked down the steps to stand next to her. He turned around to face the students. His eyes flickered around the room as people stared at him. he saw people whisper to each other. He saw Yang whisper to Ruby. Then her eyes opened wide.

Yang leaned over to Ruby and whispered in her ear. "Hey look at his left eye. Its a different color." Ruby looked at his eye and realized she was right. She then turned to her sister and whispered back. "I wonder if it happened in the forest." Yang nodded at this and looked back.

"Alright, team CRDL will be his opponent. Alec crossed his arms and bowed his head closing his eyes and smiling. Cardin cracked his knuckles while his team just watched in fear. The 5 guys headed to the locker room. Peach turned around and started to record the arena while the students all whispered to each other. Yang smiled and leaned back. "Oh Alec is going to wipe the floor with them." The rest of her team nodded except Weiss who just sat still and stared off into space. She was too lost in thought to hear what Yang said. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he was chosen and not her. She was snapped out of her stupor when Cardin walked into the arena with his team.

Alec slowly made his way out of the locker room and stood across from his opponents. Peach stood tall and spoke up. "The arena has been altered to show two different area's. One side will be desert. And one will be water." As she announced each the floor parted and showed each one. The desert area had small rocks protruding from the sand. The water side had small platforms submerged by the deep water but just visible. "Now students, this is a normal match yes but watched the aura gauge's and take notes."

Team CRDL all readied their weapons. Cardin smiled and propped his mace up on his shoulder. "So you ready to get destroyed you freak!?" Alec unfolded his arms and reached into his pouch and pulled out his mask. He slowly put it over the lower half of his face and crossed his arms again. He slightly tilted his head so his hair blocked his eyes. Cardin just snarled and readied to rush him. A loud beep started the match. Cardin rushed Alec with his team in tow. Alec pulled out two kunai. He planted one behind him and threw the other one straight at his opponents. Each one dodged it as it flew past. the kunai lodged its self into the sand behind them. Cardin jumped and brought up his mace to smash Alec. Just before it connected Alec teleported to his sand kunai. The water around his last position exploded from the impacted making a huge wave slam against the out wall of the arena. Cardin stood up victoriously thinking he had won.

He looked up to the board and saw Alec's bar was green. He turned around to see Alec at the other side of the arena arms crossed as he stared at the ground. "Get him!" Cardin snarled while trying to free his mace from the ground. His three teammates rushed Alec again. The one with the halberd lunged at Alec. The tip of the blade was just about to connect with Alec's throat when a sudden fist knocked the boy back. Everyone watched in surprise as a clone of Alec formed from nothing. His fist still lingering where he had punched the boy. The clone Alec looked up revealing his eyes. They held a light blue glow signifying he was a clone. He looked back to the real Alec who just nodded. The clone stood up straight closed his eyes and breathed out through his mask.

The clone's eyes shot open and he rushed the three men. The clone jumper up and kicked the pistol wielding boy away to Cardin who was still struggling with his mace. The man with the halberd sung horizontally at the clone who just ducked under it. He then punched the member of team CRDL in the gut making him double over from the hit. He then sent two punches to the other boy with the knives. he too was stunned from the assault. The clone grabbed the knife wielder and threw him into the other boy making them go flying into the wall signifying a ring out for the two.

The clone bolted towards Cardin. He placed a hand on Cardin's forehead, then punched him in the jaw. The clone then jumped over Cardin and kicked the other member of his team out of the ring. The clone vanished as Alec started walking towards Cardin.

Cardin pulled his mace free and stared at Alec. Alec stopped walking and unfolded his arms. His eyes glanced up to the new mark on his forehead resembling his necklace. "So Cardin, how do you like the knew look?" When Alec spoke it came out deep, almost like what a Grim would sound like. Cardin glanced up to the screen with the video feed. He saw the mark and growled. "What did yo-" He was cut off by Alec's foot meeting his lower jaw sending him into the air. Alec jumped up and slammed his knee into Cardin's back making him go higher. Alec teleported after every hit right back next to him. After about the 10th hit Cardin was almost touching the roof. Everyone watched in amazement.

Alec teleported one last time just above Cardin. He spun Cardin so his head was facing the ground. Alec wrapped his arms around Cardin's legs then wrapped his legs around Cardin's torso. They began plummeting back down to the ground. With a loud crack Cardin flew head first into the ground making it crack and web all over the place. Alec yanked him from the ground and tossed him onto solid ground. Cardin had just enough aura to sill be in the fight. Alec walked over to him and brought his leg up. He then slammed it into Cardin's crotch ending the match. All the guys in the room let out a groan from the hit.

Alec grabbed his kunai and walked to the lockers.

everyone in the stands watched as team CRDL recovered from their fight. Each person talking about what just happened.

Cinder looked over to Mercury and Emerald who were still cringing. Mercury looked over. "Man, he must have been pretty screwed up to be hit by Cardin after what we just saw." Cinder nodded and looked around the room at the students. Some had the look of horror on their faces. Cinder smiled to herself. 'Yes, be scared of what you see. You all will be terrified after I'm done with him.' She thought.

 **Chapter end**

hey everyone. Sorry for a chapter that was all over the place. This is mostly filler and i had a hard time getting through this. next chapter will start a new arc in the story so just hold on a little longer!

Yukas out.


	12. Chapter 12: The Machine

**Hey everybody! Quick AN here. I wanted to address the pairing for Alec. I have had a few suggestions that i could see happening its just where I am in the story, I honestly have no idea how to get them together. Now i have touched apon Blake and Alec which at first was going to be the main pairing, but i have plans later on down the road. But if you are ok with Blake and Alec then i could change it around before we get to that point in the story. Someone suggested Nora and i will admit, that is a cool idea but i just don't see Alec, a socially deprived person going with someone who is the exact opposite.**

 **But alas there is still time for all that stuff. Right now we are just getting into some juicy details, so lets continue! Please review and leave any comments you have, good or bad they are appreciated!**

 **Chapter 12: The Machine**

 **(continue from last chapter)**

Alec was currently making his way back to the lockers to put Soul away to keep her from prying eyes. When he reached his locker he heard the doors to the large room open along with the clanking of metal. Alec opened his locker and placed Soul inside. When he shut the locker door he turned to see who had entered. A tall man was leaning against the wall. He wore silver and black along with matching pants and boots. His ankles had some type of shotgun shell wrapped around them. Alec met the man's eyes. This mystery man had silver hair along with a large cocky smirk. Alec thought to himself for a second and remembered he was the same guy from the training room earlier who disappeared.

"Howdy." The mystery man finally spoke. Alec kept watching him, something felt... Off. "Well it seems you don't talk much, I just came to say congrats on your win." Alec opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he felt his mask shift on his face. 'I never took it off..' Alec trailed off in his thoughts. The man stood up and walked past him, as he did he spoke up. "My names Mercury by the way." Alec turned his head and met eyes with Mercury. He was no longer smiling. He held a blank expression. Alec squinted his eyes slightly, still feeling something off about this guy. "Alec" His voice came out deep and scratchy. 'I need to change the voice module on this thing.' Alec thought. Mercury smirked again and walked out towards the arena. "Nice conversation!" Alec just watched him leave not wanting to strike up a real conversation.

Suddenly Alec felt a wave of nausea hit him like a truck. He nearly collapsed on the spot but held him self up with the help of his locker. Another wave of nausea hit him causing him to double over. He tore his mask off and puked in the nearest trash can. He heard the door to the locker room open again. But this time he heard heels clicking on the tile floor. Before he could stand up and recover a third wave of nausea hit and caused him to puke again.

Pyrrha rounded the corner to get ready for her fight with Mercury which was surprising for someone to challenge her of all people. What she didn't expect to see was Alec leaning over a trash can, holding onto it with a death grip. She gasped in surprise and ran over to him. "Alec are you okay? What happened?" Alec groaned in response and slowly leaned against the nearest wall and slid down to his butt. Pyrrha watched with worried eyes, hoping something wasn't wrong. Alec noticed and leaned his head back. "Its okay Pyrrha, its just a side effect of having two semblances."

Pyrrha went wide eyed at this. Sure she had heard of people having two but she did not expect this to be the case. "You have two?" She asked and knelled down next to him. He shook his head slowly. "Yep, my clone is one, and my teleportation is another. There are side effects of using them so close together. As you can tell." Pyrrha nodded still in disbelief. The last recorded person having two semblances was over a hundred years ago. And boy was he special.

She noticed his nose started to bleed and quickly grabbed a paper towel. She wiped the blood from his nose. "If you knew this would happen, then why risk using them both?" Alec watched her as she threw away the bloodied paper towel. "I just wanted to destroy Cardin for what he's done to others. What he did to me." Alec slowly looked down at his lap in shame knowing how much blood he had to his name. Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. Alec looked up with a surprise expression. "Alec, it doesn't matter what others think of you or even what you did in the past. What matters is you are here and have friends who support you. If you think you are a killer then why were you so nice to me when you arrived?"

Alec stared into her emerald eyes which seemed to be glowing. He slowly started to smile and nodded. "Your right, I've just been letting this all go to my head." She helped him stand which made his head feel light but he pulled through. "You should probably get to your match, I'll be okay." Pyrrha smiled and nodded. She started to walk away. "Don't pass out on the way back okay?" Alec let a small laugh escape from him for the first time in a long time. "I'll try not to." Pyrrha smiled and exited the locker room grabbing her weapons on the way out. Alec grabbed his mask and headed for the bleachers.

On his way up to his usual seat Dr. peach pulled him aside. She gave him a stern look. "Can we talk after class?" Alec nodded. He knew she was trying to put on a show to make it seem like she was angry but Alec had dealt with Goodwitch before. No ones glare was as scary as hers.

By the time Alec sat down team CRDL walked in, except for Cardin. Alec smirked to himself. 'Oh he WILL feel that for a while.' Each member of the team gave him a glare. He winked to them which caused each one to grow even angrier.

The fight between Mercury and Pyrrha was nothing special. Mercury tried to hit her but was countered or dodged each time. He was able to disarm her which was a little surprising but that was it. He gave up just after it started. Peach told him to choose his battles carefully which he just smirked and walked off. Everyone knew the outcome, but it still irked Alec. He wanted to fight her, but gave up when he couldn't land a hit. Something was going on but he just couldn't place it. When Pyrrha and Mercury returned to the stands Peach stood in front with her scroll.

"Now there is not enough time for another match but there is enough for me to inform you there will be no more fighting through out this week." Some groaned others let out a roar of happiness until Peach took it away. "Instead, you will have class work." This time everyone groaned. Alec just smirked. Though he was disappointed about the work he was still excited to get to work on his sheathe.

When the bell rang Alec was able to catch Ruby before she bolted out the door. Weiss gave him a glare while Yang and Blake left in a hurry. Alec dismissed the ice queen and turned to Ruby. "Hey Ruby, you you be willing to help me with something later tonight in the training building? Something involving a gun." He could have sworn her eyes turned into literal stars as she jumped up and down at the mention of a gun. "Yes i would love to help!? What time!?" Alec thought for a second and looked back to the over joyed rose. "When ever you can, I'll be there most of the night." Ruby smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Yes sir!" And just like that she was gone. The only thing left behind were rose pedals. He blinked a few times and walked over to Peach.

She turned to him and pulled out her scroll. "I have a few questions on your semblance Mr. Clarke if you don't mind." Alec shook his head as she tapped on her scroll. "Now i want you to tell me everything about both of your semblances." Alec smiled a little.

 **Later that night**

Alec was currently staring at the blueprints of his new sheathe. He decided on having it shift into two weapons, but he had no clue on how to do it. There were many things that Alec knew about. Guns, were not one of them. He knew how to shoot them and all the basics but when it came to building one that shifts into another, that was a whole different ball game. Luckily he was getting assistance from the biggest gun nut in the school.

Ruby busted through the large metal doors to the training room. She was excited Alec was finally talking to her. Ever since he showed up Ruby was determined to talk to him. But any time she was going to she got nervous and felt like it was the first day of school all over again. But her dream came true! HE asked HER for help! As she looked around she spotted him in one of the weapon repair shops. With a burst of speed she was at his side. Usually when she did that to someone they were scared half to death. Alec just stood up straight and smiled down to her.

He had a pencil stuck in between his ear and head. He had his jacket laying off to the side. His silver necklace shined above his black T-shirt. He looked like he was covered sweat, probably from a work out. Ruby stared at his spiral necklace. Apparently he was speaking, but she was too busy admiring his shiny jewelry. Alec waved a hand in front of her face and brought her out of the trance she was stuck in.

Ruby blushed a little when she realized how dumb she must have looked. She recomposed herself and beamed up at him. "So what did you need my help with?" Alec looked over to the blue prints and shrugged. "Well, i had a few ideas on how i could improve my range, but I'm terrible at making guns. Especially one that can shift into two different weapons." Ruby looked over the blue prints and let a toothy smile come over her. "So you want your sheathe with a cylinder dust chamber shift into a lever action shot gun as well as a bolt action sniper?" Alec rubbed the back of his necked and smiled nervously. "You think you could help me?"

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose as it shifted into full form, the blade slamming into the ground. She smiled at him. "I think i can make it work. Give me a few days to get the materials and write up some stuff. I'll call you when I'm ready. Are you in a hurry to get it?" Alec shook his head. "Alright! That will give me more than enough time. I can have it ready by the weekend okay?" Alec nodded and smiled. Ruby sped off leaving rose pedals in her wake. Alec went to grab his jacket when she appeared in front of him again.

Alec looked over to her as she looked down at her shoes. "You, okay Ruby?" She looked up to his necklace again and smiled. "Does your necklace mean something?" Alec took his necklace into his hands and looked at it. "Yep, it used to be my mothers. She gave it to me when I was a baby. Along with her sword." He grabbed Soul from its sheathe and held it in front of himself. Ruby went wide eyed when she saw it up close. "Can I touch it?" Alec smiled and nodded. Ruby ran her fingers down the blade, amazed that it was made of the rarest metal on the planet. "I cant believe your sword is made of aurium! I have only heard of small amounts of this stuff ever being found but enough to make a sword of this length!? Where did your mom get it all?"

Alec thought for a moment and replied. "It was very plentiful where I used to live. My grandfather made the blade for my mom when she was a child. He was a great weapon smith. He made other weapons with this material but they were destroyed when our village was burned down. This blade is the last aurium blade around." Ruby stared in awe that this blade was so rare. Aurium was known for being very durable and could cut through most things. But that was just small pieces. She looked down to Crescent Rose, thinking of how strong her scythe would be if it was made out of the same metal.

"I could take you there some time, but you would have to keep it a secret." Ruby looked up and stared into his multi colored eyes. "I promise to never show anyone." Alec smiled. "I didn't say that, just don't let people you don't trust know." Ruby was about to explode from happiness. "You trust me with this?" Alec nodded. "Of course, your my friend." Ruby squealed in joy and hugged him. She mentally tallied another friend onto her board. She let go of him and blushed. "S-sorry, i just got excited." Alec patted her head. "Its good to be as happy as you are Ruby." She stood tall and saluted to him. "I promise to make your weapons awesome!" With that she sped away. Alec sheathed his sword and grabbed his jacket and walked back to the dorms with a smile on his face.

 **A few hours later**

Alec set down he screwdriver and placed his mask onto his face. He pulled his right glove and tapped his index finger and thumb together. When he did his mask made a small click. He said a few sentences getting used to his new speaker. Now instead of sounding dark and scratchy he sounded more clear. A little muffled but clear. He switched back to the dark voice and laughed. He smiled to himself. "Oh it never gets old." He spoke out loud with the dark voice. His scroll rang pulling him from his little moment. He pulled off the mask and answered. Ozpin was on the other line. "Alec, we have a lead." He immediately pocketed his scroll and grabbed his jacket.

Once Alec reached Ozpin's office he saw a video feed playing on a huge screen. On the feed multiple white fang members were raiding a dust supply depot. The workers were all lying in blood, riddled with bullet holes. Alec furrowed his brow and put on a slight frown at the sight. Roman Torchwick entered the frame along with a small girl which only could be Neo. From the reports he had read she was dangerous and a very experienced fighter. Roman turned to the camera and smiled tipping his hat to it then blowing it up with a shot from his cane.

Alec clenched his fists with a growing scowl. Ozpin turned around and looked at Alec. "This was recorded two days ago at the northern air harbor. Since then other harbors have been hit. we believe the next one to be hit is the docks on Wednesday." Goodwitch tapped on her scroll then looked up to him. "We believe Roman will be there as well. Though you are trying to stay unknown, this must be done. We can not risk normal students to fight and the authorities are split thin as is." Alec nodded and sighed. "I have a plan on how to get close to him. Don't tell the authorities of my involvement at beacon. Just tell them to be ready." Ozpin nodded and sipped his coffee.

"Alec are you planning on attending the dance this Friday?" Alec shrugged. "I never thought about it. Should I? I mean with the students knowing who I used to be don't you think it would be awkward? I'm sure they want me gone." Alec trailed off and looked down at his feet. Ozpin smiled and closed his eyes. "Actually, no one has come to me or Ms. Goodwitch about you being expelled." Alec looked up surprised. Goodwitch nodded. "I believe that they don't mind you. I also think that you being here is good for them. Everyone deserves a second chance, as you would say." Alec thought back to when he first met Ozpin and Goodwitch when he was in the fang. That was the only thing he said when they offered him help out of the fang. He smiled looked up to her.

"Yes, you are right Ms. Goodwitch." Ozpin smiled while Goodwitch was taken back by him actually addressing her like a student should. "Now, if you both will excuse me. I Have plans to make." Ozpin nodded as Alec went down the elevator. He looked over to Goodwitch who gave him a rare smile. "I told you he would open up." She just nodded and walked away.

 **The next morning**

Alec was walking away from the food line in the cafeteria. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two white dust bottles. He had requested for appearance changing dust so his plan to take Roman by surprise would actually work. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard his name being called. he quickly shoved the bottles back into his pocket looked over to who called him. Ruby was waving at him and motioning for him to come over.

When he approached he was greeted with a good morning from everyone except Weiss who just glared at him. "Hey Alec, why don't you sit with us today instead of being a loner huh?" Yang was smiling at his and making a "Come here" Motion with her finger. Alec smiled to himself when he saw an open spot next to Weiss. Said Heiress was glaring daggers at Yang. He shrugged and walked over and sat down next to Weiss. "I guess I could make an change in my usual routine." He could see Weiss straighten up when he sat down and started to eat his oatmeal.

As everyone talked he could see Weiss glance at him every once and a while. Alec slowly leaned over and whispered into her ear. "If you want me to leave i can if it makes you uncomfortable." Weiss looked over to him with a surprised look on her face. Alec was about to leave when Yang looked over. "Are you trying to ditch us already Blue?" He was about to speak but Weiss beat him to it. "No, i just asked him if he could get me a napkin." Everyone looked over to her in surprise that SHE asked him to do something that wasn't cruel. Yang smiled and crossed her arms. "Aw, is the ice queen's heart melting finally?" Weiss blushed and nearly through a fork at Yang. "No! You all said i should lighten up so i am! Happy!?" Alec sat down and handed her a napkin. When everyone looked away Alec whispered to her. "Thank you for bailing me out." She just huffed.

"Sooooo who is ready for the dance on Friday?" Yang said out of no where. Nora jumped up and smiled. "Ren is gonna take me! But not like together-together cause we are just friends but like really good friends. But not really really good friends cuz then we would be together-together when were not." Ren just sighed and nodded. Weiss smiled and sat up. "I am going to ask Neptune to the dance." Yang gave her a toothy smile. "Oh you like the stud huh?" Weiss just huffed and looked away. yang looked to Blake and winked. "Didn't monkey boy ask you Blakey?" She looked up from her book and sighed. "yes.." Yang let out a satisfied grunt then set her sights on Alec. "What about you Blue? You need a Date?" She winked and folded her arms under her busty chest. Alec looked into her eyes trying not to stare at her large chest. "I don't know yet. I have a project i am working on."

Yang dropped her smile and huffed. "Oh come on, its a not of relaxing. you should go. I bet you'd look awesome in a suit." She winked at him causing a small blush to cover his cheeks. "Plus there is going to be a live band!" Alec shrugged. "I'll think about it." Yang smiled and looked to Ruby. "So, what about you little sis?" Ruby shrunk from her gaze. "I don't like dances, or a lot of people, or high heels." yang shrugged and looked to Jaune. "Well if you need someone to hang out with who is just as socially awkward as you, there is always Jaune." He stood up and pointed a finger at her. " I am not socially awkward!" Yang smiled and kept staring. He eventually sat down and huffed. "Okay maybe just a little."

The bell soon Rang starting off the day.

 **Combat class**

Alec was currently standing in front of s screen which displayed all of his statistics. His aura, state of mind, height, weight. Dr. Peach was explaining the class to everyone. "Now the reason Mr. Clarke is standing up here is not because of he is being singled out, no there is a much bigger picture. As you see his aura bar looks normal here. But compared to everyone else's." Other aura bars appeared in a list of greatest to smallest. Alec was at the top while the person below him only had half of his bar. everyone gasped in shock. "As you see, Mr. Clarke's aura is ginormous. Topping even Mr. Arc's. Now students, have you all heard of the Jaeger?" A few students raised their hands. Peach smirked and pulled up an image of a man in heavy armor covering most of his body. His helmet looked like it was covered in scales while two horns protruded just above the eye slits. The armor was covered in different symbols.

"This man, is the Jaeger. Jaeger means "hunter" in a old lost language. Now you might ask why this man is important. He is important because he helped clear a Grimm army so the first kingdom could flourish. Vale." A picture of the Jaeger came up showing him covered in white flames. "This man was a force to be reckoned with. Not only did he have a huge aura pool, but he also was the first recorded person to have two semblances. Now there have been others but their second semblance was just a slight change. His two semblances were completely different. One of them was he could control white flames and disintegrate anything in his path, while his second semblance could create large barriers made of aura. These abilities, combined with aura manipulation made him unstoppable.'

"Now you may ask, how does this effect Alec here. Well believe it or not. Alec has two semblances. he has already showed them to you all." A few clips from His match with Cardin played. Alec stepped forward and looked toward the crowd. "My first semblance, is teleportation. I am able to teleport to things i have marked with this symbol." Alec raised up his right hand which showed a glowing blue version of his necklace." If this symbol is touching on anything, then I can choose to either teleport things to me, or I can go to it. I can also teleport anything I am touching directly."

He lowered his arm and closed his eyes. "My second semblance is creating a exact clone of myself. We think, act, move like each other." Alec opened his eyes and snapped his fingers. When he did a clone appeared next to him. "I can chose how tough this clone is. If i pool a lot of aura into him then he can take a few hits. But it wont after those hits." Peach walked over and held her hand up. "Now, aura manipulation is a tough thing to master. as you can see, i am only able to project my aura into my finger tips, while Alec can muster up enough to make a clone." Alec high fived his clone then did a series of handshakes and fists bumps. " we have the same mind set. He knew what to do since I thought about it before he appeared."

"When it disappears, I learn anything he learned while it was around." The clone walked up to Ruby and squatted next to her. She looked over confused. The clone looked up with its slightly glowing blue yes. "Show me what color sock you are wearing." She did then the clone disappeared. Alec looked over to her. "Ruby is currently wearing black socks with roses on them." Ruby nodded and smiled while everyone else gasped. Peach started to walk down the hall. "Follow me students, i have something to show you."

When they reached the next room they were greeted by two longs pods with a helmet in each. The helmet had wires running from the top of it to the machine. Peach turned on the pod and a large screen lit up. "These machines are Atlas training tech. In the machine you can set up simulations for you to fight. The way it works is your body is set into a dream like state where your mind is being used as the power source for your simulation. When you are in the simulation everything feels real. But your body is still here laying down. Say you were break an arm. In the simulation you would feel it. But when you exited the machine, the pain that was once there is now gone."

Everyone was watching with wide eyes. Peach shut down the machine and turned to them. "Tomorrow you will be able to see it in action. Right now the bell is going to ring." As she finished her sentence the bell rang and everyone exited in a hurry.

On the way out Emerald and Mercury broke off from the group and called Cinder. " _Have you made progress on Alec?"_ The two smiled to each other. "We just had all of our suspicions about his semblance confirmed." Cinder smiled and let out a happy sigh. " _Good, the plan keeps moving forward."_ mercury hung up and looked to Emerald. "This is almost too easy." Emerald nodded as the two headed back to the dorms.

 **Chapter end**

 **Okay i will admit i got some inspiration from Sword Art Online for the Atlas machine. But they aren't going to get trapped inside i promise. There were some other references but i wont name them, but if you get them good job!**

 **next chapter will have some much needed action. It gets boring only typing about people talking, but I must push through. Anyways i hope you enjoyed the chapter. I sure did! Also we hit 1,000 views! That's crazy!**

 **Yukas, signing off**


	13. Chapter 13: Infiltration

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not uploading yesterday, my internet was down all day so i wasn't able to do anything. On a side note, i will be using some canon events, but i will be tweaking them for story purposes. Also, if there are any fights that happen in the show I will probably just give a brief summary because I really don't want to re-type an entire episode, that just takes up precious time and space. But by all means go and watch the fights to get the sense of the mood ya know? Any ways here is the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 13: infiltration**

Blake awoke to the beeping of her scroll. She looked around the room to make sure no one else was awake. She slowly sat up and grabbed her scroll and unlocked it. She had one message from her secret information broker. Her eyes lit up when she saw the video feed of the white fang. The same video feed Alec saw the day before. As she watched she kept getting angrier and angrier at the sight of the Fang stealing and killing anyone. She nearly crushed her scroll when Roman walked into view. She could see he was talking but there was no audio. He then turned to the camera and smiled. She also saw that Neo girl from the highway. The camera feed suddenly cut off and ended the video. A new message appeared below the video. When she read it she was filled with a sense of joy. The message read "Roman will be stopping at a Junior's nightclub tonight, That is all the info I have for now."

Blake looked up from her scroll and saw the rest of team RWBY staring at her. Each holding a different expression. Yang was the first to break the silence after a few seconds of awkward staring. "What's got you so riled up kitty cat? You looked pretty mad for a second." Blake looked down to the ground not sure if she should tell them. She let out a sigh and looked back up to Yang. "The white fang are still stealing dust along side Torchwick. He will be at Junior's nightclub tonight." Yang cracked her knuckles and had an evil smile plastered on her face. "I say we go have a little talk, don't ya say?" Weiss walked over and stood in front of Blake. "If we are to do this, then we must be discreet. If anyone catches us trying to leave late at night then it could turn out bad."

Blake nodded and smiled one of her rare smiles. "Thank you guys, for doing this." Ruby jumped of her bed and gave a thumbs up. "You can count on us Blake!" Yang put an arm around Ruby and smiled back. "Yeah, were a team after all!" Weiss even smiled before walking into the bathroom. Yang sat down next to Blake and looked down at her scroll. "So when are we going to leave?" Blake thought for a second looked down to her scroll. "Well the last airship to town leaves at 8:30, so we could take that. The only thing is I don't know when Roman will be there. I only know he will." Yang put a finger to her chin in deep thought. "Well it will most likely be late, so we could scope the place out before we go in." Blake nodded in response and got dressed for the day.

As they exited their room Blake noticed that the door to Alec's room was cracked open. Her curiosity got the best of her so she went to check it out. As she drew closer she saw the door had "Get out freak" spray painted on the door. She glared at the words then pushed to door open. The handle was smashed as well as one of the hinges. The entire room was a mess. Books and papers were torn from their previous spots and lay on the floor. The window had a hole in it and his bed frame was laying vertical against the wall. His mattress was torn in a few places and the sheets were no where to be seen. The only thing left untouched was a metal box in the corner which looked to be electromagnetically sealed.

The ran sacked room caused her to think about who would be so ballsy to do something like this Alec. She then remembered Cardin was released from the infirmary after the royal beat down Alec gave him. Yang walked up behind Blake a gasped. She then scowled at the writing on the door. "Let me guess, Cardin right?" Blake nodded and closed the door making sure it didn't fall of the last hinge. As they walked to the cafeteria Yang nudged her. "Are we going to tell anyone? I mean that is against the school rules right?" Blake sighed and looked over to her partner. "I'm sure Alec will do something about it. I just hope he shows mercy." They both laughed knowing how much trouble Cardin was in.

When they entered the cafeteria they were expecting to see Cardin getting his face punched in but that was no the case. Alec was no where to be seen. As Blake sat down she heard Yang ask where Alec was. Pyrrha surprisingly answered. "He said he was going to get in some early training. Other than that I do not know." Blake eyed her suspiciously. 'When did Pyrrha start talking to Alec? The last time I saw them together he didn't say anything. Even here at the table he doesn't really talk.' She thought as her friends carried on their conversation.

 **To Alec**

He threw one last punch at the bag which sent it flying off the hinge that held it off the ground and into a nearby wall. A huge hole was left where his punch made contact. He let out a breath and grabbed another punching bag and set it onto the hook. He got into his stance again. This time he pooled aura into his fist and brought it back. With a loud crack his fist connected with the bag. But instead of just pushing it his fist went through the fabric and got stuck inside. He tried to pull his fist out but couldn't since he was so exhausted. He rested his head against the bag. With one strong pull his fist flew out from the bag causing all of its insides to spill out onto the ground at his feet.

Alec looked over to the clock and saw it was almost time for class. He dragged all the beat up bags and dragged them to a corner for repair. He heard the doors open along with a clack of heels. He turned around and saw Pyrrha approaching him. She stopped and looked at the busted punching bags. "You have been busy." She giggled and smiled at him. He returned a smile and walked over to his jacket. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for class?" She nodded and walked over to his sheathe. "Yes but I wanted to check and make sure you remembered we had classes since you didn't go to breakfast." Alec slipped his jacket on and looked over to her. "Are you my red head mom now?" She giggled and blushed a little. "Is it bad to care for a friend and make sure he is okay?" Alec unwrapped his left hand and tossed the wrapping in the trash.

He walked over to his locker and opened it. "And here i thought you liked me." She stood straight up and blushed. Luckily he wasn't looking. She went back to looking at his sheathe to hide her face. He closed the locker door and walked over to her and leaned against the wall. She ran her fingers over the dust chamber with wide eyes. "I have never seen someone incorporate dust onto a blade before." Alec smiled and grabbed his sheathe. He tapped a button and the dust chamber spun until it landed on a white dust. He slowly pulled the blade out. When it was fully unsheathed it glistened in the light. The blade looked to be frozen solid. "It takes a lot of time to get just the right amount of dust put onto the blade so it doesn't become unstable. Each type of dust is different, that is why each chamber is a different size."

Pyrrha stared in amazement at the sword. She has seen dust bullets and even Weiss' rapier but it didn't seem to work the exact same way. Alec tapped the wall with the point of the blade making it freeze. "Too much dust would have caused that wall to shatter and too with too little, nothing would happen. He swung the blade away from himself causing the ice to simply fade away. He held it out to her. She slowly gripped the handle. She was surprised by how light it was with all the metal. Alec smiled when he saw she could hold it. "How long did it take you to make this?" Alec leaned against the wall. "My grandfather made it when my mom was a child. That is actually her blade. It was handed down to me along with this necklace. It is the symbol for my village." Pyrrha looked over to him with a confused expression. "Village?"

Alec nodded and ran his finger along the name of his blade. "Yes, i didn't live in the kingdoms until i was about 12. I was raised in a small village outside of Vale. It was a village of Faunas who didn't want to be attacked by humans. When I was about 6 I was given this blade." He showed her name. "My grandfather said that it was made with the spirit of my mom. It is said that only people with a innocent soul and mind can wield this blade and don't intend harm to the master or anyone around him." He smiled down at her. "You were expecting it to be heavy right?" She nodded. "Well, naturally it is since it is made from one of the heaviest metals on the planet. But it was made with a special dust that reacts to someones pure heart and soul making it feel light weight. Now if someone were trying to harm me, it would weigh the normal amount which is about, 300 hundred pounds."

Pyrrha's jaw nearly slammed into the floor. She had never heard of something like this. She ran her fingers along the name again and smiled. "Your special Pyrrha, don't forget that." She smiled at him and nodded. He grabbed the sword and put it into his sheathe. He looked up to the clock and saw they had two minutes to get to class. She started to panic until Alec's hand met with hers. She looked up to him. "You ready? It might feel a little weird since it is your first time." Before she could say anything they teleported straight into Ports class. Pyrrha looked around and blinked a few times. "H-how are we here?" Alec tapped his desk and smiled. "I marked it just in case I was ever late." She looked down and saw they were still holding hands.

Before she could say anything the bell rang and a flood of students came through the door. Alec winked at her and went to his seat. She blushed and sat at her own and waited for her team.

Jaune sat down next to her and looked confused. "How did you beat us here? weren't you at the training room?" Pyrrha nodded and looked over to Alec who was reading his book. "He used his semblance and teleported us here." Jaune had a look of jealousy on his face. He slumped back into his seat and huffed.

Port was talking about Grimm weakness and was calling on students for answers. "Alright students, now who would like to volunteer to help me?" No one raised their hands. "Very well, Alec can you please come down with your weapon." Alec closed his book and put it into his pouch.

When he entered the bottom area a small cage appeared from the ground. "Now, there is only one weakness on a boarbatusk which is the belly. Correct Alec?" Alec shook his head 'no' and looked at the cage. "Actually, there is one other spot but is very risky. Right in between its eyes is a soft plate of armor when pierced will hit the brain, killing it instantly." The cage opened with the Grimm rushing out to kill Alec. He slowly drew his blade and took it into a back hand grip. As it approached he didn't move. Everyone was waiting for him to be run over and most likely killed. Just as it was about to connect with his legs Alec brought the tip of his sword straight down onto the boarbatusk's head killing it instantly. Everyone gasped as it was mere inches away from killing him. Port just laughed.

"Yes you are correct Alec! a simple dagger could kill this beast but if you are not fast enough you will surely be killed. Alec showed perfect control of his body. Good job my boy!" Everyone clapped as Alec sheathed his blade and headed back up to the seats.

 **Combat class**

Jaune was standing in a large dark room with Cocrea Mors ready for battle. He kept looking around the dark room waiting for his opponent. A huge metal sword came crashing down right next to him as he dodged away. The giant blade swung horizontally which he tried to block but was killed on hit. He woke up from the machine and sat up pulling the head gear off with a sigh. He slowly walked over to Alec and stood next to him. Alec patted his shoulder. "You'll get em next time." Juane just sighed and looked down.

"Remember students, this knight is made to counter your abilities. But that doesn't mean it is invincible. Now who would like to go next? Ah miss Schnee how about you." Weiss nodded and smiled as she climbed into the pod. As the simulation started music started to play in the background of her fight. (Mirror mirror just like the White trailer.)

When she finished her fight everyone clapped at her performance. "Good job Ms. Schnee! You were excellent!" Ruby jumped up and smiled. "How do we get music to play while we fight!?" Peach smiled. "when you climb in what ever song you think of will play." Ruby ran over Weiss and started to ask her a multitude of questions. Peach looked over to Alec and smiled. "Why don't you give it a spin Alec?" He nodded and laid down in side while putting the helmet on. When it was on he closed his eyes.

When he reopened them he was in the same black room as before. Lights flashed on revealing the large knight standing in front of him. Alec pulled out his mask and placed it on his face. He closed his eyes and waited for the giant knight to attack. It brought its huge long sword down towards him. Alec jumped out of the way and drew his sword. The knight tried to slash at him horizontally like it did with Jaune. Alec ran towards the blade and slid under it while simultaneously dragging the tip of his own sword along the knight's.

Alec stood up from his knees and watched the knight inspect its sword. The large blade had a long slash down it. Alec smirked under his mask and waited for the knight to attack. It tried a vertical swing slamming the point of its blade into the ground. Alec dodged to the right then jumped up onto the blade. The knight looked up as Alec ran along the sword. He jumped and slashed the knights helmet leaving a long cut. Alec landed on the other side and barely dodged one of its giant feet.

Alec sheathed his sword and clicked the dust chamber making it cycle through each chamber. It landed on a green dust that glowed like an emerald. Alec slowly pulled his now green blade out. The knight swung diagonally at him. Alec dodged and sliced the knights blade. Alec jumped back and repeated this process another 6 times.

The knight went to bring its sword up from the ground but strained as the sword grew heavy. Alec quickly sheathed his blade and held out his right hand. Soon a blue saw blade started to from in his palm. It slowly grew bigger and bigger until it was the size of a car. The raw aura was causing a draft. The knight noticed and looked away from his sword. Alec threw the saw blade at its leg. When it connected it expanded until bot legs were cut in half. The knight fell down onto his thighs and looked up to Alec.

Alec was holding another saw blade. This one looked smaller but was spinning faster causing a bigger draft. Alec chucked the blade at the knights head. It tried to block with its arm but the blade cut through the arm and then through its neck decapitating it. The head slowly rolled over to him as the body slammed into the ground.

The knights body faded away leaving nothing behind. The ground shook like an earth quake as two Goliath's appeared. The pair were standing next to each other as they stared at Alec. They roared and charged at him. A clone ran to the left as Alec ran to the right separating the two Grimm. Once they were far enough apart, Alec and his clone started running at each other with the Grimm behind each of them.

Both of the Grimm roared in unison causing Alec to cringe at echoing noise making him almost trip and fall. He recovered just as he reached his clone. Said clone slid to a stop and waited for Alec to reach him. It put its hands together at the waist and crouched down. Alec jumped and put his right foot into the hand of his clone. With an aura enhanced jump the clone launched Alec straight up into the air way above the two Goliath's. Each Grimm roared as they grew closer to the helpless clone suspended in mid air. The two Grimm crashed into each other with an Audible crack of bone. The two Goliath's fell and crashed into the ground.

Alec landed in between them as they started to dissolve. Alec grabbed a piece of tusk and held it up to the lights. The bone slowly dissolved in his hand then soon disappeared . An intercom crackled to life somewhere in the room. "Mr. Clarke this will be your final opponent, be ready." Alec turned around and saw a Goliath that was twice as big as the other two. When it roared all the glass in the windows shattered and caused Alec to hold his wolf ears in pain. The beats took its chance and kicked Alec across the entire room. He slammed onto the ground and slid across the marble floor knocking the wind out of him. He pulled out a kunai and slid it across the floor away from his as the beast went to crush him.

Alec teleported away and spun around making a hand sign summoning his fire dust. The beast turned its head right into a fireball that engulfed the entire beast. Alec went to grab his kunai but was stopped when a huge tusk slammed into his side. A loud crack could be heard as a few of his ribs shattered. The beast twisted its head and threw Alec across the room again. He landed and rolled a couple of times. He slowly sat up trying to not pass out from the pain. When he opened his eyes he saw the beast standing across the room from his. Its black hair was burnt along with its tusks.

Alec slowly got up onto one knee and opened his palm. He closed his eyes as a blue ball of aura started to form in his hand. The beast roared and started to charge. Alec opened his eyes and glared at the beast as it charged. He slowly stood even though his body screamed at him to stop. The ball of aura in his hand started to hum from spinning so fast. Alec pulled out a kunai in his left hand and threw it at the Goliath with a grunt. Just before it connected he teleported to it. Time seemed to slow down as he brought his right hand toward the beasts face. Alec let out a roar as the ball of aura connected with the Goliath's skull. The Goliath stopped dead in its tracks as the aura ball drilled into its skull. Alec roared again as the body of the Goliath was launched in the opposite direction from Alec. He too was launched away.

Alec landed on his back and let out a long sigh. The speakers crackled to life. "Simulation complete. Well done Mr. Clarke." Alec didn't want to move and just laid there. Before he closed his eyes he let out another long sigh, speaking a single word with a raspy and hoarse voice. "Ouch.."

 **later that night.**

Alec was walking down the streets of vale towards Juniors bar. On the way he spotted a few white fang members either beating up a poor soul who was caught or they were stealing something. Alec laughed internally since he never thought he would be joining the white fangs ranks ever again bu tonight he was going to be a lieutenant. 'Oh the irony..'

As Alec walked up the steps towards Juniors bar he saw a large man with a red and black suit and matching sunglasses in front of the door. Alec approached but was stopped by his large hand. "Aren't you a little young to be in here kid?" Alec held a blank expression and pulled out a black card with blue designs on. The mans eyes went wide behind his sunglasses. "I'm sorry sir i didn't realize it was you Mr. Clarke." Alec smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Its been a while hank. Good to see you." Hank smiled and opened the door. "Like wise sir."

Alec walked down the steps towards the bar and was instantly hit with the aroma of sweat and alcohol. He nearly vomited from the insanely bad smell but pushed it down. On his way to the bar he spotted a few white fang getting drunk at a nearby table. One of them had a large mask that covered his face and a very large club. Alec also noticed that he had a scroll laying out on the table just waiting to be taken. Luckily enough the grunts left giving Alec just enough time to grab the scroll and get out.

He sat down at the bar and waited for the bartender to come over. Alec looked around at the mob of people dancing to shitty dub step. Alec rolled his eyes when a new song started that was even worse. But the people dancing loved it. 'I guess everything is good when your drunk off your ass.' The bartender walked over and was just about to say something until he noticed Alec tapping his fingers on the overhang. The bartender cleared his throat and walked through a door then disappeared.

Alec pulled out his new scroll and started to sift through the messages. A lot of them mentioned a queen and how she was pulling the shots. A few others mentioned that the dust they were stealing tonight was the biggest amount they have ever stolen. Alec then saw a picture of Adam. It said that he was being manipulated by the queen to help her. Alec's eyes went wide that the thought of someone so powerful like Adam being manipulated. The next picture was of beacon. It talked about how the queen was going to implement a virus into the CCT during the dance on Friday that would shut down the entire network. Alec couldn't believe what he was seeing. Before he could delve deeper he had to pocket the scroll when the white fang came back. Luckily they were too drunk to notice the missing scroll.

A door behind the bar slammed open when a man and a woman walked out. Their faces were hidden by large hoodies but he was still able to catch the ending of their conversation. "man she is going to be pissed we didn't get any info." The girl slapped the man revealing her mocha colored skin. Before he could dwell on it Junior called him over. Alec quickly walked in and closed the door. Junior sat down and kicked his feet up onto a poker table. "Long time no see old friend." Junior smiled and leaned back into his chair further. "Now i know you didn't come here to just chat." Alec looked around the dark room to see if anyone was around. "I hope you can come through on our agreement old friend." Alec cracked a smile at Junior. "Only if you promise to come and visit the girls, they get lonely ya know." Alec nodded and nodded to the door. "If the twins can get the other fang out of here, then I will." Junior smiled and pushed a button on the poker table.

The door to the room opened as Melanie and Miltia walked in. Both of them smiled and lunged at Alec trapping him in a bear hug. Junior laughed while they hugged him. "Its been so boring." Miltia stopped and Melanie continued. "Without you here." Alec smiled looked at them. "Sorry girls, I've been busy." They both frowned and spoke simultaneously. "You better not be cheating on us." Alec smiled nervously knowing what they would do if he said yes. luckily Junior bailed him out. "Now girls, there will be time for this later but right now Alec needs a favor." The twins smiled and nodded. "Anything for our knight." Alec blushed a little. Junior of course, just laughed. "Alec here needs those other white fang guys out of here for good. No evidence." The twins nodded and kissed each side of Alec's cheeks then walked out with a sway in their hips. Once the door closed Alec turned and looked at Junior who was smiling. "They are going to tear you up." Alec let out a sigh. "Lets just get this over with."

Alec pulled out the vials of dust and uncapped them. He slowly started to spread the dust across his body. His usual black attire was now white with red accents. The white fang symbol plastered across back and shoulders. His hair was now a chalk white along with his wolf ears. His usual deep blue and silver eyes were now a deep and light red. He placed his mask on his face. Instead of being black and blue it was now white and red. His necklace went from his silver blue spiral to the usual wolf head. His sheathe was completely white with the actual blade being a deep crimson.

Junior stood up and walked past Alec and put his hand on the door. Before he opened it he looked back. "Ya know, if I didn't know it was you Alec, then I might mistake you for one of them." Alec let out a sigh and shook his head. "That is the point correct?" Junior laughed and walked out.

Alec went and sat down at the bar and waited for the thief himself to walk in. He pulled out the scroll and started to read again. Apparently this was being planned for years, even before he joined the white fang. Who ever this queen is then she is pretty smart and good with planning. 'If i ever meet this queen then I'll have to be careful.' He thought.

After about five minutes Roman walked in and leaned next to Alec and Junior. "Ah I see my body guard is already here, good!" Alec looked over and glared at Roman causing him to smile. "Oh I like him already. You got my place Junior?" He nodded and handed over a scroll. Roman looked at it and smiled. He then tossed a few cards onto the table. "lets go masked man, my colleagues are already getting the dust ready for transport." Alec nodded and followed Roman to the door. On the way they passed the twins. Roman smiled and tipped his hat. They both huffed and walked past him. Melanie walked up to Alec and whispered "You look good in white." And continued walking. Alec sparred a glance back at the two who were smiling.

 **Chapter end**

Okay so first I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I was going to include the fight at the docks but by the time i finished it just didn't feel right. So i might do it sometime before next Saturday but I don't know. If i did include it I think the chapter was like 7,000 words and that just too much for one sitting so yeah.

I also wasn't sure about the pace of the fight so i think I'll work on that too.

Leave a review if you want to say anything good or bad it would be GREATLY appreciated.

Oh and this is my longest chapter! That's pretty exciting! The more this story moves along the more i can stop doing talking scenes and get into the good stuff. For what i have planned right now it gets pretty good, well in my opinion. I also wrote three extra scenes that kinda screwed with the story and by the time i finished one it just didn't feel right. Anyways I'll stop rambling.

Yukas, out.


	14. Chapter 14: The docks

**hey guys. I want to thank everyone for following and giving my story a favorite. it really means a lot to me. The reviews are awesome as well. Super long chapter BTW so I hope you enjoy! Put a lot of hard work into this so please leave a review if you want to say anything or recommend anything.**

 **Chapter 14: The docks**

The streets of downtown Vale were completely barren except for a few pieces of trash floating by. Alec had never seen Vale so quiet before. No one had been seen since they left Juniors. But they were in the completely trashed part of town. The roads and side walk we cracked and had weeds growing out of them. The buildings looked like they were ready to fall down. Actually a few did which were now home to the few people who lived out in the ass crack of Vale. After the constant attacks by the white fang and Roman, Vale was stretched pretty thin. The police force even said to stay away from this part of town. The only jobs out here were at the docks... Which they were going to rob. Great...

The duo rounded a corner to see three white fang guys kicking an old man laying on the ground. Alec saw Roman smile and walk past nodding for them to follow. One of the men kicked the old guy one more time and laughed. Alec was disgusted, he wasn't even armed and looked as if he was living off of scraps. Alec turned his head slightly to see the three men have huge grins on their faces talking about how they found a unfortunate woman in an alley and was asked to "help them". Alec nearly lashed out and cut their heads off right on the spot. He instinctively reached for his sword but stopped when Romans scroll rang.

As soon as Roman brought the device to his ear a voice came through. From what Alec could tell, it sounded like a woman on the other end. She sounded like she had a lot of authority over Roman from the way she spoke. Also, very straight forward.

"Yeah we are almost there... Yeah he is here... Don't worry we will be fine, no one lives out here and plus we already payed the workers a but load of money to leave and not tell anyone... Alright alright I got it don't worry." Roman hung up and looked to Alec with a smile. "Ready partner?" Alec glared at him. he instantly dropped his smile and continued walking. "Silent and deadly, got it." Alec scoffed as he kept up. 'You don't know the half of it.'

Alec slowly pushed open a large metal door leading into the targeted warehouse. The first thing he noticed was the amount of different colored boxes of dust. He also noticed a few boxes had SDC printed on the side and each was labeled and color coded depending on the dust they contained. There was thousands apon thousands of Lein worth of dust. The Building could stack 12 boxes high with some room to spare. About three quarters of the large building was filled with these boxes. He walked ahead of the little group and past a two grunts who were staring at white dust crystals that glistened in the light. One of them laughed and mumbled something under his breathe. As he scanned the room with his newly acquired red eyes he noticed a few smaller boxes were stacked neatly in a corner. Each box was labeled "Experimental" which caused Alec to look at his sheathe in surprise.

His dust cylinder slowly spun to a silvery blue dust. A large label was across most of the tube. "Emergencies only!" Alec had only acquired the experimental dust a few months ago from an undisclosed clerk. He had only used it once to fight a hybrid Grimm. Even though it cut through the thing like butter it used a huge amount of his aura to make sure it didn't explode in his face. Luckily he learned how much dust needed to be applied.

His eyes slowly made their way to a large Paladin in the corner. The thing was green with orange highlights. Its right arm looked like a large canon but he couldn't see any ammunition feeding into it. The left arm had a large cleaver attached to the wrist. The thing looked like it could cut through concrete. Something to be careful of if he has to fight it. On its shoulders were two rocket pods that housed multiple rockets. He also spotted a targeting system on the top of the beast. The cockpit opened at the front instead of at the back. The seat inside looked cramped and tight. Alec straightened his pants near his crotch just looking at how uncomfortable it must be.

Before he could inspect it more a loud screech echoed throughout the warehouse. Alec slowly looked over to see Roman with a mega phone. He walked into the shadows as Roman cleared his throat. "Tonight my fellow colleagues, we make the greatest heist Vale has ever seen!" Some of the grunts yelled out in excitement. " Tonight we are stealing the most dust we have ever stolen, this heist proves that we can over come the kingdoms and beat them at their own game!" All of the white fang members cheered out making the yells echo through out the building.

Roman walked over to the large Paladin and clicked a button. Lights flickered on around it revealing it to all the grunts. Some gasped in awe while other grinned devilishly. "Here is the most expensive ground unit Atlus has ever made. I present to you, the spartan!" Again the crowd cheered. "This beauty was to be originally shipped to the Vale police department, but i think we will get better use out of it don't you think!?" A loud "yes" resounded through the building. Roman smiled and reached into his coat pocket. "Now that is just a bonus, the real thing we are after is this!" He slowly pulled a dark purple gem from His jacket. He held it up high so everyone could see. The gem looked to like it have dark veins running through it. Alec could see the gem pulse purple every few seconds. "This gem will give us a one up over the kingdoms. have you ever thought about controlling someone and making them do the things you wanted? With this we can!" Alec's eyes went wide at the information. No one should ever have that much power. Especially not the queen. He gripped his arms thinking about everyone under his control.

"This gem can turn anyone to our cause. The kingdoms will bow to our will and no one will stop us!" The crowed cheered the loudest yet. Roman smiled and nodded. The large double doors to the docks slowly opened revealing equipment to move the boxes of dust. Roman pulled up his mega phone and yelled. "Now, lets take Vale!" All of the grunts moved out of the warehouse and to the equipment and got to work.

Alec walked over to Roman as he stood in front of the spartan. Roman laughed and looked over to Alec who was just staring at the machine. "You wanna give it a spin?" Alec slowly shook his head which made Roman frown. "Eh suit yourself, I just can't wait to use it on some real opponents." Roman went to walk away but was stopped by a grunt. "Roman, there is someone here to see you." Roman smirked. "Oh a visitor, this will be enjoyable." He and the grunt disappeared around the corner of a box. Alec decided to waist no time and followed.

When he turned the corner and saw something he was not expecting. Weiss was on her knees, legs and arms bound by rope. Her head was hung while her body slouched forward. Her pale legs and necked looked bruised and cut. Her combat skirt was torn in a few places followed by blood. The right side of her bangs were stained red and her pony tail was disheveled.

Roman lifter her head up with his cane and crouched down in front of her. She had bags under her eyes from what seemed to be exhaustion. A large bruise covered her right cheek along with a few cuts. Along gash was visible on the right side of her forehead. Blood stained her hair and face. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal icy blue orbs that looked distant, distracted even.

Roman smirked and placed his cane down. "What a lovely surprise this is, actually you just the person i was hoping to find." Weiss showed no emotion as he slowly pulled out the purple gem. He held it up in front of her as her eyes slightly widened. A frown covered her face as he smiled brighter. "Ah so you do know what this is, good because I have a question. How do i get it to work. And if you tell me, I might let you live. You would be a great help to our cause, deal?" Weiss slowly giggled and smiled. "Now why... Would I help someone like YOU!?" She screamed in his face causing him to frown. He slapped her hard across the face and grunted. She let out a whimper as tears started to form in her eyes. "One more chance Schnee. help and you live."

Weiss didn't move a muscle making Roman groan and slap her harder right on her bruised cheek. She yelped out in pain and lowered her head. Tears started to fall to the ground under her head. Roman stood up and pointed his cane at her head. Just before he could shoot Alec grabbed his arm and scowled at him. Roman turned his head. "What do you want?" Alec slowly looked down to Weiss then back to Roman. "I have unfinished business with the Schnee." Roman smiled and pulled his cane away while simultaneously hiding the gem with a huge smile on his face. "I knew you would come around, do what you must. I'm going to go play with our new toy." Roman turned on his heel and walked away.

Alec watched him the whole time waiting for the criminal to leave. Once he did Alec slowly drew his blade. A loud click sounded as the blade unlocked from the sheathe. Metal grinding on metal sounded throughout the building. Both of the grunts nearby smiled and laughed at what was about to happen. Alec brought the tip of his blade down to her neck just under her jawline. Weiss slowly looked up to him with tears rolling down her face. Alec stared into her eyes as his grip faltered for a moment. For the first time ever he saw that she was truly scared. He hated seeing girls cry, it made him feel sick to his stomach. Now one was crying because of him. Alec nearly let go of his sword and ran from it all. He was tired of people being hurt by him. Before he could do anything one of the grunts walked over next to him and smiled. "Well get on with it. I want to see her suffer!" His friend nodded in agreement.

Alec turned his head and glared at the man making him step away. "She is at my mercy, I do what I will when I do it, got it?" The grunt saluted with a nervous expression. He made sure to make his voice sound as intimidating as he could and it worked. As he looked back to Weiss he could still see the fear in her eyes. She was shaking now. Alec closed his eyes and let a breath out. "Do you have any last words?" Weiss blinked not expecting him to ask. She stared into his crimson orbs as he opened his eyes. She noticed that the left eye was a slightly lighter red. She let out a shaky breath and answered. "Just make it quick.." Alec brought his left arm onto the hilt of his blade and brought the sword up over his head. Alec glanced over to the grunt who had her rapier on his hip. He looked back to Weiss and let out a sigh. She slowly closed her eyes and waited for the man to take her life.

Alec looked over to the closest of the two grunts and focused his gaze. Before he moved he grit his teeth and mumbled. "I'm sorry.. Weiss." with that he swung his sword.

 **45 minutes before**

Weiss slowly sat down next to Ruby on the street bench. The public seat wasn't as dirty as she thought it would be but it smelled of alcohol and smoke. She looked over to Ruby who was fiddling with a bullet casing. Weiss internally sighed. Ruby hadn't said anything for the last 5 minutes, but Weiss was slightly happy at that. This was the first time she had been able to enjoy Ruby's company in peace. When the girl wasn't talking or moving about she was good company. Weiss felt slightly safe with her, she always did but right now it felt like it was stronger.

Weiss was about to speak up and say something but Yang stormed out of the club. Her hair looked ready to ignite and her usual peaceful purple eyes were now a deep crimson. Blake soon followed who didn't look happy herself. Both Ruby and Weiss stood up and met them half way. Yang was mumbling something as she got closer. Ruby stopped and tilted her head in confusion. "Well what did he say?" Yang clenched her fists and looked down to Ruby. "Apparently, Roman left twenty minutes ago with some white fang assassin guy." Blake caught up and looked toward the docks. "he did say he was going to the docks, but there will be a lot of white fang." Ruby nodded and went to walk away. "Well then lets go!" Weiss grabbed her hood and yanked her back. "If we just go in then we'll be killed you dolt!" Ruby frowned and let out a slight giggle. "R-right.." Weiss rubbed her forehead and sighed.

"Did you at least learn anything about the assassin?" Blake nodded while Yang crossed her arms. "Apparently, he is a very skilled swordsman. He shows no mercy to his victims and is a efficient killer. One of the strongest in the fang." Weiss cupped her chin in her hand and thought. "We should scope the place out first, then make our move. If we are going to take out Roman then we need to be smart. I'll go with Ruby to make sure she doesn't get hurt." The group nodded and headed towards the docks.

On the way they passed an old man laying out in the street bloody and bruised. All of them cringed at the horrible sight. Yang seemed to grow even angrier at the sight. Before she could voice any of her thoughts a group of white fang walked out from an alley. They split up into their teams. Ruby and Weiss climbed up onto the roofs while Yang and Blake stayed on ground level.

As they neared the ware house they could hear more guards walking around and talking. The duo stopped a few buildings away from the ware house and scoped it out. About six groups of white fang were patrolling around the large building. Some of them wore black uniforms while others had the usual garb.

Weiss looked over to say something to Ruby but realized she was gone. Weiss started to panic when she couldn't find her. Anywhere she looked there was no sight of her. There was a plank crossing over to the next house. As Weiss approached it she saw a rose pedal dissolve into the air. As she put her foot on the bridge it creaked loudly. Each step creaked loudly. Weiss was nervous that it might alert some of the fang. She took another step as the board creaked then cracked. She stopped and looked down to see the board had snapped at the side and was barely holding together. Weiss tried to jump back as the bridge snapped but she was too slow and fell to the ground below her. Luckily her aura took the brunt of the damage. As she slowly got up two of the white fang with black uniforms approached her.

She tried to pull out Myrtenaster but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. A fist collided with her cheek causing her to fly into a nearby wall. She groaned and slid down to her butt. A large hand grabbed her throat and lifted her into the air. She gasped for breath but couldn't get free. She could feel her life slipping away. She felt herself be thrown into a garbage can with a loud crash. She felt herself being lifted up and carried somewhere. Consciousness started to slip as the motion of her being carried made her feel relaxed.

When she awoke she felt herself being thrown down onto concrete. He forehead connected first causing it to cut open and send a huge wave of pain through her head. her arms and legs were being tied up as a few of the fang talked. Soon one of them left and she was hoisted up to her knees. She heard someone laugh and then a metal cane tilted her head upwards. She was met with orange hair and a large smile. Roman Torchwick was crouched down in front of her. He started to say something but she was distracted by the assassin standing behind him. The man had a large scar across his right eye along with white hair that looked bleached. It swayed peacefully in the slight breeze in the warehouse. The innards of his jacket where red while the rest was white. His sheathe and sword were completely white and had the white fang symbol all around.

Her attention was brought back to Roman after he pulled out a deep ark purple gem. Her eyes went wide at seeing the thing. Roman smiled and said something but she was too distracted by the gem. It pulsed purple every few seconds along with the dark veins littered throughout. She caught the end of his statement and couldn't help but laugh. He wanted help figuring out how to use it and offered she would be left alive but controlled by the gem. She spat back a remark which earned her a slap to her wounded cheek. She couldn't hold back a yelp or the tears that followed. He slapped her harder sending her over the edge. Tears started to stream down her face and impact the ground. "Schnee's never cry, only the weak cry." It was something her father always said. She vowed to make it true but right now, she couldn't hold on.

'I'm going to be killed by a terrorist, the irony.' She heard the click of his cane and waited for the shot. Instead she heard him laugh and say something then walk away. Again she heard a click but this one was louder. It was then followed by the sound of a blade being drawn. Cold metal kissed her neck as the assassins blade made its appearance. She opened her eyes and looked up. His blade was a deep crimson. She could see something etched into it but couldn't read through her watery eyes. When she met the assassins eyes she saw his angry gaze falter for a second then return back. During that second she saw his grip on the sword get weak. He gripped the sword tighter making his knuckles go white under his finger less gloves. She noticed that his hand was bandaged completely. She inspected his arm further and saw the wrap go up his arm under his sleeve.

One of the white fang walked up next to the assassin and laughed followed by more words. Weiss looked up and saw the assassin growl something that made her start to shake. The man backed up and saluted shakily. When the assassin looked back she got a good look at his eyes hidden by his white hair. They were both crimson but the left one seemed to be lighter than the right. She could have sworn she recognized them but pushed the thought away after the man brought the sword up above his head. To her surprise, he spoke in a soft tone. "An last words?" Weiss let out a breath and closed her eyes. "Just, make it quick." She heard the men to her right snicker and then the sound of his blade cutting air. She waited for a sharp pain but nothing came. Instead she heard something collapse and then the sound of a sword being sheathed.

Weiss slowly opened her eyes to see the two white fang members laying on the ground. One of them had his leg cut along with his arm. His buddy's nose was bleeding profusely. 'Within seconds he took them out with out a sound... He really is strong.' She thought watching the man slowly drag the bodies into a nearby crate then it dawned on her. 'Wait why did he just attack them!? Isn't he working with them!?' She stared forward processing what just happened. Her thoughts were interrupted when the assassin crouched down in front of her and snapped his fingers.

Alec watched her blink and sighed internally. "Good, you haven't gone into shock yet. Can you walk?" She nodded slowly. He helped her to her feet and walked behind a box. Once they were out of sight from the other fang he tapped her forehead getting her attention. "Okay, I know this is really confusing but bear with me. I'm going to get you out of here but to do that I need you to cooperate with me, alright?" Weiss slowly nodded again. Alec pulled out a dust bottle with a tiny amount of white dust left over. "I was going to use this later but it doesn't matter now, it won't be able to disguise you completely but it will make you look... less alive." Weiss' eyes went wide. 'What does he mean less alive?' Alec slowly opened the bottle and looked back at her.

"I'm going to use this to make you seem like I killed you. All you need to do is act the part. Do you trust me?" Weiss hesitantly nodded not expecting this killer to help her. He slowly rubbed the dust across her stomach and neck. When his hand made contact with her neck she shivered. The dust was surprisingly cold along with the night air it was sending chills down her spine. Alec brought his hand away and smashed the bottle. He looked up and smiled under his mask. "You really do look like a corpse." Weiss looked down and saw what she thought was blood all across her chest and stomach. Her shoulder and most likely neck were also covered in blood.

Alec saw her start to freak out and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him with a scared look in her eyes. "Hey its just a image changer. You aren't actually bleeding I promise. Now, I'm going to put you over my shoulder to make it look like your dead." Weiss scoffed at him and looked away in embarrassment. Alec crossed his arms and stared at her. "Or I could drag you on your face, either way I'm stopping these guys tonight." Weiss turned back to him and he dropped his gaze. "I promise not to look up your skirt or anything, I don't flow that way." Alec knelt down and waited for her to lean over his shoulder. Even though he was helping her she couldn't help but feel like it was all a trap and this was just a way to get her to talk.

She slowly leaned on his shoulder and when she did his hand wrapped around her waist and carefully picked her up. Weiss was surprised at how gently his touch was. It felt as if he wasn't seen as a terrorist and murderer. She immediately pushed those thoughts out of her head.

"Okay, just relax as much as possible and when we are safe, I'll give you your weapon back and untie you." Weiss nodded and tried to relax but it was hard to rest at the angle she was sitting at. Each step he took shook her. It took a lot out of her to not groan after each step.

As they walked through the ware house she was able to see the other white fang staring at them. Each had a look of disgust. She felt a hand go up her thigh. She almost jumped and kicked who ever it was until an audible crack could be heard. A man collapsed next to them holding his hand. She heard the assassin grunt in displeasure and keep walking. Now she couldn't help but feel like this man was familiar, like she had met him before.

Alec and Weiss were almost out of the building when Roman walked up and stopped them. "Ah, I see she didn't want to talk." Alec nodded. "I couldn't get anything out of her with the right tools, she didn't even scream as I slit her throat." Roman giggled and started to walk away. "Sham, you should have recorded it and sent it to her father." Alec could feel Weiss shift on his shoulder. He immediately started walking towards the outside buildings again.

Alec slammed through an old rusty door and into an office. He slowly set her down and walked back to the door. Before he closed it he poked his head out and slammed it shut. Alec turned around and walked behind her then untied the rope on her arms. He then pulled out Myrtenaster and set it on a nearby table along with a scroll. He looked over to her and then to the door. "Take the scroll and call Ozpin, tell him that the fang are here and to send a few hunters. I don't know who or what might show up but I'll try to weaken them." Alec turned to walk away when she finally spoke to him. "Who are you? and why help me?" Alec stopped and looked back. "Because its the right thing to do, plus I couldn't just let a pretty girl like you get killed by an animal." Alec grabbed the door handle but stopped when she spoke louder this time. "Who are you?"

Alec smiled and turned back to her. "Tell Ozpin the phrase "The rock is revealed" He'll understand what I mean. As for me, you already know who I am." He winked at her with his right eye and disappeared behind the door leaving Weiss to think about what he said. She started to recall all his features. White hair is a no, white clothing no, his sword looked familiar and his bandaged arm reminded her of Alec. 'Alec, wait the multi colored eyes and the the scar...' She immediately picked up the scroll and dialed Ozpin. The lined clicked as he answered. "Hello and how did you get this number?" Weiss nearly screamed at him. "Mr. Ozpin, the fang are at warehouse 34 by the docks. Alec is fighting them right now, he also told me to say the rock is revealed." She could hear Ozpin mumble something them gasp. "Stay put Ms. Schnee, help is on the way."

 **With Alec**

Alec slowly walked to the middle section of the docks. As he looked around he could see white fang running around in machines moving boxes around. A loud screech resounded throughout the dock as a large crane slid across the asphalt.

He turned to the sound of two bullheads approaching the dock. White fang began stacking boxes up in a small square and waited for the bullheads to collect them. Alec made his way towards the collection of boxes and set his left hand over this trigger on his sheathe. As the bullhead approached he could see other white fang start to look at him. When the bullhead got close it slowed down causing stray dirt and dust to blow towards Alec. When it did the dust making him look different began to blow off as well. His coat and mask slowly started to change back to their original colors. He shielded his eyes from the large gust of wind and closed them. The pilot of the bullhead noticed and turned on the speaker of his aircraft.

"I-its the blue swordsman! Get him, get him now!" Alec smiled and slowly dropped his hand and opened his eyes. He put his right hand on the sheathe and pulled the trigger and used the moment from the shot to throw the sword at the bullhead. Half of the sword cut into the metal like butter before it stopped. The pilot had no time to react as Alec teleported to the blade and began dragging it through the hull. Loud screeches and sparks came from the bullhead as the sword created a long slash down its hull. When he reached the end of the ship he pulled his blade free and jumped away from it.

The bullhead exploded and plummeted to the ground. Alec looked over to the other bullhead that was currently getting ready to fire its mini gun at him. He threw his sword at the other bullheads hull. The blade impaled the side just as it fired. Alec teleported to the blade and jumped off the side pulling _Soul_ with him. He quickly slashed through the engine of the bullhead making it spiral and crash into the dust boxes below.

Alec landed in a crouch and looked up as multi colored flames erupted from behind him. The other white fang watched as he slowly stood and shook his blade causing the red to fade into a light blue. When he was at full height he looked up and glared at the fang making some run in fear. By now Roman had heard the explosions and came out.

"I swear if one of you stupid white-" He stopped talking when he saw Alec standing at the other end of the dock with a terrifying glare. Roman took a step back and swallowed. He looked over to some special white fang dressed in black and gestured toward Alec. "Get him!" They hesitantly nodded and charged at him with a loud roar.

Alec spun his blade and waited for them to get close.

The first grunt went for an overhead swing with a large club. Alec dodged to the side and sliced his thigh then shoved the hilt of his sword into the man's head knocking him out. The next one came with two daggers and sent a few slashes at him. Alec blocked them and waited for an opening. The knife wielder soon got tired and lowered his guard. Alec quickly swiped her legs out from under her and slammed his foot into her stomach making her fly into a nearby box denting it.

Alec turned to see a two swordsman rushing from his right. Both of them swung at the same time forcing Alec to jump away. He slid to a stop and watched his opponents. One was decently built with a huge long sword. His buddy wasn't as big and had a normal katana. They mumbled something to each other. The shorter one nodded and took out defensive stance. The larger one ran forward dragging his sword on the ground causing sparks to rise. He went for a diagonal slash that missed by a good foot when Alec stepped to the side. The brute heaved his sword towards Alec in a horizontal slash. Alec dodged and took a few steps back.

The brute roared and brought his sword down in an overhead slash. Alec jumped back away thinking he was safe but when the sword hit the ground it cracked and splintered toward him. He landed in a crack causing his foot to stick. Alec turned his head and saw the other grunt charging from behind ready to strike. Alec quickly blocked the strike with his sword by reaching behind him. The man gasped when Alec got out of the crack and parried the strike by uppercutting the man. He landed with a loud thud and a groan.

The brute growled and pulled his sword from the ground and placed it on his shoulder. Alec turned around to face the brute. He titled his head when the brute's sword shifted into a large hammer. He couldn't help but scoff. "Someone's over compensating." The brute growled and charged forward. Alec grinned and waited. The brute swung his hammer diagonally towards Alec with a large roar. "Alec simply side stepped him and sent a knee to his unprotected face. He stumbled back and dropped his over sized weapon and held his nose in pain. Alec ran forward and slashed the back of his knee making the brute fall down. Alec then brought his aura enhanced foot down onto the man's head for a curb stomp. The ground cracked and splintered from the force of the kicked.

Alec saw the man's aura flash signifying it was depleted. With a sigh he headed toward the man's partner who had just gotten up and re-equipped himself. As Alec drew closer he took the blade into both hands and charged sending a flurry of slashes and jab's at his opponent. Alec dodged and parried his attacks until the man grew tired. In a final attempt he sent a jab to Alec's right side. Alec twisted and spun his blade upwards making the grunt's blade fly into the air. As it came back down Alec put _Soul_ into his left hand and caught the katana with his right. He then placed the blade at the grunt's neck making him take a step back. Alec punched the man with his right fist then stabbed the katana into the ground and used it as a platform for his hand as he kicked the man in the face making him fly backwards knocking him out.

Alec sheathed his blade and looked around the dock to see none of the previous white fang were around. 'Still as scared and afraid as i remember' Alec knelled down to one of the black uniforms and noticed a patch on the shoulder. He tore it off and looked at it. It had the same white fang symbol but now it was gold and had the words "Special operative" written below it. He tossed the patch away and grunted. 'Special operative my ass.'

Alec looked over to the ware house and saw a bright white light shine out from the windows. The light was followed by a loud bang as the spartan bursted through the large doors. It slid to a stop making asphalt fly out in all directions. Alec squinted his eyes slightly at the spot light and placed his hand on the trigger of his sheathe as the beat slowly stood to full height. Its right arm/canon had a low blue glow emanating from it while the sword on the left shifted into position. A loud crackle sound through its speaker. "Ah a real opponent, I knew something was off about you from the start. Now i get to test out my toy on the most dangerous man on the planet!" The spartan charged forward and sliced down at Alec with its sword. Alec slid past the slice and quickly unsheathed his sword and slashed at the arm. When he did a yellow shield stopped his strike and sent electricity through his arm making him jump back.

The spartan turned towards Alec as its left arm shifted into a mini gun. He realized this and quickly sheathed his sword and spun the dust cylinder. It stopped on a brown dust with a loud click. Just as the mini gun started to fire Alec pulled _Soul_ from its sheathe and slammed the tip into the ground making a large asphalt wall erupt from the ground shielding him from the hail of bullets. Roman continued to fire at the now crumbling wall. Alec sheathed his blade and took the moment to think. 'Energy shields are tricky, especially ones that react to attacks.' Alec looked down to his sheathe and spun it on the experimental dust. He eyed it for a second then made up his mind just as the wall broke and crumpled. He turned to see a large mechanical fist coming straight for him.

All he could do was turn and hope it didn't shatter his aura on contact. As it did connect, he felt his left arm pop out of place as he flew through the air and away from the machine. He slammed into a dust box making it dent from the impact. Alec let out a small groan as he got to one knee. A clone appeared and gripped his left arm. With a quick motion he slid his arm back into place causing Alec to groan louder.

He slowly stood up and looked back to Roman just in time to see the missile pods charging up the rockets. Alec pumped aura into his legs and began to run in away from the highly explosive dust. As he ran the rockets whizzed past him and crashed into the dust causing more colorful explosions to erupt from the already burning dock. As he ran Alec could see the right arm on the spartan start to charge a bright blue then turn to a deep red. Alec stopped his sprint just in time to stop from being incinerated. Alec looked up and saw the crane above him start to collapse right towards Roman.

The large crane arm slammed into the side of the spartan making its shields flare in response. Alec took this quick brake to ready his blade for the dust he was about to apply. Alec closed his eyes and slowly pulled _Soul_ from the the sheathe. As he did light blue sparks erupted from the sheathe showering the ground. With a fluid motion Alec pulled it free causing a shower of sparks to fly from his sword.

The entire blade looked as if it was radiating pure electricity and a lot of it at that. He slowly brought the blade to his side and held it there. Roman slowly turned to the sound of loud chirping birds. At first he thought it actually was birds until he realized the sound was coming from Alec's blade. The sword illuminated the ground around Alec along with his eyes. The glare he held sent shivers down his spine. He quickly tapped a few buttons making the laser charge again.

Alec saw this and pumped aura into his legs and sprinted forward. _Soul_ at his side was causing the ground to sizzle and smoke from the heat. As he drew closer Roman began to grow nervous. "Why isn't this damn thing working faster!?" He aimed the laser towards Alec hoping it would fire in time. Luckily it did as a large red laser filled his screen. What he didn't expect was to see a explosion go off right in front of him making the suit slid back.

As he looked up he saw Alec standing where he just was along with the right arm of the bot. He glanced at the new window telling him that shields were at zero and the right arm was damaged. He looked back to see Alec chuck the lightning rod at the screen. It went straight through the armor and cut Roman's shoulder and leaving a huge burn mark.

Alec teleported to _Soul_ and take it into an back hand grip. He slashed at the right leg and cut it off making the spartan fall to one knee. Alec then jumped over it and spun dragging the blade down the hull. Once he landed Alec stabbed his blade into the hull. The spartan started to spark and glow.

The suit exploded into a million pieces making Roman go flying backwards towards the ware house. As Alec brought _Soul_ back to his side the lightning slowly started to die. Soon his blade turned back into its normal blue while steam lifted from it after the intense heat of the dust. Roman slowly stood and patted himself off. He grabbed his hat from the ground and placed it on his head. "Man, I just got it washed." He turned to see Alec walking towards him with the same glare from before. "Listen buddy, I was just kidding from before about, ya know killing you. M-maybe we can make a deal?" Alec kept walking forward towards Roman. Once he was close enough he grabbed Roman by the collar and pulled him close to his face. "Your lucky I need you." Roman gave him a confused look until he continued. "I'll take you up on that deal, but not right now." Alec squinted and whispered. "If I were you Roman, Id watch my back. You never know who might just betray you." Roman let out a sigh of relief when he finished and relaxed. Until Alec spoke again. "Oh, and sorry about this." Before he could answer Alec head butted him and knocked him out.

Alec pulled out hand cuffs and walked over to the criminal. Just as he got close four long blades stabbed into the ground making him have to jump back. After he finished sliding a woman dressed in a modified white fang outfit landed next to Roman. Her shirt had the usual white fang markings but instead of red they were orange. Her black pants had long orange flames running up them to her waist. She had black sleeves similar to her pants along with orange finger less gloves. Her hair went halfway down her back and was a dark orange that faded into red. She had two orange fox ears atop her head.

She slowly looked up at Alec. He was surprised to see that the mask she wore was similar to his but was white and orange. But what shocked him most was a pair of emerald green eyes hidden by her orange/red bangs. As they made eye contact he couldn't help but feel as if he knew her. The mystery woman walked to her blades and pressed a button on the hilt she held in her hands. The blades glowed orange then levitated from the ground and connected to her hilt forming a katana. Said katana had orange markings down the blade that looked like flames. The woman looked down to Roman and snapped her fingers.

Neo appeared and grabbed him then looked up to the lady. She nodded as Neo teleported away leaving the two alone. The woman slowly looked back up to Alec and brought her blade forward and pointed the tip towards him. She placed her left hand on her bicep and lowered her head slightly. Her voice came out soft and silky but held and edge to it. "I am your opponent now, blue swordsman."

 **Chapter end**

Holy crap was that fun to write. Even though it took me all week I thoroughly enjoyed it. I was originally gonna post it on Thursday but my internet kept crapping out and I lost most of my data... That wasn't so fun. But alas here it is.

I am still unsure how I want the dance to go. I have played with the idea of Alec not going and him going. Each one has a similar outcome but I don't know what to do! Anyways next chapter will be exciting I hope if you like suspense.

Also, the experimental dust idea i got from a certain show that involves lightning being a weapon that can be used on swords/kunai. More references will be made there as well as many others so I hope they are as enjoyable for me as they are for you guys! If you want to say something good or bad then please tell me. I would love to hear some feedback or thoughts even though I'm doing this since I want to, it wouldn't hurt to see how much people like or don't like some things. So please, review away!

Yukas, signing off.


	15. Chapter 15: Cat and Mouse

**Chapter 15: Cat and mouse**

 **With Blake and Yang.**

Yang slammed her fist into the last white fang grunt, sending him spiraling into a nearby wall. He collided with a loud crack followed by the wall cracking. She stood up to her full height and looked around for Blake. As she scanned for her partner she saw one of the fang had on a black uniform along with different equipment.

As she approached she saw that the man looked to be bigger than the other ones. He had dust vials hanging from his vest as well as a weapon that could mecha-shift. She bent down and tore the patch off his shoulder. 'Special ops huh? Never seen these guys before.' Blake landed next to her and looked at the patch she was holding. "Special ops? We haven't seen anything like this before have we?" Yang put the patch into her pocket and looked over to her partner. "No but I've got a bad feeling about it."

An explosion full of multiple colors erupted over the nearest building followed by a loud bang. They both stared at the explosion then came to the realization it was towards the warehouse. Yang yanked her scroll out just as Weiss was calling. She quickly put it to her ear. "Yang! You have to get to the docks right now!" Blake looked over with a confused face that matched Yang's. "What do you mean what happened? Where is Ruby?" More explosions erupted from the docks coloring the night sky. "I don't know where Ruby is but you need to get here now! The blue swordsman is here and attacking! Ozpin sent help, HURRY!"

The scroll went silent leaving a very confused Yang and Blake. The duo looked at each other than nodded. Yang started to run away from the docks in search of both Ruby and her motorcycle.

 **At the docks**

Alec slowly drew his blade and held it by his side. This mystery woman was still pointing her sword towards him with a blank gaze. He did a double take on her weapons. All he could see was the sword she was holding that looked as if it was glowing where the flames were painted. He tensed up when she started to slowly pace around him. Alec kept looking forward waiting for her to strike. What he didn't know was that she was doing the exact same thing to him.

"So, since you know about me, how about you tell me about yourself?" Alec watched as she finished her walk around him. Her emerald eyes looked away from his blade and right into him eyes. She slowly lowered her sword to waist length but kept it pointed at him. "It won't matter after I capture you." Alec blinked not amused by her childish talk. 'I should let her think I'm scared, make her cocky then get her at the right time.' "Humor me at least ms.?" She spun her blade in her hands and held it behind her back. Her gaze focused on his. "If you must know, my name is Scarlet and as you see, I work for the fang more or less." Alec shifted through his head trying to think if he recognized the name. "Sorry, doesn't seem that I've heard of you. Just started I presume? Rookie assassin maybe?"

He saw Scarlet shift her stance. Feet slowly spreading apart. "I've been around just as long as you, but I'm actually successful at keeping my identity a secret. Its what us assassins do. It won't matter now though, Your death will be swift." And with that she lunged at him. Her sword pointed right for his throat. Alec quickly parried her strike with his own by going for a kick to the stomach. Scarlet spun and dodged his strike then went for a diagonal swipe. Alec spun and blocked her strike. The two pushed against one another, each trying to be over powering.

Alec could feel that she wasn't as strong, He slowly started to gain the advantage. He could see in her eyes that a plan was being made. Her sword clicked then broke off into the four separate pieces. Alec tried to swipe at her but she jumped back and held up the handle of her sword. The separate pieces started to glow then lift up into the air. With a flick of her wrist the blades were sent flying at him.

Alec back peddled and blocked the individual blades as he did. After each one missed its mark they all flew back to her hilt and connected back into her blade. Alec grabbed a kunai from his pouch and chucked it at her. She simply deflected the kunai making it hang in the air in front of her. Alec grinned slightly as she made no attempt to move. He teleported to the kunai grabbing it with his left hand and swinging _Soul_ with his right. Her eyes went wide as his sword took a huge chunk out of her aura as it passed over her torso.

She jumped back and held the huge gash on her abdomen. She slid on the asphalt, blood seeping through her fingers then stopping as the wound was healed. She slowly pulled her hand away revealing a large cut in her clothing along with her pale skin underneath. Alec took his kunai into a back hand grip and waited for her to make a move. She slowly started to pace around him again. Alec decided to try a new tactic. "So, you said you knew about me but I am able to catch you off guard with a simple use of my semblance. Maybe you aren't as good as you thought." He could see her flinch slightly then return to her normal stance.

"You don't know what I've done to people. You got lucky." Alec let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "I have probably already done it. I'm no push over ya know." Before she could respond Alec spun and threw his kunai at her. Before it reached her he teleported to it and took it in his left hand like before. She back peddled as he sent a flurry of attacks using his sword and kunai. He was going for high middle and low attacks using his two weapons as an advantage to her one sword. She was able to block most of hits strikes but some made it through, hitting her arms, sides, and legs.

Alec spun his kunai and caught it in a normal grip. He then lunged forward in one quick motion. She played right into his hand as her blade got caught into the nook of his kunai. He brought her sword down to her waist while slicing her leg with _Soul_ leaving a long gash across her leg. She fell to her knees with a gasp. Alec spun _Soul_ until it landed into a back hand grip. In a quick motion he sent his sword plummeting towards her neck. Time seemed to slow down as Scarlet's eyes went wide. She slowly lifted her hand up as it glowed a deep crimson.

Alec stopped his descent. He felt as if some force stopped him. He struggled to turn his head towards him right arm. With a few grunts he could finally see his right arm arm had a red aura covering it. He flicked his eyes back down to Scarlet to see her hand glowing red as well. Her eyes were closed as her eye brows furrowed. Again Alec tried to move but couldn't. He could feel his aura slowly draining. Even though he had a lot it wouldn't last forever.

Scarlet's eyes slowly opened to reveal her emerald orbs staring at him. Alec swallowed hard as she stood up and grabbed her sword. She put it into her make-shift sheathe on the back of her hip. She walked over to him and put her face right in front of his. "I told you I would capture you." Alec would have voiced a response but her couldn't open his mouth. "I will admit you caught me off guard when you used your semblance. Then again with your dual wielding. Being ambidextrous most certainly has its perks. Now for the final touch." Scarlet slowly brought her right hand up to his temple. She closed her eyes and let out a breath as her hand connected with his head.

 **With Yang**

Her motorcycle roared to life as she twisted the throttle. Blake was holding on for dear life as they raced through the streets of vale. As they drew closer she could see two bullheads fly past towards the docks. Spotlights at the front of each. The speaker in her helmet rang. She tapped the button on the side to answer the call. Ruby's voice came blasting through it. "Yang!? Where are you!?" Yang turned hard on another street making Blake groan. "Ruby! Me and Blake are on our way to the docks. Where have you been!?" Now that she listened she could hear the engines of a bullhead in the background. " I was getting help, I'm on a bullhead heading towards the docks. Weiss is still near there hurt, we need to find her and stop what ever is going on."

The speaker cut off as she hung up. Yang twisted the throttle again making the engine roar.

As she drew closer she noticed there was a fire ablaze at the docks now. No more explosions just one, really big fire that looked to be spreading along it. Most of the warehouses were now engulfed in the flames causing it to grow in size. 'Luckily its in the abandoned district' She thought as another bullhead flew over her head. This one looked to be like a news one, colored in blue white and red with a large symbol on the side.

As they turned the corner next to the warehouse she could see the all the bullheads lights focused on something out on the loading dock. She quickly turned again down an access road and busted through a closed gate. She skidded to a stop. Eyes wide at the sight before her.

 **Minute before with Alec**

Scarlet closed her eyes and focused as her hand touched his temple. She activated her semblance and started to sift through his emotions to find the strongest one. As she went through each she saw the memories attached to them. Each one getting harder and harder to understand until she settled on one memory. She was on a grassy hill over looking a small town. Lights shining bright against her face. She turned around to see a path way into the forest. As she walked down it she couldn't help but feel as if she had been there before. Almost like she was living the memory.

Scarlet walked past a tree and saw a large meadow. Said meadow was being lit up by the large bright moon. As she walked closer two kids came into view. One had short black hair with similar wold ears poking through. The boy was wearing a grey jacket with sweat pants. His right ear twitched as he turned around to face her. The boy had large blue eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight. His face looked smooth an untouched. A necklace dangled around his neck. The symbol was of a spiral that was colored silver. His hands stuck in the pockets of the jacket. He smiled as he looked at her.

Her gaze slowly looked over to a girl with long orange hair. Orange fox ears poking out from the top of her head accompanied by a fluffy orange and white tail. She wore a black jacket with silver stripes and matching sweat pants. The girl slowly turned around revealing her face. Scarlet's eyes went wide when she was fully turned. She had large orange emerald eyes and looked almost identical to her.

A loud bang sounded through her head causing the memory to fade. She stumbled away from Alec and landed on her back. Alec groaned and fell to his knees. He held his hand and squeezed his eyes shut. " What the hell did you do to me!?" He roared out as he sat up and opened one eye to look at her. He was surprised to see her staring at him with her eyes wide and her chest looking like she was hyperventilating. She went to saw something but was drowned out when two bullheads roared over the warehouse. Alec looked up and shielded his eyes from the bright spot light.

He suddenly felt the heat from the fire around him. He glanced to his right and saw the entire dock was ablaze. He looked forward and saw Scarlet start to run towards said flames. A large dart hit her in the neck causing her to stumble slightly. Once she got her footing she ran at the flames. Before she made contact a large red portal opened letting her jump through. Alec watched in awe. He was taken out of his trance once a large speaker crackled to life. Alec grabbed his sword and kunai. He stood up and blinked a few times trying to adjust to his head ache.

"Swordsman, lay down your weapons and come quietly, you are surrounded. Don't try to resist." Alec looked towards the doors to the warehouse and saw two white fang motor cycles at the entrance. He was about to make a break for it but stopped when a dozen men walked in his path and started to approach him. They slowly surrounded him and held there guns up aiming for his chest. Next he saw a team of hunters jump out. Alec squinted his eyes to see through the intense flood lights. The first one he could make out was a large man in green with a huge bronze looking great sword on his back. next was a man dressed in red with large gauntlets. He looked to be covered in scars. His eyes were being shielded by his red locks of hair. Next was a girl dressed in black and brown. She walked a little behind the first two. He couldn't see a weapon but he did notice a large pair of brown rabbit ears atop her head.

The leader presumably walked past all of them. She wore fancy looking clothes, a beret and sunglasses. She had a large suit case in her hand accompanied by a sway in her hips. She stopped a little ways away and smiled. Her hands came up and lowered her sun glasses to reveal her eyes. "Well hello there. How about you make this easy for me and my team here and give up? We won't hurt you that way." She sounded a little convincing, but Alec knew what exactly what would happen if he went with them. He would be questioned for days, tortured maybe, then executed. He shrugged and sheathed _Soul._ She smiled and raised her glasses then nodded to a few soldiers. "See, told you he would be convinced." She turned her head away as a few soldiers walked towards him.

As they drew closer one of them brought out a pair of handcuffs and walked up behind him. Alec closed his eyes and dropped a dust vial from his hand. The soldiers noticed and jumped back. "Look out!" Coco turned her head back to see a large white puff of smoke engulf the soldiers. Next came the sound of things falling to the ground. Everything went quiet except for the bullheads. A loud thud sounded followed by one of the soldiers flying out of the smoke and landing right in front of her. His helmet rolled out after him.

Alec's kunai landed by Coco's boot causing her to bring her handbag up in a defensive stance. Alec teleported to it and slammed his fist into her metal bag. The metal twisted and compromised from the weight of his punch. With a twist of his heel he sent Coco flying back. Fox rushed forward and went for a right hook. Alec pointed his hilt at him and pulled the trigger causing the blade to go flying out of the sheathe and directly into Fox's chin. Alec rushed forward and grabbed _Soul_ then slammed the hilt into Fox's nose with a audible crack.

Yatsuhashi reared his sword back and went for a vertical slash. Alec rushed forward and narrowly dodged the attack. part of the blade grazed his shoulder drawing blood, but that was the least of his worries. With one quick motion Alec stuck _Soul_ into the ground and used it as a platform for his hand as his leg came up and slammed into the side of Yatsuhashi's head making him stumble. Alec let go of his blade and infused aura into his next punch that was sent straight for the larger man's stomach. As his fist connected a blue flash released from the point of contact. The giant was sent sliding back from the massive hit. As his slide stopped he collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Alec turned to Velvet while pulling his blade free from the earth. He instantly recognized her, now while he was trying to get out quick, he couldn't bring himself to hurt someone he helped not so long ago. Behind her he could see Coco stand up and shift her handbag into the mini gun it hid away. She called out for Velvet to move but she gave no response. Instead she just stood there frozen in fear. Alec sheathed _Soul_ and switched to his brown dust then ran forward to Velvet. Coco yelled out and started to fire her gun, since it was damaged only a few barrels fired bullets but there were enough to cause some damage.

Alec slid past Velvet and quickly pulled his sword out and slammed the tip into the ground causing a large wall of asphalt to rise. He slowly turned his head to her to see if she had been harmed. Luckily enough she seemed fine. Her head slowly turned to look at him. When he came into view she could see him slowly sheathe his sword. He glanced over at her with his bright blue eyes and nodded. Then he ran out from behind the wall and towards the warehouse. Coco had stopped firing and started to run towards the wall. Alec sprinted past her not bothering to look, he was more focused on the dozen or so soldiers standing in his way.

Some had guns while others held batons. As he reached the crowed the first man swung. Alec caught the baton and elbowed the guy in the mask causing it to crack. Two of his buddies went for a strike with their batons. Alec tripped one and grabbed his legs then threw him into his buddy. Another one rushed forward with a short sword barely longer than his forearm. Alec spun and kicked the sword up out of his hands into the air. Alec punched him in the face then caught the sword and slashed another soldier with a gun making him drop it. Alec quickly grabbed his and aimed low while he fired into the crowd. Most of the soldiers fell holding their legs and yelling out in pain.

He tossed the gun aside and rushed forward jumping over the remaining soldiers making his way to the warehouse. As he entered he could see that some of the boxes of dust had caught fire and were ready to explode. He quickly jumped onto one of the motor cycles and twisted the throttle making the engine roar to life. As he did the boxes of dust started to spark and explode making the roof and walls blow out. He turned the bike and drove back the way he came in to the docks. He drifted around the corner and started driving down the burning harbor. As he drove away he could see that the bullheads were following him along with another bike. He made a hard right turn down an access road and onto a public street.

He smashed through a gate with a loud bang causing some cars to swerve out of his way. The bike behind him rounded the same corner and continued following. Alec glanced down to the mirror and saw the yellow highlights on the bike. The he looked to the rider and saw golden hair flowing in the wind. 'Great, now Yang is here too. This night keeps getting better and better.' He thought as he turned onto the high way.

Yang continued to try and get close but when she did Alec sped away just before she could reach him. She looked up and saw Ruby in one of the bullheads with her riffle trained on Alec. Her ear piece crackled to life with Ruby's voice. "Hey sis, I have a clear shot on his tires. Want me to take the shot?" Yang sped up and passed another car. "Do it!" A loud crack sounded through the chaos followed by Alec's bike flipping up into the air. She could see Alec grip the side and jump off the highway. Yang slid to a stop and got off. She ran to the side and saw no sign of him. She slammed her fist on the concrete and let out a sigh. Her ear piece crackled to life as one of the bullheads lowered down. "He's gone, come on we got to go." Yang nodded and got back on her bike and rode off down the highway.

 **At juniors club**

Alec stumbled through one of the back doors of the still lively club. As he walked through the back rooms he stopped and walked into an office that had a large red couch. He sat down and released a loud sigh. "Holy crap that sucked." His scroll buzzed from a message. He pulled it out and stared at the screen. The message was from Ozpin and read "Saw what happened at the docks, need a ride back...?" Alec quickly typed his reply and set down the scroll and placed his head in his hands. The door to the room opened then closed with a loud rattle. "You look like you had an eventful night." Junior smiled as he finished his sentence. Alec groaned and nodded. Junior laughed and leaned against the wall. "Need a ride back to Beacon then?" Alec shook his head. "No, I got a ride." He rubbed his temples again feeling his headache from earlier come back. He started to play back the things that happened in his head.

When Scarlet touched his head he could feel her aura mixing with his. Almost like it was trying to take over. It would have worked if she wouldn't have suddenly stopped. When he tried to remember what she saw his head hurt more and more. Then she suddenly let go and broke away. 'I wonder what she saw. Great, more people getting stuck in my past.' He felt a light tap on his shoulder. he looked up to see a man dressed in grey with a red cape on his back along with a large sword., he had black hair and matching stubble. The man held a slight frown as he motioned to the door. "Come on kid, lets go." He had a very rough sounding voice along with the sent of liquor. Alec let out a sigh and followed the man out the back door.

When they reached the outside the man stopped and turned back to Alec. "Your aura is really low kid, taking on all those white fang was stupid, even if you are a legend." Alec struggled to keep his eyes open as he brought a hand to his head. "I was hoping it wasn't going to come out like that, but it seems it did..." He trailed off as consciousness slipped away. He collided with the ground knocking him out fully.

 **Chapter end**

Don't know how i feel about this chapter. The stuff with Scarlet will clear up next chapter along with that stone... Anyways hope you enjoyed.

Yukas, out


End file.
